Niñas Mal
by Martu Sls
Summary: Rose, Al y Bella son tres chicas rebeldes que no creen el amor. Emmet, Jazz y Edward son tres chico en el unico amor. cuando se encuentren en un internado¿ que pasara? ¿Amor? lean para saber   Rated T: x si acaso.
1. El Comienzo

**Disclaimer: Crepusculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV **_**``Niñas Mal´´**_**, yo solo use el nombre.**

**

* * *

**

**Niñas Mal**

Charlie Swan, Lucas Brandon, Felipe Hale y Lillian Hale estaban sentados en el hermosos y gran living de la casa de Charlie Swan. Estaban esperando a Bella Swan, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, que eran, respectivamente, sus hijas.

Hoy les iban a dar la peor noticia del mundo, para ellas, claro. Las iban a mandar a un internado. Tenían razones de sobra. Eran muy rebeldes. Todos los viernes y sabados salian, se emborrachaban, llegaban a sus casas en la madrugada, a veces (por lo que salía en las noticias y las revistas) iban a la casa de algún chico que conocieron por ahí, en esos casos llegaban al mediodía.

Estas chicas no eran asi por nada. Tuvieron hechos en la vida que las hicieron como son.

Verán, cuando Bella era una niña muy pequeña – ella tenia seis años – vio como su padre engañaba a su madre y ella no hacia nada. Las mujeres eran menores que Charlie y Bella no entendía porque su padre hacia eso.  
Cuatro años mas tarde, su madre le pidió el divorcio a su padre y se fue. Nunca mas la volvió a ver. Simplemente desapareció. Bella creció creyendo que su madre nunca la quiso y mucho amor de su padre, nunca tuvo.  
Por su trabajo en una famosísima empresa, Charlie no podía estar con Bella. Esto empezó cuando la empresa creció y ascendieron a Charlie.

Alice Brandon era un caso familiar y muy distinto a la vez. La mamá de Alice murió al dar a luz a Alice. Alice es igual a su madre y por eso su padre esta todo el tiempo en el trabajo. No la puede ver de lo parecida que es a su madre porque recordar a su difunta esposa le duele.  
Cuando Alice era mas pequeña y su papá no era jefe de la empresa en que trabajaba, Lucas le decía a su mucama que llevara a Alice todos los días al shopping diciendo que asi podía trabajar mejor. A Alice no le gustaba el shopping pero con el tiempo se volvió adicta a este.  
Ella, al igual que Bella, creció con un padre ausente y esto le hizo pensar que nadie se preocupaba por ella excepto Bella y Rosalie, sus mejores amigas desde bebe.

Rosalie es una historia completamente diferente. Los padres de Rosalie simpre estuvieron para ella, su madre mas que su padre. Su padre tenia mucho trabajo en una empresa que él y su esposa habían emprendido. Felipe le pidió a Lillian que se quedara con Rosalie durante su infancia y ella no dudo en aceptar. Lillian también se encargaba de Alice y Bella.  
Todo era felicidad, hasta que Rosalie cumplió once años. Los padres de ella decidieron que era tiempo de que Lillian se uniera a la empresa.  
Ambos trabajaban tanto, que Rosalie se sintió olvidada y no querida.

Ninguna de estas tres chicas cree en el amor. Hacen todas esas cosas para llamar la atención de sus padres y canalizar la falta de amor que tuvieron; si les dijeras esto, ellas te lo negarían. La única pasión de cada una es el deporte que realizan. Bella es patinadora artística sobre hielo, Alice hace ballet y Rosalie equitación.  
Sus maestras les viven diciendo que los novios son una distracción, que si les rompen el corazón o viven pensando en ellos van a perder la concentración en las practicas. Otra excusa para no creer ni querer el amor.  
Entonces, a los ojos de la gente que no las conoce tan bien como sus padres (no es que no tengan amigas pero como no confían en nadie, no crean lazos fuertes con las chicas de la secundaria) son frias, solitarias, malcriadas y compradoras compulsivas. Para la prensa son puro chisme que sube el rating del programa en el que trabajen.

_**Volviendo a la historia actual…**_

Las tres chicas entraron a la casa Bella y se estaban dirigiendo al cuarto de esta, cuando se escucho al padre de Bella llamándolas.

Las tres entraron al living con muchas bolsas con ropa y zapatos. Se sentaron y depositaron las bolsas a sus costados.

``Hola…´´, empezó Bella pero Charlie la detuvo con su dedo índice.

``Esta vez, vamos a hablar nosotros. Estamos realmente hartos de la vida que llevan. No pueden seguir asi. Estamos preocupados por lo que les puede pasar si siguen asi. No tienen limites. Hacen lo que quieren. Al principio pensé que yo era el paranoico preocupado, pero al hablar con sus padres me di cuenta que no.´´, Felipe continuo.

``Chicas, para terminar con esta charla rápido y se puedan retirar a la habitación de Bella, les voy a decir que esta decisión que tomamos juntos.  
Se van a ir a un internado lejos de los cines, shoppings, boliches. La única vez que van a poder salir va a ser el fin de semana. Van a tener que compartir cuarto no solo ustedes tres juntas, sino que con tres personas más.´´

``¿QUE? ¿Papá te volviste loco? Yo, y hablo por Bella y Alice, no voy a poder sobrevivir. Sin shoppings Alice se muere…´´, Lucas la interrumpió.

``Rosalie, no dejaste terminar a tu padre. Van a tener que sobrevivir, no sean tan melodramáticas, tienen solo diesiciete.  
No tenemos muy buena publicidad gracias a ustedes, todos piensan que no nos importa que hagan con sus vidas. No pongan cara de `` es verdad lo que piensan´´ porque no lo es. Por eso, decidimos mandarlas un lugar donde tengan mas autoridad.´´

``Por suerte, yo me encargue de que puedan seguir haciendo sus deportes con sus maestras. Es un colegio con mucha variedad de deportes y música. Gustosa accedió a incluir estos tres nuevos deportes. Ya tenían uno, equitación, y este año incluyen patinaje artístico sobre hielo y ballet (en realidad este año incluyen bailes). Bella no te preocupes una de las dos canchas es del tamaño de las que se usa en las Olimpiadas. La otra se usa para hockey sobre hielo.  
Con esto terminamos de hablar y se pueden ir. No quiero ningún escándalo Rosalie´´ dijo Lillian. Las chicas se retiraron calladas y sin protestar.

_**Mientras tanto, algunos kilómetros de la casa de los Swan…**_

``No puedo creer que nos mandan a es internado porque van a tener que viajar mucho. Es injusto.´´ Emmet Cullen se quejaba.

``Ya no importa, tomaron la decisión y no van a cambiar de opinión. Lo bueno es que tiene música y deportes.´´ dijo Jasper tratando de reconfortar a sus hermanos y a él mismo. Edward estaba mas ocupado haciendo _zapping_, hasta que paro en un canal.

Emmet, Jasper y Edward Cullen eran adoptados por Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Por suerte los adoptaron cuando eran bebés. Emmet es el mayor por cinco meses, Jasper el que sigue por tres meses y Edward el menor por un mes.

Estos chicos eran, por asi decirlo, santos. Nunca se emborracharon en las fiestas de sus amigos (y casi no tomaban en reuniones familiares), son vírgenes, tiene excelentes notas, nunca tuvieron novias. Esperan a la chica indicada, o ese es el caso de Jasper y Edward, ya que Emmet prefiere concentrarse en los deportes y pare él las chicas son una distracción.

Este año sus padres habían decidido viajar por el mundo y por eso van a meter a sus hijos en un internado. Los aman, pero hace tiempo que no tienen un tiempo para ellos y como ya están grandes decidieron que era tiempo de darles mas responsabilidad.

``Esas chicas deben ser las típicas nenas de papá. Gastaron un montonazo de plata; con la tarjeta de sus papás, seguro.´´, comentó Edward que estaba viendo las noticias.

``Puede que sean nenas de papi, pero ¡están muy buenas! ¡Lo que daría por estar con esa rubia!´´ exclamo Emmet, sus hermanos lo miraron desaprobatoriamente. Emmet hacia de cuenta que esos temas no le importaban.

``No se ustedes pero yo quiero salir de casa ¿Vamos a callejear antes de que este la comida?´´ pegunto Jasper después de pegarle fuerte a su hermano en la nuca. Emmet y Edward accedieron y salieron de la casa.

**EPOV**

Mientras caminábamos, Jasper y yo hablábamos de que deporte hacer en ese internado. Emmet parecía estar muy concentrado en algo ya que estaba serio (algo extremadamente raro en él). De repente alzo su cabeza y nos dijo: ``Hay que trabajar de paseadores de perros tiernos… ¡y asi conseguir chicas!´´, Jazz y yo nos entramos a cagar de risa en su cara. Cuando nos calmamos un poco, entramos a un kiosco para comprar alguna que otra boludez.

Estabamos entrando cuando vimos un Volvo Heico negro azabache en la puerta y tres chicas bajando de él. La que bajaba del lado de atrás era una rubia, alta de figura linda; la que bajaba del lado del copiloto era petiza, de pelo corto, apuntando en todas direcciones y negro; parecía un duende. La que bajaba del lado del conductor me dejo sin habla. Era de una altura normal, pelo largo marron, y unas curvas perfectas. Era como una angel.

``Chicos son las chicas esas de la tele, las que vimos hoy´´, nos dijo Emmet consiguiendo sacarnos de mi ensoñación. Era verdad, eran ellas. En vivo y en directo son mas lindas, sobre todo esa morena.

Entraron al kiosco sin siquiera notarnos. Las seguimos como perritos falderos. Compraron un par de cosas y como estábamos tan cerca de ellas, cuando s dieron vuelta se chocaron con nosotros. En ese momento, le pude ver la cara a la morena, unos hermosos y profundos ojos color chocolate. Me sonrio ampliamente, me pidió disculpas por ser tan torpe y me pregunto mi nombre.

``Me llamo Edward, ¿y vos?´´, le pregunte. Me miro raro.

``Bella. Bella Swan. Es un placer, Edward. Bueno nos tenemos que ir.´´, me beso en majilla (muy confiada para recién conocernos, debo agregar) a modo de despedida. Llamo a sus amigas y se fueron moviendo sus caderas de una forma no vulgar, pero sexy.

Em, Jazz y yo salimos del kiosco sin comprar nada, me parece que todos nos quedamos medio embovados por esas chicas. Llegamos a casa en una especie de trance y mama y papa nos veian raro.

Comimos en silencio (lo cual era raro con Emmet en casa) y subimos a nuestra habitación a hacer nuestras valijas. Mañana empezábamos a la secundaria de nuevo. Y en el internado.

**BPOV**

``¡Uff! Ese Jasper me dejo loca. Se parte mal. Es demasiado sexy. Las cosas…´´Al empezó y Rose le dijo que no quería saber de esas cosas y empezó a hablar de Emmet. Mientras ella hablaba yo pensaba en Edward. Él no me tiro onda per, ¿por qué? Pensar en él me pone mal.

``Bueno, cambiando de tema ¡Mañana empezamos las clases en ese puto internado! Lo cual es una reverenda mierda porque: uno se termina el verano y, dos, nos quedamos sin libertad´´, dije, marcando cada numero con los dedos. Entonces Al empezó a hablar.

``¿Les digo como va a ser esto?´´, no espero a que le contestaramos y siguió, ``Seguro, va haber una puta con su grupito que nos va a tratar de hacer la vida imposible y no va a poder y nos vamos a odiar mutuamente.´´

``Eso no importa. Lo que me importa es hacer las valijas. Yo voy a llevar todo. Y tenemos que llegar temprano para cuando nos den la llave del cuarto elijamos las mejores camas. Mi mama me dijo que el Lunes es todo para organizarnos y el martes empezamos con las clases posta.´´´, dijo Rose.

En eso deje a Al en su casa y a Rose en la de ella. Llegue a la mia y me puse hacer mis valijas. Después de cinco valijas extra enormes y tan llenas que parecían explotar, un bolso con maquillaje y los accesorios, y otro con la laptop, el I-pod touch y los cagadores (de la laptop, el celu y el I-pod), me tire en mi cama. En el mismo segundo en que apoye mi cabeza contra la almohada, unos ojos verdes y un pelo cobrizo se me vino a la mente ¡UGH! ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estoy obsecionada con ese chico? Osea, nunca conocí a un chico (y conoci a muchos) que me dejar como él. Me hipnotizo, o algo. Dios, ya me estoy volviendo loca. Me pegue en la frente para ver si eso me lo sacaba de la cabeza, pero nada y lo peor es que me dolio.

Decidi agarrar mi y escuchar música. En la cuarta canción (``Airplaines´´ de B.o.B) me que de dormida profundamente, y esos ojos, esos labios tan tentadores, ese pelo que me daba ganas de pasar mis dedos por él, en fin, toda su cara, volvieron a mi cabeza y estuvieron en mis sueños.

* * *

_**Hola. Hey. Olá. Ciao. **__**Bonjour. Hallo ¿Como andan? Todo bien espero. **_

_**No escribi una nota antes asi podía empezar con el fic directamente. No piensen que todos los caps. van a ser asi. Generalmente y depende el dia escribo una o dos notitas antes de empezar el cap.**_

_**Este capitulo fue corto pero los otros van a ser mas largos.**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo. Si les gusto mucho, poco, normal o nada dejen un review. Les juro que si llego a los siete reviews, actualizo al dia siguiente (o mas rápido de lo común, jaja).**_

_**Si por una cosa loca loca del destino llegan siete reviews para Noche Buena, Navidad, Año nuevo, no creo que pueda actualizar porque, bueno, son las fiestas. El Lunes tampoco porque es mi cumple, pero después todo normal**_

**LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	2. El Internado

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV **_**``Niñas Mal´´**_**, yo solo use el nombre.**

**N/A 1: ¡Hola a todas! Acá les traigo el segundo cap. de Niñas Mal. Espero que les guste. **

**N/A 2: Perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Es que con las fiestas, salir con amigos e ir al club, no pude. Encima, cada vez que me ponía a escribir, me llamaban para decirme que nos teníamos que ir a algún lado. Aparte tenía que tratar de hacer un muy buen capitulo. Me tomo más tiempo de lo que pensé, pero bueno, acá esta.**

**N/A 3: Y fue hace mucho pero…¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**

* * *

**

**Niñas Mal**

**Capitulo**** 2**

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue_  
_And right now radio's all that we can hear_  
_Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue_  
_It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

_The world slows down_  
_But my heart beats fast right now_  
_I know this is the part_  
_Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer_  
_Thought that we were stronger_  
_All we do is linger_  
_Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_  
_All that's left's goodbye to_

Agarre mi celular y apague el despertador y, de paso, me fije la hora. Las 6. Dios, que temprano. Y todo porque decidimos llegar a temprano a ese maldito colegio. Me levante y como no tenía ganas de bañarme, me puse unos chupines azules que parecen una segunda piel, un top escotado lila y unos stilettos negros. Me maquille un poco y baje a tomar el desayuno. Me prepare una tostada con jugo de naranja natural. Me tengo que cuidar.

Cuando termine, me metí en mi mail para ver mis horarios de entrenamiento. Tenía equitación los lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves a las 18:30 por una hora. Los viernes tenía preparación física a las 17 por una hora.

Aparte de todo ese entrenamiento, teníamos los otros deportes que teníamos que elegir en la secundaria. La verdad que no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir. Ahora que lo pienso, Al y Bells deben tener horarios parecidos al mío. Pobre de nosotras. Es como si nuestros padres nos ponen más días para mantenernos ocupadas, cosa que no me sorprendería.

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que eran las siete menos cuarto. Llame a Al para avisarle que estaba en camino y que le avisara a Bella. Al me dijo que ella acababa de llegar y que Bella había llegado diez minutos antes que ella, me dijo que le iba a decir. Agarre las llaves de mi amado BMW M3 rojo y me fui para el internado (anoche había puesto las valijas en el coche con ayuda de mi papá).

El viaje fue muy tranquilo y tarde media hora en llegar. Una vez ahí, estacione el auto al lado del Porsche amarillo canario de Al y del Volvo azul de Bella. Me dirigí a la oficina seguida de los pares de ojos lujuriosos de los chicos y los envidiosos de las chicas. Como me encanta que me miren ¿Y cómo no me iban a mirar? Rubia dorado, ojos azules, alta, buen cuerpo y encima destilo confianza.

Llegue a la oficina y vi a dos chicas esperando sus horarios y llaves. Una de ellas era alta como yo, su pelo era de una raro color, como rubio y rosa; se notaba desde China que todo su cuerpo era silicona pura. La otra era una rubia con exceso de maquillaje, completamente falsa, de altura normal, esta hacia que la otra pareciera normal. Me sonrieron en forma amigable, creo que creyeron que yo era como ellas. Una gran ofensa hacia mi persona.  
La de pelo raro se me acerco y me dijo: ``Hola, soy Tanya Denali y ella es Lauren Mallori. Eres nueva ¿Querés que te demos un recorrido por la secundaria? Te podríamos mostrar todo y los chicos, también.´´ se rio como si lo que había dicho fuera súper gracioso. Como no me caía bien, le dije: ``Soy nueva, si. Pero no quiero que me den un recorrido, de seguro puedo ir con mis dos mejores amigas a recorrer por ahí y encuentre un buen/buena guía. Chicos, puedo encontrarlos sola. Y por si se lo preguntaban me llamo Rosalie, Rosalie Hale. Pero eso iba para la fase dos, no contaban con que yo dijera que no.´´ me miraron con odio y sorpresa. Me había olvidado que soy ``famosa´´.

Rodé los ojos y me abrí paso entre ellas dos. Me acerque a la secretaria mientras escuchaba sus tacos (que debían de ser falsos) al irse.

La secretaria me dio mis llaves (cuarto 103, edificio 3) y el horario de mis clases. Me fui de la oficina directo a mi BM a sacar todas mis valijas (que eran nueve, contando mi cartera). Le pedí ayuda a dos chicos, que me siguieron como perritos falderos hasta mi cuarto, creo que se llamaban Tyler y Mike. Ya en la puerta les sonreí seximente y les di, a ambos, un beso en la mejilla y les dije que se podían ir. Se fueron como en un trance, fue gracioso.

Entre a mi cuarto. Había una cocina, un lavadero, un living y un comedor. En el living, había dos puertas enfrentadas cada una estaba en una pared paralela a la otra.

Para que se entienda bien, apenas abrís la puerta del cuarto/depto. Se veía un pasillito (con un coso para colgar los abrigos y una mesita para dejar las llaves, arriba de esta hay un espejo) que da al comedor, después caminas hacia la derecha y ves la cocina; abrís una puerta (que está al lado del horno) y entras en el lavadero. El living esta a la izquierda del comedor, separado por una pared que no está terminada (tiene el marco de una puerta grande, como si fueran dos puertas normales). En el living están el sillón, los pufs, la mesita para la tele en frente de estos, con el plasma arriba. Hay un puf al costado del sillón y otro del otro lado, los tres dan a una ventana enorme.

En fin, entre en el cuarto de donde salían ruidos y me encontré a Alice gritando por algo y a Bella tapándose la oreja izquierda con la mano izquierda y con la otra le tiraba almohadones a Alice. Cuando Al me vio empezó a saltar y a gritar más fuerte. Fui hasta ella y la sostuve de los hombros con fuerza para que parara de saltar. Y para que parara de gritar, le tape la nariz y dejo de gritar. **(N/A: no se si sirve o no, pero creo que así te quedas sin aire y bueno tenés que parar de gritar, yo que sé, mande fruta, jajaja). **

``¿Qué pasa?´´ pregunte.

``La loca de nuestra mejor amiga esta gritando porque salió la nueva colección de Jimmy Choo´´ me explico Bells.

``¡Es algo genial! Pero ya estoy más tranquila ¡Ahora me voy a meter en mi Face! Así que no me jodan.´´ nos dijo Alice. Bella y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo. Puff. LA pobre creía que eso era estar más tranquila. Aproveche el momento de paz, que iba a durar aproximadamente diez minutos, para ver la habitación.

¡El cuarto era enorme! Tenía tres camas separadas por una distancia razonable (osea, no estaban pegadas ni tampoco tenía tres metros de distancia), al lado de cada una a la derecha había una mesita de luz, enfrente a nuestras camas también había unos roperos medianos. Había un _walk-in closet _gigante. El escritorio largo (que era obvio que estaba armado para tres) daba a un balcón. Bella tenia la cama que daba al balcón, Ali la que daba al closet… y a mí me quedo la del medio.

``Rose, Tierra llamando..,Roseeeeeeeeeeeee´´, Wuu parece que me quede pensando y ``admirando el cuarto mucho porque Bella me saco de mis pensamientos. Y por alguna extraña razón estaba susurrando. Le pregunte susurrando porque susurraba.

``Al está dormida. Se tiro en la cama después de salir de la ducha y plancho mal.´´ Me contesto mi mejor amiga. ``Bue, me voy a bañar… no me baño desde el sábado y siento mi cuerpo sucio con sudor… y otras cosas…Así que… Me voy abañar´´ terminó. Tomo su toalla y sus cosas de limpieza y se metió en el baño.

Aproveche y empecé a desempacar. Iba por la mitad cuando Bella salió del baño. Me sonrió y se tiro en su cama con su laptop.

``¡Estoy muerta! Me levante re temprano y me acosté tarde ayer ¿Sabes que, linda? Me voy a dormir. ¡Te amo!´´ dijo cerrando la laptop y apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. La mire por un rato hasta que se quedo dormida. Yo seguí haciendo mis cosas.

**_Una hora y media después…_**

Salí del baño después de darme una relajante ducha con agua caliente, todavía no había terminado de ordenar, pero necesitaba relajarme. En eso escuche unos ruidos desde la entrada. Me cague todaaa y me paralice. Salí de mi trance y fui a agarrar mi látigo para mi caballo y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la habitación. En ese momento aparecieron tres chicos. Estaba un chico grandote, y la una parte del cuerpo de los otros dos. Empecé a gritar y a pegarle con el látigo al chico del medio, mis gritos despertaron a las chicas, quienes empezaron a gritar. El chico al que le estaba pegando me agarro la mano y me saco el látigo, y eso que pego fuerte.

``Linda bienvenida, Rose. Me encanta que me peguen apenas llego, cansado, a un lugar.´´ Emmet Cullen me dijo. Me quede en un shock tan grande que creo que mi mandíbula toco el piso.

De repente me puse nerviosa. _Él _me ponía nerviosa. Me sonroje y tartamudeando le pedí disculpas. Me di la vuelta y vi a las chicas mirándome raro. Las mire desafiante y ambas desviaron la mirada, sonreí triunfante.

``No quiero parecer mal educada, ni nada, pero, ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres en nuestro cuatro?´´ pregunto Bella, pero parecía que la pregunta iba dirigida solo a una persona, a la persona que estaba mirando.

``Parece que compartimos cuarto chicas.´´ le contesto Jasper.

``No es problema, ¿no?´´, pregunto Edward, o más bien, Edward le pregunto a Bella. Estos dos nos estaban ignorando y excluyendo por completo…

``No, no, no. Claro que no. Nunca es problema tener tres chicos lindos durmiendo en el mismo lugar que nosotras.´´ dijo Bella. Al principio, ella se puso roja, y se mordió el labio inferior, algo que hace solo cuando está nerviosa, o no sabe qué decir, etc. Aparte de que es algo que no le sucede hace mil. Después actuó normal, como si no importara nada.

Alice, que había estado muy callada, le pregunto a Jasper si quería ayuda con sus valijas. Jasper la miro rarito, y Alice lo miro confundida por mirarla rarito. Entonces le pregunto: ``¿Por qué me miras así?´´

Emmet se empezó a reír, al igual que sus hermanos.

``No se dieron cuenta, ¿no? ¡Están en bata! Osea que bajo de eso, no hay nada más que piel.´´, dijo Emmet. Las tres nos pusimos rojas y nos miramos. La situación era tan graciosa que todos nos empezamos a reír. Después de unos siete minutos de risa, los chicos nos dejaron para cambiarnos.

Empecé a buscar un conjunto. Encontré un short lila y un top blanco. Simple pero divino. No me iba a molestar en usar tacos o algo, porque, al fin y al cabo, iba a estar en casa. Entre en el closet, donde estaban Bells y Ali.

Bells estaba usando un short negro tiro alto, un top verde azul (metido dentro del short) y unos stilettos negros. Alice estaba usando una mini rosa y una ramera con rayas finitas de diferentes colores (azul, rosa, lila, celeste, verde, rojo y naranja), estaba descalza como yo.

``Bells, ¿Por qué en stilettos? ¿Vas a salir?´´, le pregunte, Alice asintió en signo de preguntar lo mismo. Bella nos sonrió triunfadoramente.

``Sí. Si, chicas, voy a salir. Ningún hombre puede negarse a una chica aburrida que quiere ir a tomar algo y de paso ir a recorrer el colegio.´´ nos respondió.

``Ni te voy a preguntar quién es ese hombre porque es obvio. Edward Cullen. Yo _no_ me voy a quedar atrás. Voy por Jazzy. Rosie, te queda Emmet. A cazar´´, nos dijo y nosotras nos reímos. Bella agarro su bolso y llamo a Edward. Se despidieron de nosotros después de cinco minutos. Alice se llevo a Jasper a su cuarto y yo me quede con Emmet.

``¿No querés ir a ordenar tus cosas?´´ le pregunte, rompiendo el silencio. No era incomodo pero bueno.

``Na. Le estoy haciendo un favor a mi hermanito y no me molesta estar con una chica tan linda como vos.´´ me reí ante su comentario.

``Bueno, yo si tengo que ordenar ¿Me ayudas?´´, le guiñe un ojo y lo lleve a mi cuarto. Empecé a ordenar mientras hablábamos.

**JPOV**

Alice estaba poniendo toda mi ropa en un orden específico que yo no entendía. Trate de disuadirla a hacerlo, pero quiso igual. Le dije que siendo un chico todo iba terminar en un desorden y me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa: ``Una razón para estar con vos mientras ordeno tu ropa y charlamos.´´

No lo puedo negar. Esa chica puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, sobre todo cuando hace ese puchero de cachorrito en la lluvia muerto de hambre.

``Te vi el otro día en las noticias. Te gusta ir de shopping.´´ le dije. No me esperaba que me respondiera con un tono agresivo y defensivo.

``Si me vas a criticar por las cosas que hago, me voy.´´

``No. No quise ofenderte…Perdón.´´, le dije arrepentido. Ella suspiro.

``No es tu culpa. Es que me tiene harta que todo el mundo vaya criticándome por las cosas que hago, si voy mucho de compras, soy una nena de papi. Si salgo a divertirme, una rebelde no consciente de sus acciones. Siempre me ponen nombres. Eso me hizo fría, nos hizo frías. Suena raro, porque con vos… es como si estuviera con Bella y Rose. Soy yo misma. Porque vos no me miraste mal cuando te diste cuenta quien era. No me siento juzgada y eso hace que sienta que puedo confiar en vos.  
Yo no soy de las que más cambio porque siempre viví igual, pero Rose, y sobre todo Bella, cambiaron un montón. Rose no era tan como es ahora.  
Rose sonreía todo el tiempo, la veías en los pasillos del colegio y siempre sonreía. Una sonrisa amable y alegre, no las de suficiencia que usa en público, o las coquetas. Puff. Si es que sonríe y no te mira con esa expresión de ``¿Qué miras?´´. Vive mirando desafiante a todo el mundo. Siempre fue el resto, pero era más bancable, porque era muy alegre. Esta tan cambiada que hay veces que le cuesta ser ella misma, o como era antes, hasta con nosotras.  
Bella, era tímida, algo solitaria, callada, dulce, no le gustaban las fiestas o ir de shopping. Leer era su vicio, también escribía. Ahora es todo lo opuesto. No lee, no escribe, todo el tiempo busca joda. No me quejo, esta es mucha más divertida. Pero la prefiero tal y como es, porque sé que es así por el dolor que siente.  
Y las tres hacemos lo mismo, si no buscamos la atención de nuestros padres, dejamos todo nuestro dolor en nuestra única obsesión y ``placer´´, por así decirlo: nuestro deporte.  
¡Dios! Te debo parecer loca hablándote de la vida de mis amigas y nada de la mía. Pero si creo que cambie. _Believe it or not, _a mi no me gustaban las compras, las odiaba. Mi papa estaba obsesionado con sacarme de casa y por eso me dejaba con una niñera en el shopping. Así me empezó a gustar, la hiperactividad vino con eso. Yo era mucho más tranquila antes. Sí, yo cambie.´´ Alice me dijo, y nunca me había interesado tanto en algo, como en lo que ella me había contado. Supera los libros de historia.

``¿Te aburrí? Perdón. Pero es bueno tener alguien para hablar de esto que no sean Rose y Bella.´´

``Nunca me intereso algo tanto como tu historia. Pero tiene que haber algo detrás de eso, del porque son así.´´

Se dio vuelta- todo ese tiempo en el que hablaba había estado ordenando mis cosas- y me sonrió.

``Eso va para la próxima vez que tenga que ordenar tu cuarto… O para cuando me invites a una cita. Tu elección.´´ Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Dejándome completamente paralizado.

No me había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo y que ya estaba oscuro afuera, me di cuenta cuando Edward entro y cerró la puerta de un portazo y Emmet le siguió, pero cerrando la puerta normalmente.

Edward estaba con el ceño fruncido, algo rojo, y con la mandíbula apretada. Estaba enojado.

``¿Qué le hiciste a Bella? Porque por lo que Rose me conto, ella no es así. Osea vino me agarra el brazo, con fuerza, y me empieza a gritar que me valla. Y entonces Rose le empezó a gritar…´´ Emmet nos conto pero yo lo corte.

``Basta vieja chismosa. Contanos que paso, Edward. Primero quiero saber que paso con Bella, pero después tengo algo que contarles.´´ dije.

``Resulta que salí con Isabella. Todo iba bien, hasta que empezó a hablar de una fiesta. Yo le dije, que ella disfrutaba de muchas y ella capto el doble sentido y se puso toda a la defensiva. Y entonces yo le dije que no era mi culpa que ella sea una alcohólica que ama tener sexo con extraños que conoce borracha. Y me miro con mucho odio y se fue alejando hasta nuestro edificio. La alcance y cuando le iba a pedir disculpas, me pego una cachetada y me dijo: ``No es mi culpa que seas un estúpido total, que se cree que sabe todo sobre una persona por lo que ve en las noticias.´´ Ahí YO la mire con odio, por la cachetada y por lo que me dijo. Llegamos al cuarto y bueno, yo vine acá y la loca de fue a su cuarto.´´ nos conto mi hermano. Yo asentí en señal de que lo apoyaba. Se quedo callado un rato y volvió a hablar exasperado, ``Y ¿Por qué la llaman por sus apodos? Son insoportables y totalmente desinteresadas por el sexo y, y…AAA ¡Basta!´´

Me puse a pensar en lo que Alice me había dicho mientras Edward se tiraba en su cama, al igual que Emmet.

``¡Nooo! ¡La cagaste! Alice me conto un poco de su vida y la de Rose y Bella. Son así por algo. Y por lo que entendí, son así por el dolor que sienten. Algo en el pasado las dejo muy cambiadas ¿Bella estaba fría y confiada?´´ Edward asintió. ``¡Ves! Ella antes era tímida y dulce y otras cosas.´´

``Uh. Le tengo que pedir perdón. Fui totalmente insensible y un pelotudo´´

``Lo que quieras. Pero que sea mañana. A dormir, quiero soñar con mi Rosie. Como hermano mayor, quedo a cargo cuando papá y mamá no están.´´, nos dijo Emmet. Se levanto apago la luz y se fue a su cama de nuevo.

Nos que quedamos callados hasta que Edward se empezó a reír.

``¿Tu Rosie?´´, le pregunto a Emmet, quien le tiro un almohadón a Edward y a mí por reírme. Nos reímos un poco más hasta que el ambiente se volvió perfecto para dormir. En ese momento, caí en los brazos de Alice.

* * *

**N/A: YAY! Termine el segundo cap.! Espero que les haya gustado. Porfas dejen un review para decirme que les pareció! Si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta déjenme un review, o mándenme un PM.**

**Hoy decidí de poner **_**adelantos**_**… así que aquí van:**

_**``¡TE VOLVES A METER CON MI AMIGA Y TE DEJO SIN HIJOS Y DESPUES TE MATO! ¡¿Capito?´´, me dijo. Me dio tanto miedo que no hice más que asentir. Se fue mirándome con odio, si las miradas mataran…**_

_**``Yo puedo hacer esa demostración, Señorita Capza. Soy la mejor patinadora de mi edad.´´ dijo la estúpida de Tanya Denali. Me tenia de los nervios.  
``Eso dijiste en todos los deportes…Y la verdad es que sos un asco en todos.´´, le dije, causando que todo cuarto año se riera.  
Al rubia oxigenada me ignoro, fue a la pista, trato de hacer una cosa (después le tengo que preguntar a Bella), y se cayó. **_

_**``Te gusta estar en la pileta a las 2 de la mañana?´´, le pregunte. ``¿Qué mierda queres? ¿Seguir burlándote de mí?´´, me pregunto. Me senté a su lado, y la mire. **_

**Me parece que adelante bastante. Pero bueno no lo puedo evitar! Jajaja**

**Besos, dejen un review ;-)**


	3. Jacob Black

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV ****_``Niñas Mal´´_, yo solo use el nombre.**

**N/A 1: Antes de que lean el cap. 3 le quería decir gracias a **Dayka Vulturi **y a** Ffrannchilu **por dejar reviews.**  
**También quería agradecer a** Oevix**,** Natuchi23**,** MdeCullen**, **Gaerth **y a** maria mok **por agregarme a fic favorito.**  
**Por último, gracias a** Perl Rose Swan **por dejar un review y agregarme a historia favorita, a** Karolina **por dejar un review y agregarme a historia favorita y alerta. Gracias a **. **por agregarme a alerta.  
****Pueden parecer raros estos agradecimientos, pero realmente significan mucho para mí.  
****De nuevo gracias a todasssss! Son geniales.**

**N/A 2: Perdón perdón perdón y mil veces perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. El tema es que cuando estaba por terminar el cap. me llamo mi tío invitándome a pasar el día en su country. Esto fue el viernes pasado. Pero volví el 27 y en todo ese tiempo no me dio tiempo de escribir ni nada. Y hoy querían que fuéramos otra vez (ayer fuimos todo el día) pero como tenemos un asado en casa a la noche preferimos no ir, aprovecho y termino el cap.**

**Lo peor es que me faltaba escribir el ultimo adelanto y ya estaba pero bueno, ya esta acá.**

**Ahora sí, les dejo el cap. 3.**

**

* * *

**

**Niñas Mal**

**Capitulo 3**

**APOV**

Bells había llorado un montón después de discutir con Rose por cómo había echado a Emmet del cuarto. Al principio Rose le grito que no tenía derecho, etc., etc., y Bella respondió algo. Rose le contesto y Bella se largo a llorar. Era una mar de lágrimas.

_**Flashback**_

_``No podes echar a Emmet así, a nadie. También es mi cuarto y el de Alice. Así que si estas de mal humor, ándate a otro lado ¡PORQUE NADIE TE BANCA ASI! No sé quién te crees que sos. Seguro crees que acá sos la que manda y otras mierdas mas. Te juro que ya no te banco más. Me lo estaba levantando perfectamente. Venís vos, ¡Y ARRUINAS TODO!´´, le grito Rose. Yo me quede en shock._

_`` ¡Genial!´´ exclamo Bella con sarcasmo. ``Ahora ni mi mejor amiga me banca.´´_

_`` ¿Te sorprende? Digo, porque últimamente estas muy insoportable.´´, le dijo Rosalie como si estuviera comentando una peli. Y entonces, Bella se largo a llorar como nunca la había visto llorar en años. Rose y yo nos miramos como diciendo ``WTF?´´, y la abrazamos. _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Bella nos conto todo lo que había pasado y rose se puso roja con furia. Pero a la que tuvieron que parar para que no cometa un asesinato fue a mí. Bella nos dijo que era mejor que durmiéramos y eso hicimos, o tratamos al principio.

Bueno, una vez de día (muyyyyy temprano), nos vestimos con los uniformes de gimnasia (que consistía de una pollera azul oscuro, una chomba blanca, medias blancas y zapatillas de gimnasia) y salimos del cuarto a desayunar. Apenas Rose vio a Emmet, lo saludo y le explico todo. Em, le dijo que no pasaba nada y se fueron hacer el desayuno. Estos dos iban a terminar juntos.

Jasper estaba tirado en el sillón, y cuando se fue Emmet estiro las piernas.

``Hola Jazz.´´, lo salude. El pobre se sobresalto.

``Ah. Hola Al. Quería pedirte perdón en nombre del tarado que tengo como hermano.´´

``No te preocupes. Vos no tenes que hacerte cargo. El tardo es él.´´, dijo Bella de atrás mío. ``Yo me voy ya. No tengo hambre.´´, nos dijo mientras iba a agarrar sus cosas. ``Los veo halla´´, grito desde la puerta.

Todo transcurrió normalmente. Pero la felicidad duro muy poco. Edward salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina para agarrar algo. En su camino estaba Rosalie. Que al verlo se volvió el Demonio de Tasmania. Edward sin darse cuenta de la ira de mi amiga el saludo amigablemente. Y entonces Rose le pego una piña, que por suerte no lo dejo sangrando.

**EPOV**

Primero, vi su puño dirigiéndose hacia mi cara, luego sentí el impacto. Y que impacto! Me dolió horrores.

`` ¡TE VOLVES A METER CON MI AMIGA Y TE DEJO SIN HIJOS Y DESPUES TE MATO! ¡¿Capito?´´, me dijo. Me dio tanto miedo que no hice más que asentir. Se fue mirándome con odio, si las miradas mataran…

`` ¿Qué le pasa?´´, pregunte confundido y dolorido. El duende (no me acuerdo el nombre de la chica) me miro con odio y agarro su mochila y la de la rubia.

``Mejor la alcanzo. No quiero estar con una persona que juzga sin saber de qué habla´´, me dijo ¡Dios! ¿Yo que hice?

Se fue pegando un portazo. Jasper me explico y bueno la culpa me empezó a comer la cabeza. Emmet me pego donde me pego la rubia… Rosalie, era su nombre. Me advirtió que si esto llegaba arruinar las cosas con sus chicas dejaba que Rosalie se encargara de mí. Ante esa amenaza me tense, y trague en seco.

Jasper dijo que llegábamos tarde. Así que tuvimos que correr hasta la cancha de _rugby._ Por suerte, la maestra estaba tratando de poner orden y no se dio cuenta que acabamos de llegar. Nos sentamos al lado de dos rubias (si es que a una de ellas se les podía decir así) y una morena. Comenzaron a charlar con nosotros, la rubia se llamaba Lauren, la rubia, que en realidad no es rubia, Tanya y la morena Jessica. Eran realmente agradables. Nos contaron algunas cosas del colegio. Y quedamos en almorzar con ellas en el comedor.

**APOV**

Vi a la estúpida de Jessica Stanley chamullándose a MI Jasper. Que gato más estúpido. La tengo que poner en su lugar. Al igual que a Lauren, que se chamulla a Emmet, que es de Rose. Tanya estaba prácticamente tratando de llevarse a Edward a la cama, se tiraba para delante para que él pudiera ver mejor su asqueroso escote. No sé si tenía que ponerme rabiosa por eso, pero bueno.

Rose y yo estábamos muy ocupadas pensando en torturas para esas zorras como para hablar con Bells. Pero por lo que pude ver cuando la maestra nos callo, y nos sentamos bien, Bella había estado hablando con un chico que se partía. Esa chica no se queda atrás.

``Ahora que se callaron todos voy a hablar. Me llamo Mercedes Capza. Soy la organizadora general de todos los deportes de este colegio. No me van a ver tan a menudo como a los profesores de cada deporte. Hoy no están porque ustedes todavía se están acostumbrando al colegio. El próximo martes si van a estar. Los martes, lamentablemente para ustedes, hay TODO el día deporte.  
Cambiando de tema, les voy a decir los diferentes deportes que tienen. Para las mujeres, hockey, patinaje artístico sobre hielo y gimnasia rítmica. Para los hombres, rugby, Football, hockey sobre hielo, básquet, y baseball. Para ambos sexos, equitación, natación, esgrima, tennis, volley y carreras.  
Van a tener que elegir, pueden hasta cinco deportes. No les van a sacar tiempo de estudio, no se preocupen. Porque una vez que estén divididos, son los únicos deportes que va a hacer los martes.  
La directora me pidió que anuncie algo en nombre de ``Música Y Baile´´. Los viernes, antes del medio día tienen música, y depuse baile. Baile, incluye desde ballet hasta tango.  
Ahora vamos que lo primero que van a probar es esgrima. Después, patinaje artístico sobre hielo y hockey sobre hielo.´´ nos dijo.

La seguimos por un pasillo largo, donde había muchas puertas. Finalmente, paramos en una puerta doble. Abrió las dos puertas y les puso una traba. Entramos y había una ``cancha´´ de esgrima. Mercedes dijo que nos pusiéramos de a parejas. Lamentablemente, Rose y yo tuvimos que ir con un tal Eric y un tal Tyler, respectivamente. Bella, le toco con ese caño. Estos dos van a terminar juntos, lo presiento.

Después de una hora de ensañarnos ``lo básico´´, la entrenadora decidió que era tiempo de ir a tennis y de ahí a volley. Drástico cambio de planes. Nos pidió que siguiéramos con las mismas parejas.  
Después de dos horas agotadoras, al sol, de tennis y volley. Mercedes por fin decidió que era tiempo de ir al hielo.  
Me olvide de mencionar que Rubia plástica 1(Tanya) trato de impresionar a todos siendo la primera en demostrar los deportes. Y ¡Por Dios! No es una chica atlética, para nada. Casi me muero de la risa. Lo único que impresiono a todos es que le podíamos ver la tanga… y lo peor, es que algunos chicos les gusto. _Gross_

En fin, fuimos al mismo edificio donde estaba el lugar de esgrima, y a una puerta de ahí estaba la pista de hielo. Caminamos tanto para ir justo al lado a donde estábamos al principio. Esa mujer es una loca.  
Ella abrió las puertas y le puso la traba, justo como había hecho con las puertas de la ``cancha´´ de esgrima. Entramos y vimos una pista de hielo enorme. Osea, era como tres veces mi guarda ropas (el que tengo en casa, obvio).

Mercedes abrió las puertas y las trabo. Nos hizo uso un ademan con las manos para que nos sentáramos. Nos dijo que no causáramos mucho alboroto, que iba a buscar los patines. Obviamente, todos empezamos a hablar. Sucedió lo mismo que en la cancha de rugby, las rubias (Jessica es considerada rubia porque la pobre es muy tonta) se pusieron a hablar con mi Jasper, Emmet y Edward. Bella había desaparecido. Ah. Nop, ahí estaba, levantándose a ese chico.

``Rose, mira a Bella´´, le dije a mi mejor amiga.

``La chica no pierde el tiempo. Ahora, si me lo permitís, voy a volver a matar con la mirada a esa rubia falsa.´´, me reí un poco y después me puse seria mirando a la morena… que carecía de neuronas.

``Chicos, chicos, chicos. SILENCIO. Gracias. Bueno acá están los patines ¿Hay alguno de ustedes que pueda hacer una muy buena demostración? Digo, sin que se termine lastimando. No hace falta que quien sea quien haga la demostración haga un _triple lutz-triple toe loop._´´, nos dijo. Nadie se atrevió a levantar la mano, ni siquiera Bells. Raro. A ella le gusta que la gente admire sus habilidades en el hielo. La mire ¡Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención! Estaba tratando de contener la risa.

Y para la sorpresa de nadie RP1 (Rubia plástica 1) decidió que era buena en esto… La pobre no se daba cuenta que los deportes no eran su habilidad… Si es que tenía alguna.

``Yo puedo hacer esa demostración, Señorita Capza. Soy la mejor patinadora de mi edad.´´ dijo la estúpida de Tanya Denali. Me tenia de los nervios.

``Eso dijiste en todos los deportes…Y la verdad es que sos un asco en todos.´´, le dije, causando que todo cuarto año se riera.

La rubia oxigenada me ignoro, fue a la pista, trato de hacer una cosa (después le tengo que preguntar a Bella), y se cayó.

Todos trataron de contener la risa, pero era inevitable. Fue tan gracioso. Su cara fue la mejor parte. Impotencia y verguenza estampados en su cara. Lo que receto el médico para mejorar un mal día, que consiste de una perra tratando de sacarte tu hueso. Wow. Acabo de comparar a Jasper con un hueso. Que fría. Qué bueno que esto no sale de mi cabeza.

Al fin Bella decidió entrar en acción.

``Entrenadora.´´, le llamo. Ella la miro y Bella continúo. ``Yo puedo hacer _triple lutz-triple toe loop _sin terminar como termino… Perdón, ¿cómo te llamas?´´ Tanya le respondió secamente. `` ¿Qué? Me distrajeron tus pechos operados.´´ todos se rieron, hasta Edward. Antes, cuando Tanya se había caído no se había reído, la había ayudado ¡Uh! Esa era la señal. Esa era la señal que Bella le estaba dando a RP1, ``no te metas con mi carne´´. Esto iba a hacer legendario… Y tengo que dejar de llamar a las personas como elementos.

``Bueno, Isabella si te sentís tan confiada, ven. Hace tu demostración.´´, Mercedes le dijo desafiante. Bella le sonrió aceptando el desafío. Bajo, y se coloco en el medio de la pista. Tenía sus patines, no los que nos daba el colegio.

Hizo el _triple_ algo perfectamente. Hubo varios que se pusieron de pie para aplaudirla, como rose y yo… y ese chico con el que estaba hablando constantemente. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa la verdad. Hasta RP2 (Lauren) y morena plástica tonta 1 (quien más que Jessica) aplaudieron. Tanya la miraba con odio y Bella la miraba diciendo _``Take that, Bitch!´´_

Mercedes nos pidió a las chicas que bajáramos e hiciéramos unos giros y saltitos. Bella me ayudo a mí y a Rose. Para mí era como ballet en hielo. Con unas botas con hasta realmente pesadas. Era complicado. Y esas botas me mataban los pies. Espero que no duela cuando me tenga que poner mis zapatillas.

Depues nos dijo que nos pusiéramos de nuevo nuestras zapatillas. Ya habíamos terminado pero teníamos que quedarnos a ver a los chicos tirar al arco. Alineo a los chicos en el hielo y les pregunto si alguno quería der arquero. Alec Vulturi, levanto la mano. Mercedes le dio el equipo de arquero **(N/A: en hockey se le llama al conjunto para protegerse, **_**pats. **_**Pero eso es en hockey sobre césped, ni idea como se le llama en hockey sobre hielo.)**

Uno a uno fueron pasando. Mi Jazz tiro bárbaro le metió justo en la esquina derecha. El quinceavo fue ese chico que estaba hablando con Bella, él fue después de Edward, quien tiro perfecto pero Bella no aplaudió como hicimos todas las chicas.

Cuando ese chico pasó y metió un gol esquinado, todas aplaudimos. Bella aplaudió, y le silbo de la forma que hacen esos degenerados por la calle. El chico… me tiene harta decirle ``el chico´´, vamos a decirle X. Volviendo al tema, X miro a Bella, se golpeo con el puño tres veces el corazón y apunto con el dedo índice hacia Bella. Ella le sonrió con una de _esas _sonrisas, se mordió el lado derecho del labio y le guiño un ojo. Rose y yo no miramos desesperadas. Esto superaba TODO. Estaba actuando como si fuera su novia y como si estuvieran en el partido en serio.

``La estamos perdiendo´´, me susurro y grito a la vez Rose.

``Hay que hacer algo tipo ya. Hay que hablar con ella, conseguir que nos diga quién es ese chico. Hoy, cuando terminen las clases, la interrogamos´´, le dije como si estuviéramos hablando de una misión de la CIA.

``Tenemos que terminar con esto antes de que sea tarde´´, me dijo rose con el mismo tono, nos mimaros a los ojos y nos empezamos a reír.

`` ¿De qué se ríen?´´, la voz de Bella me sorprendió. No la había escuchado en un rato largo.

``Nada, B. Cuando volvamos al cuarto, tenemos que hablar nosotras tres.´´, le advirtió Rosalie, Bella rodo los ojos. Sabia de que se trataba el asunto.

El resto de la clase paso normal. Después de que los chicos terminaran de cambiarse, Mercedes nos dijo que nos encontrábamos después del almuerzo en la pista de carreras.

Cuando salimos, Rose y yo cruzamos miradas con RP2 y MPT1 (morena plástica tonta 1). Y justo entre nosotras cuatro pasaron Jasper y Emmet. Nosotras fuimos más rápidas y los agarramos del brazo. Los invitamos a almorzar con nostras y accedieron, al principio dudaron un poco porque ya habían quedado con Mallory, Stanley y Denali. También invitaron a Edward. Tuvimos que decir que sí. Después que Bella hablara con X se nos acerco y nos pregunto si ``su amigo´´ (¿Por qué no nos decía su nombre? ¿Le gustaba vernos morir de intriga?) podía almorzar con nosotras, y tampoco pudimos decir que no. Esto iba a ser muy incomodo. Como esa vez que Bells, Rose y yo, nos quedamos charlando con dos chicos, y entonces vino la chica con la que había cortado esa misma tarde hace, más o menos, media hora. Fue incomodísimo. (**N/A: Eso me pasó a mí. Encima el chico le había cortado, no a la cara, si no que el mejor amigo fue y le dijo que se había terminado.)**

Acompañada por Jasper y Emmet y Rose me dirigí hacia el comedor. Le preguntamos a una chica, muy amable, si nos podía decir donde quedaba el comedor. Como se dirigía para el comedor no le fue ningún problema para ella mostrarnos el camino. Rose la invito a comer con nosotras y acepto. Era una chica muy tímida y agradable. Estaba en nuestro año.

Estábamos en la cola para pedir nuestra comida. Emmet estaba contando chistes tan malos que te hacían reír, y se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabíamos el nombre de la chica.

``A todo esto, ¿vos cómo te llamas?´´ le pregunto Emmet.

``Angela, Angela Weber. Soy nueva como ustedes. Creo que son los primeros que me hablaron de buen modo. Conocí a otras chicas que me dijeron cuatrochi. Creo que las conocen, Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory.´´ Esta chica era lo más. Le caían mal las descerebradas… Y me hacia acordar un poco a la vieja Bella.

Nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa y todo paso sin ninguna dama. Edward se nos unió al poco tiempo. _Todo normal… pero siempre en la vida hay drama… ¿Por qué será eso?

Volviendo al tema. Bella llego con ese chico tannn lindo y antes de sentarse nos lo presento.

``Chico, chicas, chica que no conozco y Edward, ´´ siseo en el ultimo nombre ``les presento a Jacob Black. Lo conocí hoy en las gradas. Me salvo de Mike Newton. Que chico más desagradable.´´

Se sentaron y Rose y yo empezamos a hablar con él. Lindo, amable, amigable y chistoso. Que chico más perfecto. Bue, no tan perfecto como mi Jasper, pero safa. Todos nos hicimos amigos de él rapidísimo. Incluso Eddo, como le decía Emmet. Angela y Bella se hicieron amigas enseguida.

Después del almuerzo, volvimos con la entrenadora y nos dio media hora para que la comida no nos cayera mal. Al cabo de esa media hora, corrimos unas vueltas y nos pusimos de a dos para las a carreras. Por ser nuestro primer día Mercedes nos dejo salir más temprano ¡Gracias a Dios!

Antes de volver a nuestros cuartos intercambiamos números con Angela. Volvimos a nuestro cuarto. Y nos turnamos para una muy necesitada ducha. No era muy cómodo estar toda transpirada.

Alquilamos _The Last Song_, junto con Jazz, Rose y Em. Lloramos como locas hacia el final de la película (y a veces soltamos una que otra lagrima durante la peli). Bella había salido con Jake y Eddo estaba en su cuarto con la notebook. Cuando termino la peli, nos hicimos unos sándwiches de jamón, queso Chedar y tomate. Lavamos las cosas que usamos y nos fuimos para nuestros respectivos cuartos ya que eran las once de la noche y mañana empezábamos con las clases que no eran ni gimnasia ni música y baile.

Rose y yo charlamos un poco mientras nos preparábamos para dormir, pero en el exacto momento que apoyamos la cabeza en la almohada y planchamos como nunca.

**BPOV**

``Jake, me encantaría quedarme más rato tirando dardos a la foto de Tanya, que la verdad no tengo idea como conseguiste, pero tengo irme Rose y Al se van a preocupar. Encima, me deje el cel. en el depto. Créeme esas locas pueden llamar al 911 pensando que me raptaron.´´ le dije por decima vez. Ese chico era más terco que yo.

``Está bien. Solo porque no quiero pasar la noche siendo interrogado. Pero me tenes que prometer que mañana después de clases vas a ir a tomar un café conmigo… a la cafetería del colegio, obvio. No te creas que vamos a ir a Starbucks ni nada eh.´´, me dijo apuntándome con el dedo índice, se veía muy gracioso. No pude evitar reírme.

``Promesa de _girlscout. _Bye, Jake. La pase genial. Conseguite una fotinho (N/A: se dice fotiño. En realidad ninguna de las dos existe, o eso creo, pero es como un habito para mi decirle así a las fotos, jij) de Jessica y Lauren. Rose y Ali van a estar felices de tirarles dardos.´´ mientras decía esto había abierto la puerta y ya estaba afuera. Me despedí con la mano y me encamine al depto.

Abrí la puerta en silencio por miedo de que alguien estuviera durmiendo y lo pudiera llegar a despertar. Cerré despacito y fui a mi cuarto.

Ahí estaban Rose y Al profundamente dormidas. Súper preocupadas están por mí, me dije a mi misma. Me puse mi bóxer de Kevingston (solo lo uso para dormir, son muy cómodos) y un top blanco de Gap, que venía con una especie de corpiño incorporado. Abrí mi cama, y me tire en ella, pero no tenía nada de sueño. Paso una hora en la que hice de todo hasta jugué al solitario spider en la compu. Me levante y me puse a mirar por la ventana. Mi viste inocentemente localizo la pileta exterior  
(había una interior también) y me dieron gana de ir. Así que agarre mis ojotas verde agua, me puse un saquito finito, pero lo suficiente como para abrigarme un poco del frio y me fui, cerrando la puerta lo más despacito posible.

Llegue a la pileta que estaba iluminada por luces y me senté en el borde. Me sentía tan en paz. Cerré los ojos y deje la mente en blanco mientras movía los pies dentro del agua.

**EPOV**

Escuche una puerta cerrándose, y me asome para ver quien entro. Era Bella que volvía de Dios sabe dónde. Ni siquiera la salude y volví a mi preciada notebook. Al cabo de una hora y media, o algo así, escuche la puerta principal cerrase de nuevo. Salí de mi cuarto, solo con mi pantalón de pijama, y abrí la puerta principal para ver quien se había ido. En la oscuridad llegue a ver a Bella caminando lentamente hacia fuera. Sin dudarlo, la seguí.

Cuando llego a la pileta descubierta, se sentó. Al cabo de un rato se saco la ojotas y puso los pies en el agua. Cerró los ojos y tiro la cabeza para atrás haciendo que su hermosa cabellera cayera por su espalda. Parecía tan pacifica. Era como ver un ángel.

No me pude aguantar más de estar lejos de ella y me acerque.

`` ¿Te gusta estar en la pileta a las 2 de la mañana?´´, le pregunte.

`` ¿Qué mierda queres? ¿Seguir burlándote de mí?´´, me pregunto. Me senté a su lado, y la mire. No me esperaba esa respuesta de su parte. Okay, lo acepto, tenía derecho de estar enojada. Pero no pensé que seguía enojada.

``Nop. En realidad vengo para hacer las paces. Me comporte como un reverendo idiota con vos. No te conozco y aunque no me agradan esas cosas que haces, no tengo ningún derecho a tratarte como te trate solo por eso. Aparte no se tus motivos y saque conclusiones antes de conocerte. Me podes perdonar, en serio me siento mal.´´ todo eso que le dije fue sincero… y aunque no lo quiera aceptar quiero ser su amigo. Vi como es cuando esta con sus amigos en el comedor, y me pareció que es una chica genial.

``Bueno… Te perdono. Solo porque los novios de mis amigas son tus hermanos y porque vivimos juntos.´´, me dijo. Impulsivamente la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla. La solté y pude ver por las luces de la pileta que se había sonrojado. Que dulce se veía así. Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo por un rato hasta que algo que había dicho me llamo la atención.

`` ¿Cómo es eso que mis hermanos y tus amigas están de novios? No me dijeron nada.´´, le pregunte.

``No están de novios, por ahora al menos. Pero parecen porque se viven tirando onda. Se ven lindos juntos. Es como si Jasper pudiera controlar a Alice. Y como si Emmet pudiera hacer que Rose no sea tan fría. Se complementan en algún sentido. Y eso es lo más profundo que dije en toda mi vida.´´, me explico mientras se reía a lo último.

Después empezamos a charlar de cosas muy cualquiera. Como que el árbol tenía forma maquiavélica. A eso de las tres y media, Bella se quedo dormida sobre mi hombro. La levante como se hace en las bodas y la lleve al depto. En el camino ella se garro de mi cuello, y para cuando la quise dejar en su cama, no me soltaba.

Cuando logre soltarme me dirigí a la puerta pero la escuche murmurar en sueños: ``No me dejes.´´ Y quién era yo para no obedecerle.

Me acosté al lado de ella en la cama y me dormí profundamente.

* * *

**N/A 3: WUUU! Lo termine! Chics este fue el cap. 3, si les gusto, no les gusto, les encanto, lo odiaron, dejen reviews. No cuesta nada, en realidad si no tenes ganas de dejar un RR es matador, pero bueno.**

**Me encanta dejar adelantos… pero no se me ocurrió nada para el próximo cap. Y si pongo algún adelanto ahora, va a terminar siendo pura mierda. Así que sorry pero hoy no.**

**Como no puedo conmigo misma, les dejo algo, que, les aviso, poray no lo pongo en el otro capítulo:**

_**Ay, maldito hijo de puta ese despertador. Me despertó del mejor sueño. Qué más da, ya estoy despierta. Me levante y me desperece. Mire para la derecha y esta balice durmiendo pacíficamente. Y mire a la izquierda y vi a Bella y a Edward durmiendo tipo cucharita. Sonreí al verlos. Y se ve que todavía estaba tan dormida que esa imagen no penetro bien en mi cerebro hasta que salí de la ducha y los volví a ver. **_

_**Desperté a Alice quien me miro confusa, le señale a Eddie y a Bells. Y se puso a saltar y a gritar ``Yo sabía, yo sabía´´, como loca. Como hacía para estar así, si hace un momento estaba en estado recién despertada.**_


	4. ¿Amor o amistad?

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV **_**``Niñas Mal´´**_**, yo solo use el nombre.**

**N/A:**** Chics! Hola! Como andan? Pendonenme por no haber actualizado antes, me tomo mas de lo pensado. Y tuve varios problemitas en el medio  
Primero se me había roto el teclado, cuando pude por fin escribir se me ocurrieron dos ideas para fics. y no me pude concentrar en este fic. hasta que escribí los primeros capítulos de los otros fics. Después me enganche con Pretty Little Liars, 90210, Glee y The Vampire Dairies por un sitio que se llama . Como es obvio del verano salí con amigas y me fui como tres días a lo de una y así. Mis primos vinieron de vacaciones y mi tía se accidento (no la que venía de vacaciones). Aparte de todo eso, ya empecé con la temporada de hockey y eso me saca tiempo. Pero ya está todo bien así que acá les traigo un nuevo cap. yay!**

**Pero primero ****agradecimientos! (Perdón si me olvide de alguien pero tengo un lio de mails y me estoy volviendo re loca así que, sorry)**

**Brem Cullen****: gracias por agregarme a alerta y favorito! Y obvio por tu review ;) Decirle a las fotos ``fotinhos´´ es lo masss! Gracias en serio por tu review!**

**katiuska-swan:**** Gracias un montonazo por tu alerta, favorito, y tu review… aunque no entendí si es bueno o malo, sin ofender.**

**Michel Wayland S. Cullen: ****Gracias mil por (sorry no me pude contener es un chiste interno con mi BFF) tu favorito, alerta y review! **

**lesly jailenne ():**** Me mato tu review, sobre todo el auu. Gracias, enserio.**

**Bue, acá va el capi**

* * *

**Niñas Mal**

**Capitulo 4**

Ay, maldito hijo de puta ese despertador. Me despertó del mejor sueño, estábamos Em y yo cabalgando por unas colinas vestidos como si estuviéramos en la época victoriana. Qué más da, ya estoy despierta. Me levante y me desperece. Mire para la derecha y estaba Alice durmiendo pacíficamente. Mire a la izquierda y vi a Bella y a Edward durmiendo tipo cucharita. Sonreí al verlos. Se ve que todavía estaba tan dormida que esa imagen no penetro bien en mi cerebro hasta que salí de la ducha y los volví a ver.

Desperté a Alice quien me miro confusa y enojada, le señale a Eddie y a Bells. Se puso a saltar y a gritar ``Yo sabía, yo sabía…´´, como loca. Como hacía para estar así, si hace un momento estaba en estado recién despertada, estaba mas allá de mi.

Con sus grititos despertó a todo el depto. Emmet y Jasper entraron con un palo de hockey sobre hielo y un _bate, _respectivamente. Cuando vieron que era Alice dejaron caer sus ``armas letales´´ y se apoyaron contra el marco de la puerta, cada uno de un lado. Bella y Edward se habían despertado y miraban alrededor desconcertados. Bella se dio la vuelta pensando que después no había un vacio… y se hizo mierda. Pobrecita se rompió el culito y no es una buena manera de empezar el día. Se paro y miro a Alice con un odio profundo, profundo.

-¿Se puede saber porque me desperté con TUS gritos a las…-se fijo en el reloj de su mesita de luz -SEIS MENOS CUARTO DE LA MAÑANA? Seguro salió una nueva colección de Prada o algo- le dijo realmente molesta.

-Bueno, Bellita querida, yo te explico. VOS dormiste con EDWARD. Por eso mis gritos. Osea, era oooobvio que iban a terminar juntos. Hasta Emmet lo sabía-dijo.

-Para, para, para ¿Qué queres decir con eso de `hasta Emmet lo sabia´? No insinúas nada, ¿no?-le pregunto mi pobre osito sexy confundido. Que tontito que era

-Naaaa **(N/A: es como un no sarcástico)**. Solo quiero decir que si alguien de tu intelecto lo sabia como no íbamos a saberlo nosotros- le respondió. El tontín se lo creyó y salió del cuarto con aire de ``soy el mejor´´. Jasper lo siguió tambaleándose. Edward se quedo ahí, nosotras tres lo miramos y después de un ratito se fue. Creo que ni se dio cuenta de que hacia.

-Si llegan a hacer una sola pregunta les quemo toda su ropa-nos amenazo con su tono que decía que lo decía posta. Alice se fue a cambiar corriendo más rápido que un chico cuando su novia le pide de acompañarla a ir al shopping. Yo agarre el uniforme que estaba en una silla y me lo puse. Bella hizo lo mismo y en tiempo record estábamos listas. Excepto por Alice. Que cuando todos nos estábamos yendo a clases salió y nos apuro. Que loca esta chica. Pero así la quiero.

Mi primera clase era matemática y la tenía con Bella y Jasper. Bella y yo nos sentamos juntas y Jasper se sentó con otra persona. La clase fue muy aburrida. La primera mitad de ella fue decir nuestros nombres y contar algo sobre nosotras. Yo le robe a Bella lo que iba a decir (todos los años que empezamos en un nuevo colegio dice lo mismo). Dije ``No tengo citas y no me pongo de novia´´, así que Bells tuvo que decir que patinaje artístico sobre hielo era su pasión. Nada original, pero bueno. Jasper dijo que le encantaba estudiar, sobre todo historia. Alerta nerd. La verdad que no sé lo que Alice ve en él, pero por algo a mi no me gusta y a ella sí.

Cuando termino Mate. Me fui a Historia con Jasper. El resto de las clases las tenia sola. Gracias al cielo llego la hora del almuerzo. Me sente con Bella, Alice, Angela, su novio Ben, Jasper, Edward, Jacob y mi Emmet. Fue un almuerzo de lo más divertido, sobre todo cuando Bella trato de enseñarle a los chicos (``los chicos´´ quiere decir los Cullen, Jacob no se incluye porque no era un santo como ellos. Es mas como nosotras, sin lo del sexo con extraños) como se toma un _shot _con la botella de agua. Se le escapo toda el agua por los costados de la boca y se mojo toda la camisa haciendo que se le transparentara todo. Como nos reímos.

Había una sola cosa que me preocupaba: Bella no comió nada. Cuando Jacob le pregunto por qué no comía, ella se justifico diciendo que su entrenadora le dijo que el lunes empezaban de nuevo con el patinaje y que tenía que pesar 50 KG, y pesaba 57 KG. Dijo que lo de comer poco era hasta que bajara los 7 kilos, que cuando empezara el entrenamiento iba a equilibrar las cosas. Todos nos quedamos viéndola con preocupación y ahí se le ocurrió lo de los shots.

Sonó el timbre y todos nos fuimos a clase, y justo esa clase me tocaba con Edward. Al principio no nos hablamos ni nada. No voy a mentir, fue porque todo el colegio nos estaba saludando. Tres días y ya éramos el grupito de los populares, yay! Había chicos que se partían a mil que no paraban de mirarme, y chicas lindas o novias de esos chicos que me miraban con envidia y odio, que placer…Pero eso no era lo que quería decir. Lo que quería decir es que no me sentí tan llena de gozo como antes…porque el único chico que me gustaba no…no se fijaba en mí. Edward me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me salvo de que me estrellara contra los lockers.

-Wow ¿Estas bien? Esos lockers son bastantes visibles y casi te los comes- me dijo y se empezó a reír tanto que se tuvo que agachar para agarrarse el estomago. Yo aproveche y le pegue con la rodilla en un musculo del muslo. El pobre se callo del dolor, me agache y le susurre en el oído.

-Nunca te burles de mí. La última vez que alguien lo hizo termino muy pero muy mal- me levante, me corrí el pelo de mi hombro y seguí caminando cual típica chica popular de las películas que al caminar por los pasillos la gente se hace a un lado y hay un misterioso reflector que la ilumina.

Llegue a clase justo cuando el profesor estaba entrando. Nos empezó hacer preguntas sobre que era realmente History. Como quince minutos después de que empezara la clase vino Edward con una bolsa de hielo en el muslo. Cuando el profesor le dijo que se sentara a mi lado trato de intimidarte con esas miradas que son supuestamente matadoras. PSI* nadie logra esas miradas como yo.

Cuando termino esa clase tuvimos un pequeño recreo de diez minutos pero los únicos dos en ese edificio éramos él y yo. Bella, Alice y Emmet estaban en uno juntos y Jacob y Jasper igual.

-No me vas decir nada. No te lo pregunto porque es obvio que sos de esas chicas...-lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando

-Corazoncito de mi alma tenes que dejar de hacer eso. Se ve que todavía no aprendiste que sacar conclusiones sobre la vida de personas que no conoces jode. En mi caso, mi pasado no es tan wow, como para hacerme como soy. osea si, algunas cosas cambiaron pero no me hicieron lo que soy ahora, en algunas cosas sí, pero en la mayoría no. Te digo la paso mejor así como están las cosas ahora. Pero el de Bella si lo es, su pasado si la hizo como es ahora. Me enoje tanto con vos porque soy como mama osa con ellas. Y aunque no se note Bella no es tan fuerte. Hay muchas cosas que la obligaron a ponerse ese disfraz. Te diría unas cuantas pero tendría que cavar mi propia tumba.  
Si se entera que te dije esto me muero, así que lo mantenes en secreto o la amenaza de esta mañana va a dejar de ser solo una amenaza y va a ser una realidad-él asintió rápidamente asustado-. Bien. Escucha, cuando Bella entro en el cuarto la vi como nunca. Hecho a Emmet del cuarto furiosa. Después nos empezamos a pelear justamente por eso y de repente empezó a llorar como una desquiciada. Nos conto lo que dijiste…dijiste que su madre de seguro estaba avergonzada, ¿no?-me asintió- Dios la cagaste feo. Ese es el tema que no se toca. Es…más que delicado.  
Pero estoy segura que ella te va a contar todo. Ahora son muy buenos amigos, ¿no?...-me quede pensando y se me ocurrió una idea loca- ¿Te gusta Bella?

Me miro escéptico. Lo iba a presionar para que me diera una respuesta pero sonó el timbre. Salió corriendo (literalmente) hacia la próxima clase, que era en otro edificio. No se iba a escapar tan fácilmente de Rosalie Hale.

**EPOV**

Lo que me dijo Rose me dejo pensativo. Era imposible. A mi no me podía gustar Bella. Ella no era mi tipo de chica, era demasiado rebelde, muy problemática, demasiado promiscua. Pero no solo tenía contras, tenía pros también. Por ejemplo era inteligente, bonita, cuando se comportaba como una persona normal era lo mas divertida del mundo, y el color que toman su mejillas cuando se sonroja es adorable. No es perfecta, pero últimamente (ergo desde lo de la pileta), me siento diferente hacia ella. Cando dijo lo de bajar de peso me preocupe, cuando Rose me conto que lloro mucho quise ir y abrasarla, consolarla. Sentimientos muy extraños para mí. Nunca tuve novia o algo así. Yo estaba esperando a la indicada y Bella no es esa persona. Seguro estoy sintiendo todo esto porque mis hermanos me contagiaron, ellos creen que Rosalie y Alice son las indicadas. Que ridículos. Las conocen hace tan poco tiempo y ya piensan eso.

Ni siquiera sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir que YO amara o gustara de _Bella._

-¿Señor Cullen cuál es la respuesta?- me pregunto el profesor de Chemestry.

-eee… No se- le respondí, aunque sonó mas como una pregunta. Toda la clase se rio y eso no le gusto. Me empezó a gritar sobre prestar atención en clase y no sé qué otra cosa, termino mandándome al pasillo. La verdad que la pase mejor ahí. Quince minutos después sonó el timbre anunciando el cambio de clase. Me fui para el edificio 5 donde tenía biología. Me cruce con un tal Mike Newton que me caía bien, por lo poco que hable con él digo. Se iba a unir al equipo de rugby como yo. Entramos en la clase y señalo disimuladamente a una chica, me dijo: ``Ella va ser mía. No importa lo que digan. Yo voy a lograr domar a la tigresa´´. Luego hizo un ruido de tigre y un garra con su mano. Para no decir nada sobre eso mire hacia la chica. Me quede con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa al reconocer quien era y una furia rara creció en mi pecho. Raro.

Bella, estaba rodeada de chicos, todos ellos estaban parados mientras ella estaba sentaba. Puff, ¿Qué se cree la Reina? Mike fue corriendo como un Golden Retriever hacia ella. Yo fui caminando tranquilamente al banco apoye mis cosas a su lado y me senté. De lejos había escuchado a los chicos rogarle permiso para sentarse con ella. Mato cuando todos se quedaron callados al verme. Fue tan satisfactorio su silencio y su miradas recargadas de celos hacia mi. Uno tuvo el coraje de romper el silencio.

-¿Vas a dejar a este sentarse al lado tuyo? Yo te pedí antes que él. No, perdón, él ni siquiera te pidió permiso. Vino y se sentó-dijo Tyler Crowley, todos los chicos lo secundaron con ``si mal´´, ``es verdad´´ y asentimientos de cabeza.

-Chicos, Edward no se quedo como un reverendo idiota esperando y rogando para sentarse al lado mío. Él se mando y es un genio por eso. Aparte es mi mejor, va, uno de mis mejores amigos así que tiene privilegios. Sorry, pero es así. La próxima, sean hombres, no adolescentes muertos por una mujer- al terminar de decir eso, les hizo unas señas con las manos para que se fueran. Dios, que mina tan creída e insoportable. Trate de ignorarla pero me tomo de sorpresa al abrasarme.

-Ya se, ya se. De seguro parecí una creída, insoportable que adora hacerle eso a sus odiosos admiradores-se rio, con su encantadora y musical risa-. Pero es que no me los bancaba mas ¿Me perdonas?

-Pido, pido, pido **(N/A: es como decir para, par, para)**. No capto una cosita ¿Te tengo que perdonar porque…?

-Por que actué como una boluda, duh.

-Eh…Bueno perdonada-le dijo algo inseguro y sorprendido. Ella hizo un ruidito de alegría y me beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de mis labios, sin querer obviamente. Me soltó pero justo en el lugar donde sus labios habían tocado sus labios sentía un fuego ¿Qué era esa sensación?

La clase paso normalmente. Hicimos un trabajo con el microscopio **(N/A: el trabajo que hacen en el libro tanto como en la peli, no lo pude evitar jajajaj)**. Fue re fácil y tuvimos tiempo de charlar. Me junte de coraje y la invite a tomar un café en el Starbucks del colegio (no es Starbucks posta pero es de la onda). Su respuesta me entristeció.

-Te juro que re iría, pero ya le dije a Jake que nos íbamos a ver después de clase. Pero mañana te prometo que soy toda tuya, ¿si?

No me quedo otra que asentir y devolverle el beso en la mejilla mientras se iba. De repente odie a_ Jake_. No sé porque sentí una rabia muy intensa hacia él. No sé que era pero era molesto.

Creo que tengo que ir a un psicólogo… o a un psiquiatra porque la verdad es que me estoy volviendo totalmente loco.

**BPOV**

Me encontraba en el café de la secundaria esperando a Jake. Ya me había pedido un Vainilla Latte, mi café favorito. Estaba sumamente tranquila hasta que vi algo que me horrorizo. La imagen de una mujer de pelo largo marrón que llevaba puesto una pollera tubo negra, una camisa naranja coral hermosa y unos stilettos negros con la tirita que se agarra al tobillo naranja. Eso no fue lo que me espanto, lo que me espanto fue el parecido que tenia con…

-¡Bella! Ya sé que tarde mucho pero el profesor de Chemestry no me dejaba salir de la clase porque tenía que dejar de mandarme ``papelitos´´ con todo el mundo. Que idiota. Che, ¿que mirabas? Parecías súper concentrada.

-Ah, no, nada. Te perdono esta vez Jacob Black la próxima vez me las vas a pagar- le dije en broma y me soné los dedos **(N/A: ya saben, presionar los dedos fuerte hasta que hacen un ruidito)**. Nos reímos, charlamos y a eso de las siete me invito a su habitación a hacer la tarea, yo acepte. Fuimos hasta su cuarto y cuando entre me encontré que estaba todo decorado con velas y rosas, y había un olor a incienso insoportable, era demasiado fuerte y siempre los inciensos me dan dolor de cabeza. Pero no le iba a decir eso al pobre chico. Me senté en el sillón y saque mis cosas de matemáticas. Jacob antes de venir a sentarse puso una música en francés algo lenta para el ambiente de hacer tareas. Para que mentir, el había transformado su cuarto en un ambiente romántico.

Terminamos la tarea a eso de las ocho y media y en todo ese tiempo él se acerco mucho a mi en el sillón o me tiraba indirectas. Me incomodara porque Jake es un chico tierno, amable gracioso y por sobre todo bueno. Con el no podía ser cosa de un revolcón porque yo ya lo consideraba mi mejor amigo. Estoy segura que él no quería un revolcón, él quería una relación conmigo y yo no soy de las chicas que tienen relaciones amorosas, yo soy de las chicas que van a las fiestas, se emborrachan y tienen sexo con desconocidos. Aparte una relación me podría distraer del patinaje y no me podía permitir eso. Por lo menos no ahora que estas competencias me podían hacer famosa (mas de lo que soy, y no lo digo por creída), e incluso llevarme a las Olimpiadas. Pero al parecer yo estaba solo en esta decisión porque Rose y Ali ya estaban totalmente eclipsadas por Emmet y Jasper. No me importaba mucho, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de desilusiones.

Jake me invito a quedarme a cenar y no pude mas que aceptar. Le aclare que esto era solo una cena que no era nada romántico y él me repitió, pero sus palabras no tenían el mismo significado que el mío. Cocinamos pollo cortado en trozos con morrones rojos cortados en cubitos y cebolla picada, hicimos un arroz también. La verdad que nos quedo riquísimo. Yo estaba muerta de hambre y al parecer el también así que comimos en un cómodo silencio, cuando terminamos levantamos y lavamos las cosas. Después comimos uvas contando anécdotas de cuando éramos mas chicos. La pase genial y eso mismo le dije cuando me despedí de él. El me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla muy pero muy cerca de mí la comisura de mi labio.

En ese momento me puso muy a la defensiva y me fui algo enojada, o mejor dicho molesta. No tenía la necesidad de arruinar nuestra velada no romántica al besarme cerca de mis labios insinuándome a besarlo, o poray avisándome que me iba a besar.

Llegue al cuarto y me encontré con todos los chicos y las chicas lavando las cosas que usaron para comer, lo que me hizo pensar en Jacob. Nunca vi a alguien mas que a él en la habitación. Era un poco mas chiquita que la mía cierto, pero entraban tranquilamente cuatro personas. Le voy a tener que preguntar sobre eso.

Ayude a todos a limpiar las cosas y como eran las diez y media, ergo muy temprano, nos quedamos viendo The Vampire Diaries. Conseguimos que los chicos lo vean milagrosamente. Al terminar nos fuimos cada uno a su cuarto. Nos pusimos los pijamas o en el caso de Rose camisón de Victoria´s Secret. Nos sentamos en nuestras camas y le pregunte a Rose lo primero que le tenía que preguntar.

-¿Por qué te estabas dando esas miraditas coquetas con Emmet Cullen? Responde por que si no voy a usar la fuerza muajaja.

-Ok, que no les dé una infarto. Resulta que hoy a la tarde fui con mi osito- Alice y yo nos caímos de la cama riéndonos. Rose nos miro enfadada se levanto de la cama y nos pego en la cabeza y del dolor paramos de reírnos.

-Au ¿y eso porque Rose? Yo no hice nada, soy una santa-. Le dijo Alice inocentemente. Rosalie la miro asesinamente a Alice y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-¿Quieren que les cuente o no? Porque si me van a joder e interrumpir me voy adormir- Alice prácticamente se le tiro encima y la amenazo acortarle a todo el mundo que su primer besos fue con el nerd de nuestra anterior escuela. Yo las calme a las dos y le dije a mi amiga que continuara.

-Bueno resulta que me acompaño al club a ver a Nailah- ese es el nombre de la yegua de Rose, es egipcio y significa éxito, una metáfora para ella-. Y bueno fue genial, él fue realmente lindo con Nailah y él le gusto. Es como muy perfecto tener la aprobación de mi yegua, ya se eso sonó de lo mas extraño. En fin comenzamos a caminar por el parque y tipo como que estuvimos a esto- puso el dedo gordo y el dedo índice cerca de cada uno, casi se tocaban- de besarnos, pero obviamente algo tenía que pasar. Sonó su celular, era su mama que quería saber cómo estaban él y sus hermanos. Cuando corto me dijo que realmente le gustaba y que no quería salir dolido de esto y que nunca iba a hacer nada para lastimarme y…-Rose se quedo callada creando un suspenso muy dramático. Nosotras nos quedamos calladas sin seguirle la corriente como ella queríamos. Suspiro algo ininteligible, creo que dijo ``que amargas´´- ¡Y me pregunto si quería ser su novia! ¡Y ahora somos novios! ¡Tengo novio!

Lo que paso después fue demasiado muy divertido. Alice y yo nos tiramos encima de Rose celebrando y después corrimos al cuarto de nuestro ``cuñado´´, mas bien fuimos a invadir su cuarto, y lo abrazamos muy fuerte. La cara que pusieron los tres hermanos fue genial sobre todo porque entramos gritando como tres locas, o mejor dicho como Alice cuando una de sus tiendas favoritas esta en temporada de rebajas. Terminamos nuestro abrazo de osos y le dimos el discurso de que pasaba si la llegaba a lastimar y bueno me abrace con Jasper y con Edward, lo mismo hizo Alice. Pero ese abrazo fue con otro sentido. No sé que otro sentido, pero fue otra cosa. Fue mas que solo un abrazo de amistad y felicidad.

* * *

**N/A:**** ¿Florecerá un amor entre Bella y Jake? ¿Qué son esos sentimientos extraños que siente Edward? (redundante, ya se)**

**Espero que las haya gustado. Si no les gusto, si les gusto un poquitín o mucho Por favor, please, Porfas, dejen un review. Si quieren pueden poner una ****o ****lo que quieran ¿Sueno muy desesperada? Jajajaj**

*PSI: para su información (en ingles seria FYI, for your information)

**

* * *

**

Les dejo un adelanto chiquitín:

_**-Me enamore de vos. No me importa como seas lo único que quiero es estar con vos. Sos una persona genial y ¡te amo!**_

**O.O ¿Quién habrá dicho esto? ¿A quién?**


	5. El amor te destruye

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV **_**``Niñas Mal´´**_**, yo solo use el nombre.**

**N/A: Hola! Como verán este capítulo lo subí con mucho atraso, pero ya empezaron las clases otra vez y bueno, mucha tarea y todo eso así que mis actualizaciones van a tardar más, a menos que haga una cap. muy cortito o algo así. Aparte de eso volví de Chile el martes y tuve q estudiar un montón para pruebas que me perdí, adelantar cosas y ponerme al día. Me tomo mucho tiempo. La semana pasada me fui de campamento e iba a tratar de subir un capi pero se me re complico porque tenía que hacer el bolso y todo eso. Y el estudio, mas el hockey, mas las clases de confirmación me sacan muchísimo tiempo de estudio y de cualquier otra cosa. Imagínense que estoy prácticamente sin dormir porque como el miércoles y el jueves llego tarde a casa tuve que adelantar todas las cosas. Ahora me estoy dando un tiempecito, porque la verdad que ayer me saque casi todo de encima.  
Pero bueno, hablo mucho (escribo) mucho, no? Mejor los dejo con el cap. que eso es lo que a ustedes les interesa jajaja.**

**Antes de empezar le quiero agradecer a:**

**-Remmy-ro por agregarme a favoritos.**

**-Michel Wayland S. Cullen por su review. Créeme yo me imagine sus caras también y los grititos de Alice y me reía sola, mi mama me miraba como si estuviera loca. **

**-** **por agregarme a favoritos.**

**-** **..-. Por agregarme a favoritos.**

**-** **kathy cullen black por agregarme a favoritos.**

**-** **Ali () por su review. La verdad que no te puedo decir si entre Jake y Bella va a haber algo, pero lo que si te digo es que Jake me cae bien pero prefiero a Edward para Bella. Eso no significa que van a estar juntos, eh! **

* * *

**Niñas Mal**

**Capitulo 5**

Como es que una buena amistad se puede ir a la mierda por una estupidez que decís. Bueno una estupidez no fue para mí, me declare. Hace dos meses, todo era perfecto. Los mejores amigos del mundo, va, eso decía toda la secundaria. Es que de verdad lo éramos, nadie nos podía separar. Pero cuando para uno de esos dos mejores amigos, los sentimientos cambian, todo cambia. Sobre todo cuando te enamoras por primera vez. Es todo muy intenso y nuevo. Y los celos, son la peor de todas las cosas.

Obviamente no me enamore de la noche a la mañana. Claro que no, me enamore hace un mes, bueno, en realidad me di cuenta que la amaba hace un mes.

**Flashback**

**Estábamos Bella, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y yo en clase. Bella estaba comiendo un chicle y yo me ``quejaba´´ porque ella vivía comiendo chicle en clase. Entonces Alice me dijo que no me animaría ni en pedo a sacarle el chicle de la boca, yo obviamente dije que sí, no iba a dejar que me trataran de cagon* **_(*cobarde)_**. Pero a la queridísima Rosalie se le ocurrió ponerlo más difícil ¡Me reto a sacárselo de la boca con mi boca! Al principio me quede en shock, pero como no quería parecer un cobarde, les dije que en el recreo lo hacía. En el recreo no paso nada porque nos olvidamos y las chicas se fueron a chusmetear con Angela y otras chicas del curso. Una vez terminado el recreo, fuimos Bella, Jasper, Rosalie y yo a nuestra siguiente clase. Como la puerta estaba cerrada, todos los alumnos de esa clase tuvimos que esperar afuera. Bella decido encararme en ese momento.**

**-No te animaste a sacarme el chicle. ¿Que paso? ¿Te dio cosita? O es que solo sos un cagoncito-me dijo mi mejor amiga.**

**-Claro que no soy un cagon. Si queres lo hacemos acá y ahora- le respondí yo. Lo que no esperaba era que, estando a dos puertas de la sala donde se encuentran los preceptores y profesores, aceptara. **

**Se apoyo contra la puerta de la clase y puso mitad de su chicle Beldent Infinit entre sus dientes. Me quede mirándola por unos segundos y luego me incline sobre su boca. Mordí el chicle, pero al mismo tiempo nuestros labios superiores se tocaron. Sentí escalofríos recorrer mi espalda y luego todo mi cuerpo. En ese instante todo tuvo sentido para mí. Esa rabia que tenia contra los chicos que se la chamullaban, la sensación de tener que protegerla, todo. Estaba enamorado, y hace rato. Pero no todo es perfecto. Para que mi hermano no se diera cuenta de cuánto me gustaba ese ``beso´´, tire del chicle y bueno, digamos que ella lo soltó y me lo quede en mi boca. Tenía el mejor gusto del mundo, a menta, y gusto a Bella.  
A Rose se le ocurrió otra magnífica idea (sin sarcasmo). Ya que Bells se quejaba porque se había quedado in chicle Rose le sugirió a Bella que me sacara el chicle que yo le había robado de la boca con su boca, y ella lo hizo. La única diferencia es que yo deje solo una puntita afuera, y necesariamente nuestros labios se tuvieron que tocar, esta vez fueron los dos. Fue tan** **nuevo para mí, y la verdad es que me podría acostumbrar toda la vida a esos escalofríos. El maldito profesor tuvo arruinar el momento llegando con la llave de la clase y apurándonos para entrar.**

**Fin Flashback**

Ese recuerdo me hizo sonreír como idiota. Ese era uno de los más lindos recuerdos de mi ya muerta amistad con Bella. No se piensen que eso fue lo que nos termino. Osea, si, las cosas cambiaron pero no nos peleamos ni nada. Lo que si nos cambio fue lo que paso hace aproximadamente tres horas o dos.

Resulta que yo me había decidido a declararme en el peor de los momentos. En la práctica de patinaje. No se crean que fui y le grite te amo en la pista, la cosa fue más o menos así:

**Flashback.**

**-Emmet, entiendo que tu cabeza está centrada en Rose en este momento, pero ¿sabes donde esta Bella?**

**-Y yo que voy a saber, Eddie. Anda a molestar a otra parte.**

**Ya está. Me daba por vencido. Salí de la habitación y me senté en uno de los pufs del living. Ya le había preguntado a medio mundo donde podía estar Bella y nadie sabía. Claro que Rose o Alice podrían saber pero se habían ido ``de compras´´ y no atendían el celular. **

**De repente, me acorde que Bella tenia patín hoy. Me levante con los ánimos renovados. Corrí por la puerta y volví a entrar tan rápido como entre. Me había olvidado de ponerme pantalones y zapatillas. Que ridículo. Me puse unos jeans L´evis y unas All Star blancas (más bien casi grises de suciedad).**

**En fin, después de correr mucho, llegue a la pista de patinaje y creo que me quede unos quince minutos admirando como Bella hacia giros y otras piruetas en el hielo. Dios, no podía parar de deslumbrarme. Salí de mi trance y entre justo cuando su entrenadora le estaba dando un tiempo de descanso.**

**Ella salió de la pista y fue a buscar algo en su bolso, de seguro una botella de agua. Cuando entre ya estaba tomando agua, que bien que la conozco. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella y la sorprendí dándole un beso en la mejilla. Cuando me miro se sonrojo profundamente. Esta chica iba a crear nuevas gamas de rojo.**

**-Me asustaste tonto- me dijo con su angelical voz. Yo tan solo pude reírme, algo que últimamente estaba haciendo mucho.**

**-Patinas muy bien. Es hipnotizante- le comente como si no fuera la gran cosa. **

**Ella me miro y negó con la cabeza. No sé porque, pero no me importo.**

**-Este… Cuando salgas, venite a la pileta, ya sabes cual, te tengo que decir algo muy importante para mí y, si lo tomas bien, para vos también… supongo- ya esta, ya la había citado. Ahora todo dependía de la suerte o de algo y de la decisión que Bella tomara.**

**-Si si, obvio, voy ¿No te queres quedar a verme? Me siento muy solita con mi entrenadora- yo sonríe tan ampliamente que podría curar una enfermedad. Asentí entusiasmado y ella igual. Se levanto, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a entrenar de nuevo. No me había percatado de que su entrenadora nos estaba fulminando con la mirada, más bien me estaba fulminando a MI con la mirada de halcón que tenia. Otra cosa que había pasado por alto era que en la pista se escuchaba cualquier cosa que dijeras.  
Después de una media hora de hacer giros, Bella se cayó. Me preocupe, pero no fue un golpe muy fuerte, y tampoco callo desde el aire, por suerte. Me hacía sentir bien y mal que, antes de caer, ella me había mirado intensamente a los ojos. Eso a su entrenadora no le gusto. Le empezó a gritar sobre la falta de concentración, que las distracciones no la iban a llevar a ningún lado y cosas así, estaba realmente furiosa. Yo me quería meter a defenderla, pero de seguro iba a enbarrarla peor, aparte mi ángel se defiende bien solita (no es que lo voy a aceptar en voz alta). Bella se excuso diciendo que la había hecho hacer giros por mucho tiempo y que estaba mareada. Su entrenadora no supo que decirle y solo le dijo que se fuera, que la clase estaba terminada. Bella salió de la pista agitada, se acerco hasta donde estaba yo sentado en la gradas, agarro sus cosas y me dijo que nos fuéramos rápido, yo obedecí como el buen perrito que en el que me había convertido (no me quejo, eh). Me levante tan rápido que casi tiro a Bella, pero con mis súper reflejos la agarre y la apreté, inconscientemente, contra mi cuerpo. Nuestros rostros prácticamente se tocaban y nuestros labios, como imanes, se atraían mutuamente. Pero se ve que el universo tiene algo en nuestra contra porque alguien interrumpió nuestro momento y arruino lo que hubiera sido nuestro hermoso primer beso. **

**-¡Isabella! ¡Ven YA MISMO para acá! Te tengo que decir algo importantísimo- arruina momentos se tendría que llamar esta entrenadora. **

**-Espérame en la pileta, voy enseguida, apenas esta me deje ir-me dio un beso en la comisura del labio y me empujo, encaminándome hacia la entrada. Dios, esta chica me va a matar. **

**Me fui caminando lentamente a la pileta. Todavía no podía creer que le iba a confesar todo a Bella. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Empecé a pensar que le iba a decir y como ¿Seria mejor decirle que la amo sin vueltas?, ¿hacer una ``introducción´´?, ¿decirle que la amo y besarla?, ¿decirle todo, sacar todo de mi pecho y darle tiempo para que saliera de su shock? Quien me garantizaba que ninguna de esas ideas me saldría bien, no es como si tuviera una mejor amiga que vea el futuro.  
Espere, espere y espere. Pasaron las horas, ya era de noche, pero Bella nunca apareció.  
Cansado de esperar, preocupado y después de dejar mas treinta mensajes, y cincuenta llamadas en el celular de Bella me fui al dormitorio. Tan pronto como entre, me encontré con un tremendo lio. Alice y Rosalie que corrían por todo el dormí gritando que les faltaban las llaves del auto o algo así. Cuando me vieron entrar se palarizaron. Alice en una velocidad inhumana, vino hacia mí. **

**-¿Viste a Bella? No contesta el celular y, y, y… No volvió de su práctica-Alice terminó en sollozos arrodillada en el piso. Me agache con ella para consolarla y para no explotar en un brote de paranoia infernal. La abrace mientras ella mojaba mi camisa con sus lágrimas. Mire a Jasper para que él la consolará, porque nadie lo lograría mejor que él. La abrazo fuertemente y Rosalie, que siempre se mostraba fuerte, no estaba mucho mejor que ella, pero por lo menos Emmet estaba con ella. En ese momento odie no tener a nadie con quien estar. Pero si ahora no estuviera enamorado de pies a cabeza por Bella supongo que tampoco sentiría lo que siento.**

**Nos tomo diez minutos, a mis hermanos y a mí, calmar a las chicas y cinco para estar abriendo la puerta para ir a buscar a Bella. En ese mismo instante entro ella. ``BELLA!´´ gritamos todos en sorpresa y alegría. Yo fui el primero en abrasarla, mientras el resto la reprendía (Rose y Ali), la interrogaba (Emmet) y la miraba reprobatoriamente con una sonrisa en los ojos (Jazz). Una pregunta de Rosalie me llamo la atención.**

**-Pero Bella ¿Por qué tenes los ojos así? ¿Estuviste llorando? Por Dios Santo ¡décinos donde mierda te habías metido!**

**Había estado tan lleno de alegría al verla que ni me percate que tenía los ojos rojos y los alrededores rojos tipo irritados, como si se hubiera estado restregando con los puños de su buzo GAP los ojos. Me golpee mentalmente por eso. El amor de mi vida soltó una risita nerviosa.**

**-No me paso nada Ro. Solo que… ¡Perdóname Edward! No fue mi intención plantarte de esa manera. Es que al final termine la clase mas tarde de lo usual y ya era muy tarde y creí que te habías ido y me fui a dar a una vuelta con el coche y… Después vine acá.**

**-Si si, Bella, saliste tarde de la clase, plantaste a Edward, te fuiste con el coche. Pero hay una cosa que no me cierra. Lo que no me cierra es porque tenes los ojos tan mal. Yo te conozco y sé que no te estuviste drogando y tampoco estuviste tomando. Y la respuesta a la pregunta del millón es que estuviste llorando- tomo un gran sorbo de aire, ya que había estado hablando como es característico de Alice, y continuo-. No hay duda de eso- termino diciendo con un tono de ``es lo mas obvio del mundo´´.**

**-Ali tiene razón Bells. Contanos todo!- la presionó Rose. Pobre Bella la estaban acosando demasiado.**

**-Chicos, chicos, basta. La están masacrando. Denle un respiro. **

**Todos empezaron a quejarse, diciendo que yo decía eso porque la quería para mi solito. ``Naaaa, solo les parece´´, pensaba yo. Bella respiro hondo y se puso tensa cuando escucho esos comentarios. De repente parecía muy impaciente por salir del centro de atención. **

**-Edward, me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo. Vení vamos afuera. Así esta gente nos da aunque sea un poco de privacidad- trataba de sonar normal y despreocupada, pero yo pude detectar un nerviosismo raro en su voz. Mientras Bella me arrastraba hacia fuera, les sonreí a todos con sorna. **

Que tonto me siento ahora, pensando que ese nerviosismo era por cualquier cosa. No me había dado cuanta que el nerviosismo era porque sabía lo que le iba a decir.

**Caminamos por los pasillos vacios de la escuela. Los preceptores podrían agarrarnos y ponernos un incumplimiento, descarte ese pensamiento tan rápido como llego, nada me importaba si estaba con Bella. Caminamos hasta llegar a la plaza (es re loco tener una plaza chiquita dentro del colegio) nos hamacamos por un buen rato. En ese rato en el que solo se escuchaba el rechinar preocupante de las hamacas, todo se torno incomodo. Decidí romper ese ridículo silencio entre nosotros.**

**-Bella, te tengo que hacer una confesión- había decidido hacer una introducció lo que te voy a decir va a cambiar todo entre nosotros para bien o para mal; lo segundo, es lo que menos quiero. Pero guardarme esto que te tengo que contar, me duele y siento que si no me animo a decirte esto tan importante, nunca voy a poder saber si las cosas hubieran resultado bien o mal ¿Sabes lo que me costó decidirme a arriesgarme como estoy haciendo ahora? Tarde un montón simplemente en saber y otro montonazo en elegir le perfecto momento en el cual decirte y como decírtelo.  
Así que acá te tiro la bomba- trate de no mirarla a los ojos ya que sabía lo intuitiva que era y, por ende, que ya se había dado cuenta de que iba la cosa. Quería aunque sea poder soltar todo antes de saber su reacción-… Bella me enamore de vos. Me fui enamorando y para cuando me di cuenta ya no había vuelta atrás. No sé si sentís lo mismo que yo, eso espero. Si no te entiendo completamente, no quiero que sientas que tenes que estar conmigo por pena o nada de parecido…**

**Me detuve al escuchar un sollozo de parte de mi ángel.**

**-¿Por qué me haces, nos haces, esto Edward? Estábamos bien como amigos. Yo no puedo estar con nadie! Porque nos arruinas! No, no, no… Edward por favor decime que todo es un chiste de muy mal gusto. Ya sé que no lo es, pero eso seria mejor. No voy a ser tu novia. No voy a poder ser tu amiga, tampoco, Ed. Seria muy difícil para mí. No tendríamos esa relación de antes. No podría venir y contarte que me chape a un chico en una fiesta. Sé que te destrozaría, y eso es lo que menos quiero. Te quiero demasiado Ed. Pero nunca voy a poder amarte. No es algo que es solo con vos, es general. No voy a poder amar a nadie fuera de lo que sea amistad. Y… Perdón, pero así no puedo mas. Perdón por si te hice entender que las cosas entre nosotros eran diferentes. No merezco que me ames. Perdón- me dijo llorando, luego se levanto y corriendo regreso al edificio.**

**Fin flashback**

Me quede en estado de shock y me continúe hamacando por unas horas más. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Se ve que en algún momento me fui al cuarto porque a la mañana estaba tirado en mi cama.

¿Qué va a ser de mi vida ahora?

* * *

**No puedo creer que termine el capitulo. Creo que es el que mas me costó nunca! La verdad que espero que les haya gustado. Como fui tan mala de no poner una actualización en meses les voy a poner un X pov y adelantos, ajja. Acá van:**

**XPOV**

**Agarre mi celular determinada a terminar con toda esta locura. No me podía pasar esto a mí. Tenía que frenar todo ya. Marque el ya tan conocido número.**

_**-¿Hola?**_

_**-Hola, soy yo. Te tengo noticias importantes que contarte. Vos necesitabas un trabajo que te conectara con ella, no? Bueno me entere que hay un puesto libre. Te mando todos los datos por mail a penas llegue a mi casa. Yo me encargo de que contraten. **_

_**-Sos una genio, sabias? Yo sabía que por alguna razón éramos amigas.**_

_**-Esa razón siendo pura ambición?- mi amiga rio. **_

_**-Sabes que nos queremos- esta vez fue mi turno de reír. **_

_**-Pero cambiando de tema, ¿por qué…?**_

_**-Eso te lo explico después, no es un lugar seguro para hablar. Pero se me acaba de ocurrir u n abrillante idea-``Guarda que eso no pasa muy seguido´´, me interrumpió la pesada-. Te al mando por mail, es la solución al problema que te voy a explicar. Si estás de acuerdo hago un par de comentarios y todo solucionado. Que inteligente que soy.**_

_**-No te entendí nada. Igualmente te tengo que dejar así que besitos. Voy a estar esperando ese mail, eh!**_

_**-Jajaja. Te lo mando cuando llego. Bye!**_

**Apenas corte, agarre mis cosa y me fui mirando hacia todos lados como una fugitiva.**

* * *

**Uuuuh… ¿Quién es? Fui muy obvia, no? ¿O ni se nota quién es? Si se dieron cuenta dejen review diciéndome (de paso me doy cuenta si soy tan mala para que la gente no se dé cuenta de lo que digo como me dicen) y les respondo por inbox si está bien y si no también, jajaja.**

**Acá les vuelco el adelanto:**

**Me sentía sola pero estaba rodeada de gente. Más bien había un grupo de gente viendo algo, pero no me importaba. Ya nada me importaba.**

**Desde el grupo se escuchaban silbidos de esos de la calle y gritos como ``ganador´´. La curiosidad me estaba matando y me acerque a ver.**

**(…)**

**Todo fue tan rápido. Yo la tenía agarrada del pelo, al igual que ella. Sentía que mis pies estaban a punto de dejar de tocar el piso, pero en ese momento, lo único que me importaba era masacrarla. Ella soltó mi pelo y con sus manos me empujo por los hombros con mucha fuerza, tanto que hizo que me doliera. Pero eso no fue lo que mas me dolió.**

**Lo que más me dolió fue un crujido que sentí en mis costillas y también había algo que me golpeaba constantemente en todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Había muchos gritos, escuchaba a gente llorar y no entendía porque, solo podía pensar en mi dolor. En un momento deje de ser golpeada, o eso creo porque algo me golpeo en la cabeza y no sentí nada mas. **

Oh My GoD! Que habrá pasado? Les juro que se van a enterar apenas pueda sentarme a escribir, pero les garantizo que en estas dos semanas va a ser imposible. Voy a hacer todo lo posible igual. Bueno, por cualquier razón que tengan dejen un review, todos son bien recibidos. Hasta los malos, porque son crítica constructiva, a menso que digan ``sos una asco escribiendo´´, eso es destructiva, jajajja. Besotes y que están bien.


	6. Las vacaciones no son buenas

**Niñas Mal**

**Capitulo 6**

**Disclaimer, nota, agradecimientos, ADELANTOS, todo abajo. Ahora las (o los) dejo leer.**

* * *

**Viernes**

**1 y algo **

_**Ring, Ring, Ring.**_

_**-Hola?**_

_**-Hola … **_**(N/A: les dejo la duda, muajja)**_** ¿Sabes quién soy?**_

_**-Si**_

_**-Muy bien entonces. Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme. Y te estarás preguntando de que me sirve esto a mí, bueno te garantizo que posiblemente vas a tener todo lo que siempre quisiste.**_

_**-Me interesa. La escucho.**_

…

**Viernes **

**17:07 **

-¡BELLA! ¿Estas lista? Esto va a ser tan tan tan divertido. Dos semanas enteras! En la playa! Y Aparte la casa para nosotras solas! Vamos hacer miles de fiestas! Y ... Nena! Escúchame!

-Ya te escuche. Si si, muy divertido. Yay!

-¿Sabes qué? Me tenes re podrida con esa mala onda. Afloja un poco, ya nadie te banca. Te espero afuera, apúrate.

Cuando Alice se fue, largue algunas lágrimas. Me sentía tan mal últimamente, mal en el sentido de sentimientos… y físicamente ya que estaba cansada por las pesadillas y el entrenamiento estaba peor que nunca, tanto que me dolían las articulaciones. Me sentía mal anímicamente. No podía salir del cuarto hasta que _él_ saliera del dormí. Era todo tan complicado. No daba más. No tenía ganas de estar o hablar con nadie. Aleje a todos mis amigos de a poco. Jacob era el único que insistía, y me daba pena porque yo lo evitaba (me dejaba mínimo veinte mensajes por día). Yo misma me notaba cambiada.

En la pista todos mis movimientos estaban llenos de furia, pena, dolor. No escuchaba las correcciones de mi entrenadora. Prácticamente no había ninguna. Mis caídas eran perfectas, mis triple loops y otros movimientos, también.

Mi entrenadora había tenido razón después de todo. Era una estupidez distraerme con chicos, creer que me había enamorado. Estaba totalmente loca. El cambio tan drástico (el de pasar de escuelas normales a un internado con reglas y todo eso) me había afectado la parte racional del cerebro, eso estaba claro. También contaba tener al chico más sexy que vi en mi vida en el cuarto de enfrente.

Pero aunque sabía que era el cambio lo que me había cambiado (redundante no?), no podía parar de pensar en lo verdaderamente feliz que fui en esos meses. Como todo parecía ser tan perfecto. Me había olvidado de todo el drama que tenía fuera del internado y era como sacarse unos stilettos después de una fiesta larga en la que bailaste toda la noche.

Los primeros días no fueron fáciles y lo acepto. Había en todo momento una atmosfera tensa. Luego, todo se fue encarrilando. Mis notas no bajaban de ocho, mis prácticas iban geniales. Hasta en baile me iba bien, cosa que dejo a Ali en shock (pensaran que por ser patinadora soy bastante decente para moverme pero solo se bailar cuando estoy con un poquito de alcohol encima o… cuando estoy inspirada o me quiero descargar).

Suspire al pensar en Alice. Ella y Rose eran lo mejor que alguien podría conocer. Eran persistentes, no dejaban que me hundiera. La verdad que desde pequeñas (mejor dicho, cuando mi madre me abandono) les debo todo. Mi padre estaba metido en sí mismo como para darse cuenta que yo sufría, pero ellas siempre estaban ahí para mí. La verdad es que siempre fuimos de apoyarnos entre todas, porque simplemente eso hacen las hermanas, sienten todo lo que vos sentís.

Hablando de mi madre y las pesadillas que tengo… La mayoría son con ella de cómo me dejo. Cuando yo trataba de detenerla tirando de su brazo con la mano… como ella me soltó tan bruscamente que me tiro al barro (había estado lloviendo terriblemente)… y como me dijo que no me quería volver a ver nunca. Arranco su Lamborghini y una de mis criadas me llevo dentro. No la vi más desde entonces… Y espero no verla.

Me levante de mi cama, había estado tirada deprimiéndome y recordando más de lo que había pensado. Agarre mis valijas y mi bolso. Al salir cerré la puerta del dormi con llave, esa puerta con tantos recuerdos no se abriría en dos semanas. Me dirigí hasta la puerta que daba al garaje. Caminaba lo más rápido posible porque sino Alice me mataría. Mientras caminaba escuche las voces insoportables de Jessica y Lauren. Me metí en el baño dejando mis valijas ahí, total ellas no las reconocerían. Me metí en uno de los cubículos, no es que tuviera miedo de hablar con ellas, pero no estaba de ánimos y lo único que esas perras buscaban era pelea.

-Increíble. Ojala yo me lo pudiera comer como ella. Hacen tan linda pareja, y ahora que tiene el camino libre, él va a ser todo suyo ¡Que suerte tiene!- escuche a Lauren decir.

-Tenes total razón aunque si fuera por mí, los labios de Edward estarían sobre los míos, por lo menos eso no lo tengo hecho- se rieron.

Para lo que paso luego, no tengo justificativo. Creo que ni siquiera yo se que hice.

Salí del baño ruidosamente. Las dos se sorprendieron al verme, pero sus caras se transformaron a una de suficiencia. Lo único que hice fue pasar por al lado de ellas y tirarles sobre sus remeras truchas mi frapuccino de frutilla. Salí del baño, olvidando completamente mis valijas y corrí. Estaba desesperada por ver eso con mis propios ojos y no sabía porque, aunque últimamente no entendía nada de mi vida.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta que da al garaje, los vi apoyados contra la pared (que da a unas escaleras que llevan al garaje subterráneo) besándose como si no hubiera mañana. La rabia me hizo ver todo rojo. De repente, estaba despegando a Tanya de Edward por los pelos. Trate de pegarle pero ella fue más rápida y me pego en la cara. No tuviera que haber hecho eso. La tire al piso y me senté sobre ella. Le pegue en la cara, no tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente. Dos pares de brazos me agarraron y me sacaron de encima de ella. Eran Jessica y Lauren. Me retuvieron aunque trate de que me soltaran. Edward me miraba sorprendido y creo que reprobatoriamente.

Jessica y Lauren me soltaran y me caí en el piso. Tanya me levanto, todo su maquillaje horrendo estaba corrido y parecía una loca, de ese tipo que están en las comedias y lloran porque su novio las engaño, y en vez de darte pena, te dan risa. Creo que deje en shock a medio mundo (se había reunido más gente de lo que pensaba a ver lo que estaba pasando, chusmas!) cuando me empecé a reír desaforadamente retorciéndome en el piso.

Tanya me levanto del piso, me miro como si me quisiera matar. Miro a Edward, me soltó y corrió a sus brazos. Para de reír cuando sentí que mi corazón se rompía, y esa ira se juntaba en mí de nuevo.

-Eddie-le decía con su vos chillona-, viste lo que me hizo. Esta re mal no se merece que le hablemos más. Vamos a mi casa que me siento mal-termino con un sollozo más falso que ella misma (es posible?)

Me acerque con todo lo que quedaba de mí y lo mire a los ojos.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto- le susurre, mientras Tanya me miraba victorioso, y él dolido, creo- Me di la vuelta y vi a Ali y Rose. Quería estar solo con ellas que me consolaran mientras lloraba. Así que me dirigí con toda la dignidad que me quedaba hasta ellas. Había algo de gente en frente de ellas, y se abrieron paso para dejarme pasar, todavía tengo autoridad al parecer.

Me abrazaron tan fuerte como pudieron y me llevaron al baño a buscar mis valijas. Mientras caminábamos había un silencio incomodo y podíamos sentir las miradas de todos en nuestras espaldas. Entramos al baño y ahí les pregunte todo.

-¿Hace cuanto que están juntos?

-Hace una semana que vienen estando muy juntitos, pero nunca, y eso te lo puedo asegurar cualquiera, se besaron o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con más de un abrazo. No te dijimos porque pensamos que era una amiga nada más.

-Los odio! Odio mi vida! Pero no voy a dejar que me pasen por arriba. Ya cambie de actitud por meses, y no me sirvió para nada. Ahora me canse. No voy a permitir que nadie me pisotee. Tanya Denali, me buscaste y me encontraste. Voy a ser más terrible que nunca.

-Eso es algo bueno… o malo?-escuche a Ali preguntarle entre susurros a Rose, ella negó con la cabeza. Les sonreí maquiavélicamente.

-Vamos chicas es hora de la venganza parte 1. Después les explico bien mi plan. Muajja.

-Y esta que se fumo?- pregunto Rose retóricamente.

Agarre mis valijas y el resto de mis cosas y salimos hacia la puerta. Yo iba en el medio y las chicas mantenían distancia pro mis enormes valijas. Pasamos por LA escalera donde todavía había gente reunida hablando, pero sobre todo estaban Tanya y Edward. Cuando pase por al lado de ella, mirando al frente, con una pose de pura confianza, dije ``puta´´. Ella se dio cuenta que era para ella y reaccione como yo quería.

-¿Como me llamaste?- grito con su vos chillona de pito. Les sonreí a Rose (dándoles a entender cuál era mi plan). Pare pasivamente mis valijas en piso, me di la vuelta, me adelante y las chicas se fueron para el costado junto con mis cosas. La mire directo a los ojos.

-Dije que eras una puta. O gato como quieras. No te culpo, es tu única forma de conseguir chicos, sino no tendrías a nadie. Quiero decir si no fuera por tu putez y porque para algunas personas sos temible-mire directo a Jessica y Lauren quienes se movieron incómodamente en su lugar (cerca de Ali y Rose)-. Acéptalo, sino fuera por eso estarías más sola que un parasito.

Me di la vuelta tranquilamente dirigiéndome a las chicas mirando a todo a los ojos con una sonrisa tan angelical que daba miedo.

Varias cosas pasaron cuando me di la vuelta, la mayoría de ellas inesperadas. Podía esperar cualquier cosa, que Tanya me gritara y nos agarráramos como hace poco, que Edward defendiera a Tanya rompiendo me mas de lo que creía posible. Podía imaginar de todo excepto lo que paso.

Primero, vi como mis mejores amigas me miraban llenas de ansiedad. En ese mismo momento, escuche un grito ensordecedor, y apenas tuve tiempo de darme vuelta, creo que ni siquiera lo logre. Sentí una gran fuerza sobre mi espalda que me dejo sin aire y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Eso provoco que mi el taco de mi pie izquierdo (de mi Jimmy Choo edición limitada que me costó un montón, en plata y mas todavía en encontrarlos) se rompiera. No crean que lo considere una gran tragedia, no soy Alice. La gran tragedia es que esto hizo que me resbalara y me cayera. Sentí el brazo de una de las chicas tratando de lograr que no me callera mientras escuchaba jadeos de sorpresa y grititos. No entendí cual era la gran cosa, sabía que me iba a caer porque ya estaba cerca del piso y Ali o rose o quien sea no me podría mantener. Fui tan boluda que no me di cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de la escalera y ese resbalón con caída incluida significaba que iba a caer en piso sí, pero en el piso de la escalera.

Sentí un dolor intenso cuando toda mi parte delantera choco contra unos de los escalones, seguí girando golpeándome varias partes del cuerpo. En un momento sentí mucho dolor en el pecho. Quería gritar de dolor pero no tenia aire suficiente ni para respirar. Esta caída era larguísima. No podía esperar a que terminara. Es como si mi deseo se hubiera garantizado porque sentí un golpe más fuerte que ningún otro, que aturdió y me dejo en negro. La caída había terminado.

**EPOV**

No entendía nada. Parecía que no tuviera control sobre mi cuerpo. Todo había sido tan rápido. Primero el beso (ejem asalto sexual ejem), la pelea entre Tanya y Bella, su acusación que me hizo sentir para el infierno, la confrontación de Bella con Tanya. Y lo último que tenía que pasar la quisquillosa de Tanay sacándose de sus casillas y atacando a Bella.

Quise detener a Tanya, pero estaba tan enojada que con toda su fuerza me empujo a los lockers y el golpe me saco el aire de los pulmones de un toque (wow una chica me empujo, creo que me estoy volviendo gay). Vi todo como si lo viera desde la televisión con el canal mal sintonizado o una fosa de agua borrosa: Tanya empujo a Bella con una fuerza llena de ira; a Bella se le rompió el taco de su zapato y eso hizo que perdiera el balance y sabía que iba a terminar cayendo. Justo cuando pensaba que aunque me tirara a recatarla caería igual, entro Jasper impaciente por irnos, él vio que Bella se estaba por caer por las escaleras y trato de agarrarla pero no pudo. Cuando Bella callo en el piso, salí de mi trance.

-BELLA!-grite desesperado.

No había nada para parar la caída. Sentía como mi mundo se rompía en mil pedazos. Bella seguía cayendo y se escuchaban unos ruidos que te dejaban la piel de gallina. Sentí un llanto detrás mío y vi a Alice y Rosalie llorando. De repente se escucho un golpe muy fuerte y vidrios rotos. Alice quiso ir para bajo pero Jasper no la dejo, no en el estado que estaba. Emmet bajo las escaleras dejándome a una llorosa Rosalie en mis brazos. Volvió en un minuto, estaba muy alterado y tenía pánico en sus ojos.

-LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA AHORA!

Una chica que había estado en el publico ya estaba hablando con el 911. Todos los demás fueron a pedir ayuda (no habían quedado muchos ya que cuando se fue al baño, la mayoría se fue, solo quedaban cinco o seis). Se desperdigaron para buscar a un adulto en este colegio tan grande. No sé que mas paso porque con mis hermanos ya habíamos bajado, Emmet nos había dicho mientras bajábamos que había traspasado el ventanal que da al cuarto de útiles de limpieza. En ese momento casi me desmallo, pero Bella me necesitaba y eso me mantuvo en pie. Al fin llegamos al tramo de escaleras anterior al garaje subterráneo.

Pare de un golpe cuando la vi. Las escaleras que daban al garaje de afuera seguían derecho hasta doblar y había otro tramo de escaleras, ese tramo daba un enorme ventanal. Se ve que ella en vez de doblar y bajar al otro garaje (ja como si ella pudiera controlar lo que estaba haciendo mientras caía, pensé amargamente), siguió derecho y choco fuertemente contra el ventanal.

El amor de mi vida estaba rodeada por un charco de sangre inmenso. De su cabeza goteaba sangre, y en su pierna derecha vi un pedazo de vidrio grande, justo en ese punto en el muslo que te desangras. Su pierna izquierda estaba posicionada en un extraño ángulo. Estaba mas pálida que de costumbre y apenas veía su pecho subir y bajar.

Toda esta revisión me tomo menos de 20 segundos. Me desespere. Corrí a su alcance llorando, sentía que el aire me faltaba. Emmet me paro y yo casi lo aniquilo. Me dijo que prefirió no tocarla, que no sabíamos nada de medicina y que si hacíamos algo mal, podríamos matarla. Él tenía razón pero en ese momento no quería escuchar a nadie más que a un medico asegurándome que ella iba a estar bien. Me caí al piso, impotente.

Mis hermanos me consolaron y al cabo de diez minutos llego una ambulancia. Se veían preocupados, pero actuaron pasiva y rápidamente. La pusieron en la camilla (con un respirador) y de ahí la subieron a la ambulancia. Rosalie subió con ella y de ahí partieron al hospital.

Estaba en shock y me movía sin darme cuenta. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el auto de mi hermano Emmet, junto con él, Jasper y Alice. Esta última lloraba desconsoladamente en el regazo de mi hermano. Mi hermano estaciono el auto, y antes de que pudiera apagar el motor, yo ya me había bajado del auto y estaba corriendo hacia la recepción.

-¿Sabe cuál es el numero del cuarto de la señorita Isabella Swan?-le pregunte a una mujer en sus cincuenta.

* * *

**Bueno gente eso es todo por hoy! **

**N/A: Uuuuh! Quienes serán las del teléfono? Yo no sé, ustedes díganme!**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV **_**``Niñas Mal´´**_**, yo solo use el nombre.**

**Agradecimientos: gracias a todos los que me leen y aunque tarde años en escribir (cosa que no me gusta) se tomen su tiempo para leer!**

**Ale74, Jane Rocio, Law Cullen y alirose19 : GRACIAS POR AGREGARME A ALERTA Y FAVORITO (o a favorito o a alerta)! LAS AMO!**

**vane () : me dio re penita hacer sentir mal a Edward, imagínate como me sentí en este! Gracias por tu review!**

**N/A: La verdad que no tengo derecho a haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero la verdad es que me atrase por las pruebas gigantescas que me dieron y encima tenia cincuenta ideas para este cap. y no me decidía por ninguna (soy la persona más indecisa que hay, es en serio). También vinieron mis primos de viaje y entre salida y salida se me fue el tiempo. Igual, ahora como empecé las vacaciones de invierno (SI! Libertad!), seguro escribo un capitulo en menos de dos semanas. Sobre todo porque me muero por escribir el capitulo 8. Pero no lo voy a empezar hasta que haga el 7 :S **

**Antes no escribí porque mi mama se entero que me saque un 3 en geografía y digamos que me encerró todos los días a estudiar para levantarla.**

**Perdón porque el cap. sea tan corto pero el próximo lo quiero hacer bien largo y si seguía escribiendo se me iba a arruinar el otro cap. **

**Ahora a lo que ustedes les interesa… adelantos. La verdad aun no tengo el cap. bien bien pensado, lo que si les voy a decir es que va a haber mucho más Alice y Jasper y Rosalie y Emmet. Poray no sea todo el capi sobre ellos pero van a estar más presentes. **

**Lo que si les digo, y es un adelanto del cap. 8 pero no me lo puedo aguantar más, es que en el capi 8 va a aparecer alguien que nadie se lo espera… bueno excepto yo… jeje XD**

**Si quieren y de onda… dejen un review, con cualquier cosa. Si quieren poner un emoticón, pónganlo; si me quieren matar por como escribo, bienvenidas; cualquier cosa me viene bien! jejeje Igualmente, si es un buen review mejor ;) Si no tienen ganas y el fic les gusto muchochote agréguenme a favorito o a alerta (digo para que puedan saber cuando subo cap., yo antes no lo hacía y para cuando me quería dar cuenta ya habían subido 5 caps. y yo re perdida!)**

**Las dejo! Besotes, cuídense, las amooooo! No se atraganten con la comida! **


	7. El despertar

**Disclaimer: Crepusculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV **_**``Niñas Mal´´**_**, yo solo use el nombre.**

**N/A:**** GENTE! Como andan? Jejej bueno todo lo q ya saben que pongo al principio abajo y desde ahora va a ser asi porque me copo, digo empiezo con la historia directo. **

**ENJOY!**

**Niñas Mal**

**Capitulo 7**

Le pegue para darle aliento en el cuello. ``Un salto mas´´ pensaba y sabia que ella lo sabia, la había extrañado y nuestra conexión estaba mas fuerte que nunca. Saltamos perfectamente, y galopamos hasta mi entrenadora.

-Excelente tiempo! Muy bien chicas! Rose, después te llamo y te digo bien los horarios para la competencia, si? Ahora te dejo… Vino alguien a verte-me dijo.

Extrañada mire a los costados y lo vi. Estaba recostado contra la cerca de la pista mirándome como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo. Cabalgue hasta donde él se encontraba y me quede mirándolo, era raro verlo desde arriba. Me baje de Nailah y lo salude con un beso cariñoso y apasionado. Hubieramos seguido besándonos si no fuera por alguien pegándonos en la cabeza. Me di la vuelta a punto de putearlo, pero me di cuenta que era mi yegua. No pudimos evitarlo y nos empezamos a reir. Nailah resoplo como si se estuviera quejando de nuestras risas.

-Ok, ya entendí, vamos a llevarte a tu cobertizo quejosa. Nos acompañas Em?

-Como no. Siempre es un placer acompañar a dos bellas damas a estas horas de la noche- mi Emmy era tan gracioso. Siempre me sacaba una sonrisa con sus tontadas.

-Emmet-le dije entre risas-. Es pleno medio dia.

El me miro confuso, pensó por un rato y después me paso su brazo por el hombro para que siguiéramos caminando. Caminamos en silencio hasta los establos, donde deje a Nailah con el hombre que la cuida (para que le sacara las cosas y le diera un baño). Fuimos a caminar por el parque tomados de la mano. Era un dia hermoso y quería seguir asi por siempre. Pero tenia que volver a la realidad. Una realidad en la que mi hermana del alma estaba internada. Al instante se me pusieron los ojos llorosos.

Emmet paro de caminar y me abraso. Al oído, me susurro que todo iba a estar bien. Lo abrase con fuerza. Nunca voy a amar tanto a alguien como a él. Él me entendía aunque no dijera nada. Era perfecto para y yo para él. Esos sentimientos me hicieron sentir tan bien, que ahora quería llorar por eso.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Era el momento perfecto. Nos decíamos todo con la mirada. Senti que e mundo se paralizaba alrededor nuestro mientras estábamos en nuestra burbuja.

Escuche en la distancia un pitido, frunci el seño ¿Poruqe tenia que arruinar el momento?

-Amor, tenemos que ir a buscar a Alice y a mi hermano. En media hora empieza el horario de visita.

Me olvide de cualquier otra cosa cuando mi osito menciono eso. Lo mas importante en este momento era Bella, no mi vida amorosa. Mi mejor amiga estaba en el hospital, casi no sobrevive a la operación que le hicieron, casi se desangra y yo preocupando me por mi, como siempre.

Emmet, estaciono frente al estudio de ballet donde Alice y Jasper estaban. Nos bajamos casi corriendo y entramos al encuentro de nuestros amigos.

**APOV**

Estaba haciendo al coreografia para el evento que se celebraba en septiembre. Era muy importante porque iba a haber gente importante de la universidad. Si les gustaba obtendría una beca para cualquier universidad que quisiera. No lo necesitaba por la cantidad de plata que tengo, pero mi padre em había dejado bien claro que si no tenia todas mis materias arriba de ocho, no pagaría por mi universidad.

No es que no confiara en mi para tener ese promedio, pero no me podía arriesgar. La universidad es un tema serio como para tomarse riesgos.

En esta parte de la rutina me toca hace diez giros y teminar en un salto. Ya lo había tratado tres veces hoy y no me salía. Trate otra vez, y sin sorprenderme me cai. Esta vez, al caerme, me doble el tobillo. Nada serio, pero para mi sobre-protector novio era igual a caerme de una montaña.

-Alice! Estas bien?- amaba que se preocupara por mi, pero estaba de mal humor por todo lo que estaba pasando. No les conteste, solamente me tire arriba de él y comencé a llorar.

Él e abrezo y me contuvo. Decia paralabras reconfortantes en mi oído, pero en este momento no tenían efecto en mi.

-Jasper, amor, no quiero que le pase nada.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se. Te prometo que ella va a estar bien.

Me rei sin gracia.

-Ya se que va a estar bien. No se como pero lo se, igual eso no impide que tenga miedo.

-Te entiendo amor pero te tenes que tranquilizar. Dentro de poco nos pasa a buscar Emmet. Por que no tratas de llamar a Charlie otra vez?

El papa de Bella no atendia su teléfono nunca, y lo habíamos llamado en una hora treinta y siete veces y nada. Su asistente nos había dicho que se había ido a Tokyo para una reunión importante y que volvia en dos semanas.

Fui a agarrar mi BlackBerry Torch (N/A: estoy enamorada de ese BB! El Curve tb, pero este me encanta!) presintiendo que alguien-mas especificamente, Charlie- me iba a llamar. Cuando estaba a algunos pasos de mi bolso escuche mi celular sonar. Rapisamente atendí, sin prestar atención al _``Caller ID´´_

**-Hola?**

**-Alice, soy Charlie. Por que me estuvieron llamando a mi y a mi asistente tantas veces? Me están volviendo loco. Y a mi ineficiente asistente ni te explico! Se vive quejando pro sus llamadas. Me parece que ya les explique mas de una vez que no me pueden llamar cuando estoy haciendo negocios, no?**

**-Si si Charlie, ya nos explicaste eso, pero…**

**-Nada de peros Alice! Le grite -GRITE, Alice- a uno de los empresarios! Sabes cuanto me tuve que disculpar! Fue terrible! **

**-CHARLIE!-**le grite para interrupir su habladuría**- No queres saber que paso?**

**-Y la verdad que si! Para que te voy a estar llamando si no? Hablando de eso, Isabella no me contesta el celular. Decile que atienda, no tiene sentido que le haya comprado ese celular sino. Decime la verdad Alice, ella sigue tan enojada conmigo? Yo solo lo hice por su bien. **

**-Charlie… Me parece que te vas a tener que sentar por lo que te voy a decir…- **le dije sin demorarme mas.

**-Alice me estas preocupando… Ya me sente.**

**-Bella esta internada- **sentí como Charlie soltaba el aire de sus pulmones fuertemente**-. Paso hace tres días. Estabamos por irnos a la casa en la playa cuando Bells se peleo con una chica y esa chica la empujo y ella termino cayéndose de las escaleras-. **No podía llorar tenia que ser fuerte pero… no podía recordar ese fatídico dia sin derrumbarme.

**-Como… Como esta mi nena?- **pregunto Charlie con la voz quebrada.

**-Me encantaría decir que bien, pero te estaría mintiendo terriblemente. Apenas llegamos al hospital la metieron en cirugía, tenai muchos vidrios clavados en la pierna, ya que atravesó uan ventana. Perdio demasiada sangre, y encima no tenían su tipo de sangre en el hospital, asi que hubo que esperar para que su tipo de sangre llegara desde no se donde. Tiene la pierna rota y cuatro costillas rotas también. Pero los médicos creen que va a estar bien. En quince minutos empieza el horario de visita y Rose me esta por pasar a buscar para ir. Todavia esta dormida…**

**-No no no… Va a `poder volver a patinar? La destrozaría no poder patinar mas y no quiero que sufra mas de lo que esta sufriendo.**

**-Si, cuando sane la pierna va a poder empezar de a poco, como si recién estuviera aprendiendo. **

Se produjo un silencio, hasta que Charlie suspiro y volvió a hablar.

**-Ya mismo reservo los pasajes. Les dire a los japoneses que tengo que regresar de urgencia a casa. Estan interesadas en negociar asiq ue no creo que posponer esto por un mes o dos semanas nos perjudique… Lo mas importante ahora es estar con mi bebe.**

**-Que buenas noticias Charlie!-**escuche como alguien tocaba la vocina (Emmet ya había llegado)**- Rose ya esta aca. Ahora mismo le comento las buenas noticias! Gracias Charlie! Te esperamos! Chau!**

**-Chau, Alice.**

Rapidamente recogi todas mis cosas. Junto con Jasper salimos al encuentro de los chicos. Nos subimos en el Jeep de Emmet en dirección al hospital.

-Emmet, hablaste con tu hermano?-le pregunto Rose en el trayecto.

-Si. Lo llame hace poco. Esta con Bella, ella sigue dormida. Dijo que hoy paso mucha gente a dejarle flores. Su entrenadora fue, lo trato como si fuera el culpable de todo. Quedo mas destrozado de lo que esta. No se tiene que culpar por esto…

Todos no quedamos callados después de eso. Todos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. De repente el ambiente estaba… pesado.

En realidad, creo que Rose y yo creíamos que, en parte, esto si era culpa de Edward. Si él no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo, esto no hubiera pasado. Tambien, si Bella entraba al baño unos minutos antes o después, nunca se hubiera encontrado con Lauren y Jessica y no se hubiera enterado de nada, por lo tanto, nada hubiera pasado. Si yo me hubiera quedado con Bella para hacer que saliera n eses instante y no hiciera ninguna parada, tampoco hubiera pasado anda porque cuando yo pase por ahí Edward y la zorra… digo gato…digo Tanya ni siquiera estaban cerca.  
En conclusión, si muchas cosas cambiaban, nada hubiera pasado. Pero las cosas terminaron asi, y hay que seguir para adelante. No se puede quedarse atascado en una cosa.

Llegamos al hospital y nos dirijimos rápidamente a la habitación 304, la habitación de Bella. Me detuv en shock cuando por la ventana de la puerta vi a Edward BESANDO a Bella. COMO SE ATREVE? Esta inconsciente y el descarado va y la besa. Es una falta de respeto! Es como si estuviera violando su espacio personal!

Abri la puerta de golpe ya que el resto estaba muy ocupado en tratando de acrodarse como se cierra la boca. Me sorpendi cuando dos caras confundidas y algo molestas me miraron, para luego transformarse en caras rojas.

_**Flashback (todo lo que viene ahora es todo lo que paso cuando Bella se despertó y una partecita antes) **_

**EPOV**

**Habian pasado tres días. Tres días desde que mi vida la habían internado. Ni siquiera podía pensar como fue cuando llegamos. Como la tuvieron que meter en cirugía de urgencia y como no tenían su tipo de sangre. Su vida se escapaba con cada movimiento de la aguja del reloj.**

**Ahora sabia que estaba medianamente bien, por lo menos no corria riesgo de muerte. Pero que este dormida sin poder decirme que ella estaba bien, me mataba. La incertidumbre era horrible. **

**Creo que todos sus amigos en facebook vinieron a dejarle flores (y son como unos mil amigos). Cuando vino su entrenadora, las cosas se pusieron agresivas ya que me empexo a gritar y se molestaba mas porque yo no respondia. Cuando se fue, y sin aguantarlo mas, me puse a llorar agarrando la mano de mi amada. Me sentía culpable. Pero como Alice me dijo, no podía cambiar el pasado pero si mi presente y futuro. Cuando Bella se despertara…**_**y si depierta**_**. Callate consiencia! Donde estaba?... A si! Cuando se despertara le voy a decir que la amo y que quiero formar una vida con ella aunque solo tengamos 17. **

**Solo era cuastion de esperara a que Bella abra esos hermosos ojos cholate.**

**BPOV**

Muerta no podía estar, eso seguro. Osea si cometi muchos pecados en mi vida, pero tampoco tantos como para que mi muerte sea en un lugar tan horrible e incomodo. Estaba apoyado sobre algo duro y me dolia todo. Que injusto! Tuviera que haber ido a confesarme… Pero ahora ya es tarde. Senti unos ruidos raros que de alguna manera me rompieron el corazón. Senti una opresión en la mano y una descarga de electricidad me recorría. Se sintió tan bien, que quise ver que o quien la había producido… Aunque ya sabia quien era. Él, era él. Me había traido tanta felicidad y a su vez tantos problemas. Pero nada de eso impedía que lo amara como lo amo. Me costaba aceptar eso aunque ni siquiera lo estuviera diciendo en voz alta.

Abri mis ojos lentamente, había algo brillante y molesto que hacia que mis ojos dolieran, de seguro era una luz. Los ruidos molestos cesaron cuando empece a abrir los ojos. Finalmente abri los ojos. No tuve tiempo de realmente darme cuenta donde estaba exactamente porque alguien se tiro arriba mio para abrasarme. Sabia que Edward y casi exploto de la alegría por eso. Pero lo que mi Edward…_ Hey! No te adelantes todavía no es tuyo… todavía_- se ve que mi conciencia durmió demasiado tiempo. Que linda. Siempre tan… poco útil. Mi pequeño intercambio con quierida/odiada consiencia no me evito sentir el dolor que me provacaba el peso de Edward. Levante mis manos y lo empuje, el dolor ya era demaisado.

Edward se alejo dolido. Pero antes de que se pudiera ir mucho as lejos le tome la mano, emitiendo un quejido porque estirar el brazo me dolio. Edward parecía mas aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que lo aleje por el dolor que su peso me provocaba.

-Perdon… No me di cuenta-. Escuchar su voz era como realmente estar viva. No había hablado con él en meses y lo extrañaba tanto. Mientras él me hablaba yo solo podía admirar su belleza varonil. _Acabas de de decir belleza varonil? _Directamente ignore a mi consiencia. Primero lo primer, que era preguntarle a Edward por que estaba en el hospital.

-Edward, por que estoy en el hospital?

Su cara pareció entristecerse notablemente cuando hice mi pregunta. Que raro.

-Preimero que nada quiero que sepas que Tanya no es nada para mii, y la odio completamente. No uiero seguir hablando de ella porque voy a decir cosas inadecuadas respecto a una pu-chica. Beno estas internada hace tres días. Tenes cuatro costillas rotas y una pierna rota. Tambien perdiste mucha sangre porque te abriste la cabeza y el muslo. El medi…

-Que me fracture la pierna? No puedo! Que voy a hacer! No voy a poder patinar nunca mas! Y…

-Bella! Tranquilizate- apollo su mano sobre mi brazo, lo que me tranquilizo bastante-. Como te estaba por decir, el medico dijo que cuando te recuperes vas a poder patinar. No te interesa mas saber por que estas asi?

-En realidad no, pero me da curiosidad. Contame.

Mientras me contaba todo lo que paso ese dia, la imagines con recuerdos iban apareciendo en mi cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Al final del relato estaba sollozando directamente. Que ilusa! Como podía haber creido que Edward iba a estar conmigo. Ni siquiera iba a haber un talvez. Edward me abraso tratando de no lastimarme. Ja! Ahora me dolia el alma y el cuerpo! Que bien! Pero de esto me recupero físicamente en dos meses (mas o menos), mentalmente… muchos meses mas.

Con sus dedos largos me sostuvo el mentón y me alzo la cabeza. Lo mira a los ojos hasta que desvie la vista. No soportaba verlo y pensar… en eso.

-Por favor, mirame.

Como decirle que no si me lo pedia asi? Levante la vista y algo en su mirada me derritió por dentro. Luego acerco su cabeza a la mia, nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

-Te amo Bella. Solo a vos. Tanya no es nada. Sin vos no soy nada. Casi muero cuando casi te pierdo. Pense que necesitabas saberlo, o yo mas bien necesitaba que lo supieras.

Senti el monitor del corazón sonar mas fuerte y los ``bip´´ eran mas seguidos. No me contuve mas, me acerque mas a él y antes de besarlo susurre ``yo también te amo, sos mi todo´´. En ses instante el monitor paro hacer bip, porque mi corazón dejo de latir.

El beso fue una de las cosas mas mágicas del mundo entero. Nunca me sentí asi. Nos separamos cuando la respiracion se volvió necesaria. Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente. Nos transmitíamos amor y dulzura. Estabamso realmente metidos en nuestra burbuja de felicidad. Wow, me volvi curci!

Hubo un ruido fuerte cuando alguien abrió al puerta de golpe. Los dos levantamos la vista al mismo tiempo. En la puerta, todos amontonados como si se estuvieran por caer, estaban Emmet,Rose, Ali y Jasper. Todos parecían estar furiosos. Alice se acerco como un torbellino hacia Edward y le empezó a gritar insultos. Los dos estábamos en shock ya que no teníamos la mas palida idea de lo que estaba pasando. La cara de mi amor era comiquísima y no pude contener la risa.

-No se de que te reis! Te estaba BESANDO y vos estabas dormida! Es una falta de respeto hacia vos y que haces? TE REIS!- me dijo Alice mientras me miraba con ira que era sorprendente que entrara en ese cuerpo de pitufo. En menos de tres segundos su expresión cambio y la tenia arriba mio asfixiándome y haciéndome dolor mas de lo que ya me dolia. Queria abrazarla también pero me dolio lo suficiente como para dejarme inmóvil. Alice se alejo con una mirada que me rompia el corazón.

-Alice! No te sientras mal linda! Es solo que me cuele un cahcitin el cuerpo y digamos que tenes bastante fuerza!

-Ay Bella! Perdona! No pensé en eso! Es que estoy tan tan feliz porque por fin estes despierta estos días fueron terribles sin vos creo que casi muero…- esta sobreexitada la pitufa! Ni siquiera estaba respirando y por suerte Rose nos salvo de tener que internar a otra persona mas de paro respiratorio.

-Ali tranquila!- rose se agacho sobe mi cama y delicadamente em abrazo- Bells estoy tan feliz de que sestes bien! Estuve super preocupada todos estos días! Y vos sabes como me pone el estrés!

No pude evitar reirme para luego soltar un gemido de dolor. Edward preocupadamente se acerco hacia mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Que dulce que es. Alice y Rose nos miraron raro al igual que los hermanos de mi príncipe. Emmet y Jasper me saludaron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Los chicos se fueron a la cafetería del hospital (si encontraban algo comestible ahí, sucedería un milagro) dejándonos a Rose, Ali y a mi para charlar. Sabia que se morían por preguntarme que onda con Edward pero las entretuve haciéndolas que me cuenten todo lo que había pasado mientras estaba ``durmiendo´´. No hab ia pasado importante asi que solo tardaron unos minutos. Cuando Al me conto osbre que ese mismo dia había ido al estudio de ballet, puso una cara rara y cuando le iba a preguntar por que ponía esa cara, me pregunto por Edward.

Les conte todo. Las dos estaban felices porque estuviéramos de novios. Pero yo tenia que romper mi propia burbuja. Les comente que él no em hab ia dicho nada de noviazgo pero rose me aseguro que Edward no era la clase de chico que besas y se van. Ali me dijo que sabia que íbamos a terminar juntos y con tres hijos o dos **(N/A: yo les digo eso todo el tiempo a mis amigas que tienen novio o gustan de un chico)** No pude mas que rodar los ojos ante su locura y reirme.

Charlamos sobre cualquier cosa por media hora mas y luego vinieron los chicos con una enfermera. Me revisaron y cuando la enfermera reviso los papeles del monitor del corazón nos miro a Edward a mi reprochandonos con la mirada, evidentemente se había dado cuenta de que eramos, lo que provoco que me sonrojara.

Todos se fueron a eso de las nueve y media de la noche. Me prometieron que volverían apenas el horario de visita comenzara. Edward se depidio con un dulce beso en la boca.

Me quede dormida a las diez y pico. Mis sueños eran ocupados por mi único amor. Mi Edward.

**CharliePOV**

**No podia creer que mi hija estuviera en el hospital y yo ni siquiera me había entereado porque tenia la cabeza metida en el trabajo. Quien sabe si cuando menos lo esperaba hubiera perdido lo mas preciado para mi en este mundo. No podía seguir ignorándola porque me recordaba a la perra de su madre, que yo amaba. No era su culpa, y nunca la culpe por nada pero simplemente nunca fue bueno con los sentimientos y enfrentarme a mi hija de diez años que su madre la había abandonado con otro tipo cualquiera porque su padre no había sido un marido para nada. Por eso mismo me meti en el trabajo cada vez mas para evitar esas preguntas.**

**Y para cuando me di cuenta, mi hija estaba totalmente descarriada. En el colegio le iba pésimo y su vida era joda pura. Y todo por no tener a alguien que le dijera lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien, que ya a los doce-trece cambian. Mi angel inocente se había desaparecido y yo no había estado ahí para evitarlo. **

**Faltaban horas para ver a mi dulce bebe. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien. Mi celular sono haciendome salir de mi pozo oscuro. **

**-Hola?**

**-Charlie.**

**-Que sorpresa tantos años- conteste ironico ante esa voz. **

**-Me entere lo que paso. La quiero ver. Pero obviamente no puedo porque me meterían presa o no se que mierda. **

**La furia estaba aumentando en mi a una velocidad peligrosa.**

**-Como se te da la cara de venir y hacerme este planteo? No tenes idea de cómo la dejaste! Y cuando pasa esto, solo entonces la culpa te hace querer volver! Ni se te ocurra volver! Nadie te quiere aca! Y nunca mas en tu vida la vas a ver!**

**Del otro lado del teléfono escuche una risa ironica, mi ira aumento y aorte mi teléfono con fuerza. **

**-Eso ya lo veremos, amor.**

**Cerre mi celular con tanta fuerza que casi rompo la pantalla de este. Todos me miraban extrañados y yo ignorándolos me puse los auriculares y elegi una película para ver.**

**N/A: Chicas! La verdad que mil perdones pro no haber actualizado pero en serio tengo uan buena razón. Aunque no lo crean, cuando estaba casi al final del cap se me corto la luz y perdi la mitad del capitulo o mas! Y al dia siguiente volvió al luz pero justo enganche con mis semana de pruebas. Esto fue el sábado hace como una semana y media o dos. Y después me pelie con mi mejor amiga y me dejo muy bajoneada y sin ganas de escribir. Igual todo ya se soluciono. Asi que aca estoy de nuevo con una capi que espero que les guste! El próximo capitulo espero que sea lo mejor porque es mi favoritooo! Y les aviso que no les voy a prometer que voy a actualizar en poco tiempo porque la verdad yo misma me decepciono cuando no puedo actualizar rápido.**

**Perdon por cualquier tipo de error ortográfico o cosas que quedan raras, pero la verdad es que yo antes de subir un capi lo leo y cambio algunas cocas, pero estoy desesperada por subirlo asi que seguro lo corrija en estos días.**

**Hoy no hay adelanto, pero seguro cuando suba el cpa de nuevo y correjido, lo subo, asi que van a tener que esperar un ratitico mas…**

**Bueno, seguro que les sorprendió el pov de Charlie no? Espero que les haya gustado un poquitín el capi! Dejen reviews porfaaas! Los reviews son un alentamiento para escribir mas!**

**Y no crean que me olvide: AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**AagussBlack: muchas gracias por agregarme a historia favorita!**

**perl rose swan: gracias por agregarme a alerta! Significa mucho!**

**Tamy Masen Cullen: un enorme gracias por agregarme a alerta y favorito, en fic y autora! Me puse muy contenta.**

**Karencilla de cullen (): Yo no te explique como me puse con este review! Casi hago un baile de alegría! Te quería contestar ``personalmente´´ pero era review anónimo! Te hice caso y puse un Alice y un Rosalie POV. Te digo la verdad, estaba indecisa en escribir un pov de ellas pero con ese review no dude mas! Te juro que quria escribir en ese momento pero como siempre no pude! Me irrito a mi misma! Jajaj. En serio, gracias!  
Wow! Me sorprendi cuando el ultimo mail que abro para agradecer review, eras vos! En serio mil gracias! Y la verdad es que te pido mil perdones pro tardar tantooo. Espero que las reacciones de la chicas te parecieran bien… Creo yo misma sufri pensando en que algo asi le pasara a una de mis amigas. Mil gracias! Cuidate! Y voy a tratar de actualizar mas rapidoo!**

**Michel Wayland S. Cullen: Ay Dios! Me rei muchisisisisimo con tu review! No importa que no te hayas aparecido antes, porque por lo menos apareciste! Jaja. La verdad es que si, le conviene quedarse solito, pero hace rato que quería hacer algo asi, aunque me dio asco! Es una per…zona tan insportable Tanya jajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capi. ****YADG (you ae so great too) jaja me encanto! Re copado! Lo voy empezar a usar! MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**GRACIAS POR TODO! LAS QUIERO!**


	8. Oficialmente juntos

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV _``Niñas__Mal´´_, yo solo use el nombre.**

**Notas abajo!**

**Niñas Mal**

**Capitulo 8**

**_Anteriormente:_ Todos se fueron a eso de las nueve y media de la noche. Me prometieron que volverían apenas el horario de visita comenzara. Edward se despidió con un dulce beso en la boca.**

**Me quede dormida a las diez y pico. Mis sueños eran ocupados por mi único amor. Mi Edward.**

**APOV**

Estaba en el cuarto de Bella leyendo mi Vogue. Edward estaba en el sillón durmiendo, agarrando la mano de mi mejor amiga.

Charlie había llegado hace poco, y como Bella estaba durmiendo se fue a su casa a organizarse. Iba a volver cuando yo le dijera (ergo cuando yo le mandara un mensaje diciéndole que ella estaba despierta) que su hija estaba despierta.

Jazz, Rose y Em estaban en la casa en la playa (donde nos íbamos a quedar todos juntos antes de que esto sucediera). Iban a venir a la misma hora que nosotros pero Jazz y Em no durmieron en toda la noche porque Rose no paraba de llorar por como estaba Bella. Yo no estuve tan mal anoche porque sabía que se iba a recuperar en unos meses hasta el punto que iba a volver a patinar como antes. Saber esto era reconfortante pero, al igual que Edward quien parecía confiar por completo en lo que yo decía, seguía ansiosa y preocupada. Mi pobre Jazz no pudo dormir hasta que Rose se fue a dormir porque según él ``sus emociones lo afectaban´´.

Charlie me conto (solamente porque yo le dije que quería vendetta contra Tanya) que había hablado con la directora y con los padres de esa puta rubia teñida con bubis mas plásticas que los legos y estaban de acuerdo en suspenderla y castigarla por al menos dos meses (la suspensión solamente dos meses, el castigo mas ya que sus padres estaban furiosos por lo sucedido). Yo hubiera preferido una expulsión y una demanda por muchos ceros, pero todo en esta vida no se puede. Me conformaba saber que todos en esta secundaria la odiaban por completo.

Pobre Bella, por culpa de esa zorra no iba a poder disfrutar para nada estas dos semanas de vacaciones ya que el médico no la iba a dar el alta hasta el domingo previo al comienzo de clases. Decía que ya le había pasado que por confiar en sus pacientes (todos en edad de salir).

Volví a leer mi Vogue. Tenía que ir al shopping si o si! No puedo permitir que algunas de las cosas que vi en la revista no las tenga! Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y casi me caigo de mi silla. Me acomode y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, mire ceñuda a Bella. El pendejo insolente se retorcía de la risa (que no era una risa fuerte para no despertar a Bella) en mi cara. Mientras se reía decía cosas como ``tu cara´´ o ``me muero, me meo´´. Luego de unos diez minutos de reirse de mí, estando yo al lado de él, se tranquilizo. ALELUYA!

-Ya está? Ahora si no te molesta voy a seguir leyendo.

-Ay Ali! No te pongas así! Fue un chistecito!- exclamo Eddie (desde ahora en mas lo llamo así porque sé que le molesta) en tono tranquilizador, apoyando su manaza sobre mi cabeza, la cual saque de un manotazo, que por su expresión se que le dolió. Ya me sentí un poco mejor- Fue un chiste duende!

Me dirán bipolar, pero ya estaba de mal humor de nuevo. Odiaba que me digan duende, me saca de mis casillas. Empecé a putear en mil idiomas (todo esto en voz baja, no sé como hice). Él único que me decía duende es Emmet porque yo a él le digo Oso y no Hulk como él quiere. Eddie me tapo la boca con la mano, pero yo seguí puteando y se me entendía perfectamente (tenia práctica en hablar mucho con una mano en la boca).

-Ya, Alice. Tranquila. Necesito tu ayuda.

Lo mire incrédula y él me miraba como si estuviera hablando en serio. Con su mano en mi boca le pregunte :``vos queres que yo te ayude… a vos?

-Si es algo para Bella.

**CPOV**

Me encontraba afuera del cuarto de Bella y estaba extrañamente nervioso por ver a mi adorada hija. Desde la ventana de la puerta la podía ver leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas (su libro favorito desde que tenía doce).Alice se lo había traído porque sabía que se iba a aburrir a la madia hora de haberse despertado, sus palabras.

Fruncí el seño al recordar de la situación con el muchacho de lo cullen. Su padre y madre eran muy buenas personas y respetados por todos, y así educaron a sus hijos. Era un buen chico para mi hija, el mejor que conocí (como si hubiera conocido a otros…) También era chapado a la antigua ya que apenas entre al hospital el chico me pregunto si podía ser el novio de Bella.

_Yo había entrado corriendo ansioso por ver a mi hija que estaba en un hospital internada y un chico que no conozco me pregunta tal cosa. Mi estado de shock era impresionante, y al pobre lo mira como si tuviera tres cabezas. Nadie nunca me había preguntado una cosa así. Le dije que antes de decirle mi veredicto hablaríamos, y eso es exactamente lo que hicimos mientras estábamos en el ascensor. Cuando llegamos al piso siete (donde obviamente estaba el cuarto de mi hija) el me dijo que no creía que en este momento de su vida haya alguien mejor para él que mi hija; que no sabía si la amaba, pero que estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Aunque estoy un 99,9 por ciento seguro de que si estaba enamorado de mi hija, ya que cada vez que la menciona sus ojos brillan y sonríe (sueno gay?). Pensé por un rato en mi respuesta._

_-Bueno… ¿Qué puede hacer un padre en esta situación? Lo único que voy a decirte es que nadie va a ser suficientemente bueno para mi niña y que tenes prohibido pedirle casamiento hasta que el más joven de los dos tenga veintiuno, si se puede más tarde mejor. Tenes mi aprobación. Ahora si me permitís hijo, voy a ver a mi nena._

Sentí una mirada sobre mí, levante la vista u mis ojos se cruzaron con los ojos achocolatados de niña. Me saludo con la mano, sonriéndome. Respire profundo y entre al cuarto. Nunca fui bueno con las emociones y por eso en vez de hablar, preferí expresarme mediante un abraso fuerte.

La solté porque (aunque puso su brazo alrededor de mi espalda) estaba muy tensa. Entre en pánico pensando que todos los años en los que pretendí que no me importaba que hiciera con su vida hicieron que me odiara más que a nadie en este mundo. Estaba perdiendo, o ya había perdido, la única persona más importante en vida. Todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando mi hija tomo mi mano mirándome cariñosamente. Entonces entendí que le dolían las heridas que esa estúpida niña le había producido.

-Papá estoy contenta de que estés acá- me dijo Bella con voz llorosa- ¿No estabas en Tokio por negocios?

Me reí amargamente al saber que mi hija pensaba que sabiendo que estaba en el hospital no iba a venir. Con el pasar del tiempo y mientras hablábamos, me di cuenta de que mi niña de diez años volvía a estar presente en Bella. Sus ojitos brillaban como solían brillar, su risa de campanas sonaba como solía sonar. En ningún momento me hablo en mal tono o sarcásticamente.

Hablamos por horas, y en ningún momento mencionamos el pasado (cosa que habíamos acordado mutuamente y con tan solo mirarnos a los ojos). Los dos sabíamos que nuestra relación padre/hija volvía a empezar ese día y continuaría hasta el final de mis días. Ya era tarde y mi pollito tenía que descansar para mejorarse.

Me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente (el único lugar que encontré sano). Sus amigos se habían ido antes, hace una hora más o menos. En el momento en que Edward saludo a Bella y ella se puso igual que tomatito cherry **(N/A:****es****el****tomate****chiquitito,****y****es****un****chiste****con****una****de****mis****mejores****amigas:****cada****vez****que****le****hablo****del****chico****que****le****gusta****ella****se****pone****coloradísima!),**no pude evitar sonreír. Cualquier padre estaría molesto por esto, pero el cambio que Edward produjo en Bell me ponía feliz. Él chico realmente era bueno para Bella.

…

**EPOV**

Fresias. Listo. Velas (sin olor). Listo Persianas cerradas. Listo. Perfume irresistible de GAP. Listo. Estaba todo listo, pero los nervios me comían vivo.

Ayer, cuando salimos del hospital, fuimos con Ali a comprar los preparativos para mi declaración. Ayer había estado excitado pero, como siempre pasa cuando estas esperando algo y finalmente llega, hoy estaba nervioso y ansioso. Estaba tan agradecido por como Rose y Ali me habían ayudado con todo. Pero como Rose me dijo, todo dependía de mí ahora. En mis manos estaba ser feliz o no.

Silenciosamente me acerque a su cama. Se veía como un ángel caído del cielo. Su pelo caoba esparcido sobre la almohada, su semblante pasivo y sus labios que aprecian pétalos de rosa, abiertos ligeramente. Bufe para mis adentros, como si no se viera como un ángel todo el tiempo. Deseaba que este ángel me salvara de mi soledad.

Estaba tentado a despertarla con un dulce beso en la boca, pero eso seria irrespetuoso**(N/A:****yo****no****me****quejaría****…****)**. En cambio, me conforme por despertarla con un dulce beso en la frente. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate café se abrieron de golpe y me miraron a los ojos intensamente. Levanto su cabeza hacia mí, buscando mis labios. Primero teníamos que formalizar. Hizo un puchero irresistible que me derritió e hizo que mi resolución flaqueara por medio segundo.

Mirándola a los ojos, le empecé a decir cómo me sentía.

-Bella, en todo el tiempo que estuve con vos siento que por fin estoy viviendo plenamente. Sé que nos conocemos hace un tiempo corto y que en la mayoría de este, no nos hablamos- respire profundo-. Pero siento que sos la mujer perfecta para mí y no solo ahora, para siempre. También quería decirte que t-t-t- otro respiro profundo, cuento hasta cinco- Te amo Isabella Swan, sos mi vida.

Ya estaba dicho y con unas solas palabras de parte de ella yo morirá por dentro o seria el hombre más feliz del mundo. Si, lo sé soy muy dramático para ser hombre.

Mi ángel me miraba a los ojos, sus ojos brillando como nunca antes los había visto. Estaba muy callada y no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Abrió y cerró la boca. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Y yo, con el corazón roto y pensando lo peor, me aleje de ella. Alarmada, alzo su mano y la coloco en mi nuca, no me había dado cuenta que estábamos a distancia beso.

-Edward Cullen, sos mi vida. Sin vos no soy nadie. Estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de vos. Nunca te alejes de mí.

Entonces si no me contuve por mas tiempo y la bese con todo el amor que sentía por ella. DE nuevo el monitor del corazón se volvió loco y freno de repente. Nos separamos de mala gana para respirar. Nuestras frentes se tocaban y nos mirábamos amorosamente. Los dos disfrutábamos de este momento perfecto que le contaríamos a nuestros hijos y nietos.

-Solamente para formalizar. Mira al piso, mi amor.

Hizo un pucherito que me llamaba a sacarlo de un beso. Miro al piso y luego me miro a mí con lágrimas en los ojos, que brillaban de emoción.

- TE AMO! Por Dios, SI! TE AMO! SISISI! TE AMO! TE AMO! SI! **(N/A:****no****quiero****interrumpir****el****momento****pero****esta****oración****si****se****lee****sola****se****puede****mal****pensar,****o****eso****creemos****mi****mejor****amiga****y****yo****ajjaja)**

Nos reímos los dos y sellamos nuestra relación con un beso apasionado, haciendo que el monitor se volviera loco.

Había decorado el cuarto de Bella completamente. Cerré las persianas y en una mesa que había al lado de la ventana puse velas, que estaban alrededor de un jarrón con Fresias adentro. Con Ali y Rose habíamos esparcido en el piso pétalos de Fresias y arriba de estas coloque (en el lado derecho de la cama) un cartel enorme azul (por ser mi color favorito sobre ella) que en letras rojas se leía: ¿QUERES SER MI NOVIA?

Mi hermosa Bella se río y se pregunto, creo que para ella misma, que haría para pedirle matrimonio, a lo que yo con su sonrisa favorita, le respondí que había que esperar.

Seguimos besándonos y riéndonos como bobos enamorados, pero esto estaba perfectamente bien porque éramos felices y estábamos enamorados.

…

Alice y Rose estaban viendo revistas de moda mientras nosotros, los chicos, jugábamos al Cash (N/A: juego a eso en todos los recreos con mis amigas!). Jasper y yo íbamos ganando dos a tres. De repente Jasper empieza a gritar ```Contra-cash! YO TE VI QUE LEVANTASTE EL DOS Y ESTABAS JUNTANDO LOS DOS! Te quedaste pillo no?´´´. Todos se reían de mi pobre hermano quien sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo, yo únicamente negaba con la cabeza mientras me agarraba el puente de la nariz. Jasper se burlaba de mí en mi cara y yo lo calle pegándole en la cabeza fuertemente.

-Sos estúpido? SOMOS equipoooooo!

La car de Jazz fue muy divertida y todos nos agarramos un ataque de risa de nuevo, excepto mi novia que al dolerle todo trataba de no moverse mucho. Seguimos jugando hasta que llegamos a los diez puntos. Cuando estábamos empezando el onceavo juego entro la enfermera a callarnos porque gritábamos mucho. Vino con un ramo enorme de Fresias en la mano. Mi novia me miro con los ojos brillando y yo le devolví la mirada confundido. La enfermera dejo las flores en una mesa y se fue recordándonos de hacer silencio.

-Edward, amor, Gracias. Son hermosas. Pero no quiero que te quedes en la calle por…

-Amor, de que estás hablando?

-Las flores. Son hermosas. Mil gra…

-Amor, yo no las compre. Perdón…

-No importa- dijo-. Entonces quien las trajo?- dijo un tanto alterada.

Me acerque al florero y busque alguna tarjeta. LA encontré al dar vuelta el florero. Era verde y con letras cursiva. La leí en vos alta ``Espero que te mejores chiquita. Mi hermosa flor seguí creciendo aunque llueva.´´ Al terminar de leerla Bella me la arranco de las manos desesperada, el pip de su monitor había aumentado considerablemente. Echa una loca empezó a destruir el papel y cuando ya nada se podía leer se tranquilizo y se tiro para átras. Nos miro a todos.

-Ni una palabra de lo que paso acá. Sigamos jugando que quiero burlarme de ustedes cuando ganemos.

Se rio tratando de aliviar el ambiente pero no lo logro. Igualmente agarre las cartas y empecé a mezclar. Todos volvieron a sus tareas anteriores mirando preocupadamente a Bella, sobretodo Alice, Rosalie y yo.

Después de ese pequeño episodio, el día siguió normal. Antes de irnos planificamos que el día que le dieran el alta a Bella iríamos a un día de playa, y aunque Bella no quería porque iba a estar con la bota, los pucheros de Emmet y Alice la convencieron. Al salir del hospital, Emmet, Rose, Jazz y Alice se fueron al cine, yo no me sentía cómodo yendo sin Bella. Me subí al auto y puse _It__Will__Rain_de Bruno Mars a todo volumen, me relacionaba muy bien con la canción.

Al llegar a la casa en la playa, me saque la ramera y el pantalón y me fui a dormir. (N/A: imágenes mentales de él en bóxers!...)

**XPOV**

Cuando deje las flores en la recepción del hospital, me dirigí a mi próximo trabajo para mi última entrevista. Hablamos con el director de qué era lo que tenía que hacer, las reglas y otras cosas más. Firmamos las últimas clausuras de mi contrato y hablamos de la vida. El hombre me caía muy bien, pero me parece que le gusto y yo no quiero nada con él. Antes de irme, me recordó que el lunes despues de las vacaciones de invierno empezaría a trabajar como el reemplazo de la profesora de historia.

Estuve sentada en al auto por diez minutos solamente mirando a la nada y llena de alegría por lo que iba a suceder. Mire el reloj y decidí que volvería la hospital. Al llegar estacione el auto y me metí entre los arbustos hasta que llegue a su ventana. Lo primero que vi fue a todos ellos riéndose por algún motivo, pero entro una enfermara con mi ramo y lo dejo en la mesa diciéndoles algo, reprochándolos creo. Luego de que leyeran la tarjeta en voz alta, ella la agarro y la destruyo como si su vida dependiese de eso. Les dijo algo y al cabo de unos cinco minutos retomaron sus actividades anteriores.

Entristecida, me aleje de la ventana y me fui a mi auto. Jamás pensé que ella iba a reaccionar así. Yo sabía que no me quería pero pensé que eso que había escrito le haría saber que yo nunca la odie y que nunca la olvide. La amaba y quería que ella lo supiera.

No me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar pero me seque las lagrimas y encendí el auto. En dos semanas todo volvería a ser como antes. Yo la tendría conmigo de nuevo y nadie me la va a sacar jamás, ni siquiera ese noviesucho que tiene… a menos que quieran sufrir. Una sonrisa malvada se formo en mi rostro ante la idea de llevármela a vivir conmigo sin que nadie más que yo importara. Se haría realidad, cueste lo que cueste.

**N/A: yay! Al fin subo cap.! Les juro que me estaba poniendo nerviosa a mí misma. Les cuento la verdad: me castigaron por unas notas y porque un día que estaba toda la familia en casa y me habían dicho que no usara la computadora, la use casi por media hora. Después de que me descastigaran, me vino una semana con tres pruebas y dos tenía que levantarlas. Pero no se crean que no escribí, escribí en papel. Si chicas, manuscritos! Encima los hice todos en clase o la noche. Hice este capítulo y el que le sigue a mano! No saben cómo me canse, jajá. Igual estuve bueno porque mi mejor amiga me dio ideas para todos los besos que van a estar en el próximo capitulo (va a haber muchos besos…). Mi amiga me ayudo porque bueno digamos que es rapidita y sabe de esas cosas en exceso… Bueno chicas eso es todo lo que tenia para decir, _adelantos___no va a haber porque estoy indecisa de si hacer lo mismo que el manuscrito o cambiarlo, lo único que les digo es que va a haber un día en la playa y besos, muchos besos ;)**

**Me quiero disculpar porque este capítulo no es tan largo como pensé que sería pero si agregaba más palabras para hacerlo más largo se me iba a arruinar. Jeje**

**_Otra__cosa:_No pude actualizar por otra razón, me hice un twitter el viernes pasado y me volví adicta! Ya sé que es la pero excusa del mundo pero es verdad! Jajá Si quieren síganme soy Martu_Sl **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**_Perl__rose__swan:_ mil gracias por tu review, me encanto! Jajaja si digamos que Charlie si se preocupo mas, y por la ultima parte del capítulo vemos que Renee se va aponer un poco loquita jjaa… En el próximo capítulo se va a revelar (por fin) porque Bella cambio… hablabas de eso no? Porque estoy medio desorientada pro un dolor de cabeza así que no se jajaja. Gracias por leer!**

**_Karencilla__de__cullen__():_ Me hacer sentir más culpable de lo que me siento diciéndome que por fin actualice jajá M encanto que te haya gustado la reacción de Alice Espero no haberte decepcionado mucho con lo tarde que actualice jajaja. Me encanta tus reviews; gracias por leer!**

_**Nessie**____**Masen**__:_**Muchísimas****gracias****por****agregarme****a****favorito.****Me****pone****muy****feliz****que****te****haya****gustado****mi****fic****;)**

**_Ckaren__Masen__Whitlock_y_Law__Fuck__:_Mil gracias por agregarme a alerte y a favorito! Espero que les guste mucho el fic… como se va desarrollando… ajjaja Gracias!**


	9. Un dia de playa

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV _``Niñas__Mal´´_, yo solo use el nombre.**

**Notas abajo!**

**Niñas Mal**

**Capitulo 9**

**BPOV**

-Muchas gracias doctor- le dijo mi papa al Doctor Gerandy.

-De nada. Ya firmo todos los apelas, así que ya se pueden retirar. Por favor cuídate Bella no te quiero ver acá hasta la fecha de tu revisión. Jajjajaa

-Quédese tranquilo doctor. Me voy a cuidar. Yo tampoco quiero volver, tan solo pensar en un hospital me da arcadas, sin ofender-él solamente se rio ante mi comentario. Mi papa agarro mi bolso y lo llevo al auto. Me encantaba el auto nuevo de mi papa, era un _Alfa__Romeo__8C__Spider_hermoso de verdad.

Subimos al auto y papa puso Moves Like Jagger. Cuando termino la canción y Super Bass iba por la mitad llegamos a casa. Aparte de hermoso, rápido. Igual, no mejor que mi volvo que no podría manejar hasta que me sacaran la bota por precaución.

Al llegar a la casa me sorprendió el silencio, generalmente con mis amigas el ruido era un incluido. Mire a Charlie extrañada, el me sonrió.

-Se fueron a la playa hija. Piensan que salís a la noche. Les avise, pero… se olvidaron.

Me entristecí sobre manera, no tanto por las chicas y los chicos mas por mi novio, no pensé que me iba a dejar sola. Casi lloraba pero no iba a ponerme tan mal frente a Charlie. Agarre el bolso con fuerza (demasiado fuerza para mis costillas rotas) y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Mi papa preocupado agarro el bolso y lo llevo a la casa. Yo me quede afuera recuperando el aire. Voy a matar a Tanya cagadora de vidas. Cuando mi papa salió a buscarme yo me enderece y con su ayuda fuimos adentro.

Cuando entre, lo primero que hice fue ir al living porque estaba desesperada por sentarme. Un solo movimiento y ya estaba agotada…Como iba a patinar así? Me entristecí mas ante ese pensamiento. Entre al living con la cabeza baja y me sorprendió escuchar unas risas. Levante la cabeza y me encontré con mis amigos y mi amado novio. Los chicos me abrazaron primero y después las chicas. Por suerte antes de que me hicieran mierda, Edward les recordó que todavía me dolían las heridas. Cuando me soltaron Al y Rose, mi perfecto novio (no me canso de decirle novio) se acerco, me agarro la cara y me beso. Nos separamos porque alguien carraspeo. Los dos miramos a Emmet con cara de odio. Como si nosotros no nos tuviéramos que bancar peores cuando estaba con Rose. Él negó con la cabeza y apunto hacia la entrada del living. Me quería auto flagelar. Ahí parado y cruzado de brazos, estaba mi papa. Los dos nos miramos y nos pusimos rojos hasta el cuello. Mi papa nos sorprendió y relajo riéndose y diciendo que se iba para su escritorio que no fuéramos directo al colegio porque nos quería saludar.

-Charlie, como nos vamos ir directo al colegio? Ni loca llevo todas las maletas a la playa!

Charlie sonrojado se fue a su escritorio. Nos reímos de su cara.

-Bueno gente hermosa, NOS VAMOS A LA PLAYAAAA!- Alice sentencio… un poco muy alto.

Edward y yo nos fuimos en su auto, Emmet y Rose se fueron en su jeep y Ali y Jazz en el auto de Ali. El viaje en auto fue tranquilo entre música clásica y picos. Llegamos a la playa y Edward cargo todas las cosas a donde estaba Alice con Jazz. Él no me dejo cargar nada por mi estado, no pude evitar rodar los ojos cuando me dijo eso.

Acomodamos todo y al poco rato llegaron Rose y Emmet ambos luciendo como si hubieran tenido hecho cosas chanchas en el auto. Nadie dijo nada porque se veía todo a simple vista. Alice, Rose y yo nos pusimos las bikinis y los chicos se sacaron las remeras. Que cuerpo glorioso tiene mi Edward. Hacia un poco de frio y por eso nos íbamos a quedar tomando sol para después meternos en el mar.

Alice estaba muy contenta porque sus prácticas iban muy bien. El director le había pedido una semana antes de irnos que fuera la bailarina principal en el Lago de los Cisnes. Íbamos a hacer un conjunto de cosas. Íbamos a empezar con Hairspray sobre hielo (yo como una de las protagonistas), después iban a poner un piso sobre la pista e iban a hacer El Lago de los Cisnes y por ultimo West Side Story. Rose consiguió el papel principal en My Fair Lady era una gran actriz y cantaba como los dioses. Edward iba a tocar el piano en todas las obras cuando se necesitara el piano. Emmet iba a encargarse de sentar a la gente donde debía (que vivo, él no hace nada) y Jasper iba a actuar en My Fair Lady.

Alice estaba muy entusiasmada por esto y practicaba cada vez que podía. Según escuche no tuvo vacaciones de tanto que practica, pero entiendo porque lo hace. Yo me sentía igual pero con al pierna lo único que podía hacer era aprenderme los diálogos y las canciones. Por suerte para antes de la fecha del concert ya voy a estar bien por lo tanto voy a poder practicar.

Alice se levanto y se fue a comprar agua, dándole un respiro a nuestros oídos. Permanecimos en silencio mientras ella no estaba, relajándonos y preparándonos mentalmente. Yo estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward y entre sus piernas. Emmet estaba cruzado de piernas y Rose arriba de él. Jasper estaba sentado mirando al mar pero algo en su semblante me dio la impresión de que no estaba feliz.

-Hey, que pasa Jazz? – le pregunte.

-Nada… Bueno en realidad si. Yo nunca tuve novia y amo a Alice como a nadie… Pero no se supone que tenemos que estar más tiempos juntos, concentrados en nosotros y no en el maldito concert?

-Bueno, no se dé que te quejas. Alice es un encanto, cualquiera daría por tenerla. La elegiste como novia así que te la bancas como un hombre. Aparte no tenes ni la más pálida idea de cuan importante es esto para ella. Si supieras que esto es lo único que le queda…

-De su madre, lo se. Me conto todo, y la amo mas por eso. Sé que es lo único que le queda de su madre y lo único que puede hacer que padre la quiera. Sé que su madre hizo lo mismo a su edad y que estaría orgullosa de esto. Se todo Rosalie, y solo porque este diciendo lo que pienso no tenes que ser una perra al respecto. Si cambiaras un poquito tu actitud tal vez las cosas te fueran mejor.

Iba a seguir hablando pero Emmet le puso una mano en el pecho, como para detenerlo. Miro a Rose, y mi mejor amiga parecía punto de llorar, fui a abrazarla. Emmet lo miro tan mal que me dio miedo.

-Te fuiste al carajo, hermano.

-Perdón Rose, en serio. Es solo que yo… no sé que me paso… Yo… Perdón.

-Está bien Jazz. Tenes razón en todo. Pero Alice, vos sabes lo que piensa. No quiero que nadie la lastime. Sé que la amas pero vengo protegiéndola a ella y a Bella de cualquier cosa desde casi siempre. Me salió instintivamente. Mil perdones. Ahora cambiemos la cara que Alice esta viniendo y no quiero que nos va mal.

Volví a mi sitio, pero en vano. Apenas llego Ali, nos dijo que íbamos a nadar. **(N/A:****Acá****había****escrito****floja****escena****y****no****me****acordaba****que****Bella****no****se****puede****meter****al****mar****…****)**. Edward se quedo conmigo y cuando los chicos empezaron una guerra contra los chicas los dos los alentamos (cada uno a su género). La tarde se pasaba volando entre risas. Cuando los chicos no estaban mirando, distraídos en su propia burbuja con su respectiva pareja ya que era el atardecer, Edward me agarro por el mentón y me beso con mucho amor y pasión.

A las seis y media empezamos a levantar todas las cosas y llevarlas al auto. Cuando estaba todo listo, pusimos la música a todo volumen e hicimos una carrera a casa. Al llegar ahí (Edward y yo ganamos obviamente) rápidamente pusimos todas la valijas en los autos. Nos despedimos de Charlie y nos fuimos al colegio.

…

**EPOV**

-Uff…Estoy muerto. Si que tiene muchas maletas.

Bella se sentó al lado mío, agitada como si hubiera corrido la maratón de 20 kilómetros.

-A mi no me culpes! Es Alice! Y no te quejes que se que te encanta toda la ropa que uso.

Me guiño uno ojo y se acerco para besarme en el cachete pero yo me acerque a su odio y provocándole escalofríos le murmure: ``No me gusta, la adoro´´. Con eso ella se puso a horcajadas de mí (con dificultad por la bota) y me empezó a besar apasionadamente. Me encantaba este tipo de besos pero no quería llegar a segunda base. Cuando tuviéramos un año de novios es posible que sí, pero tanto podía cambiar. Con todo el dolor de mis hormonas me separe de ella. La mire con reproche y ella me sonrió como un niño que sabe que aunque hecho algo mal no le van a castigar.

-Bella sabes que pienso de esto…

-Ya se amor, perdón… Pero es difícil no hacerlo con tanta frecuencia como antes…

No supe que responder y por suerte llego mi salvadora Alice. Paso por al lado nuevo arrastrando a Jasper. Lo revoleo al sillón casi aplastando a Bella y me tiro el control remoto en la cara. Se fue a nuestro cuarto. Volvió cinco minutos después arrastrando a Emmet por la oreja lo dejo en un puf y se fue de nuevo. Entro agarrando a Rosalie por el brazo. La sentó al lado de Emmet y ella se sentó en un puf. Me dijo que prendiera la tele en el canal 9.

_``…Parece que tienen nuevos chicos para jugar. Yo digo, de donde los sacan? Se los compraran sus padres? Jajaja Es posible. Pero no quiero ser mala, pobre de estos chicos que creen que van a tener algo serio con este trió. ´´ -decía la reportera. Otra que aprecia más buena la interrumpió._

_``Perdón pero por cosas que hicieron en su pasado no las podes juzgar así. Si poray e el pasado eran terribles pero el amor cambia a cualquiera. Mira esas fotos –mostraron fotos de nosotros en la playa – nunca las vimos con algún chico a la luz del día y sin que estén en pedo. Tampoco las vimos así de enamoradas nunca. Esto es bueno porque…_

_``Vos te crees todo esto. Es toda una mentira seguramente creada por sus pad…_

Jasper apago la televisión. Todos estuvimos callados hasta que Rosalie empezó a putear a esa… mujer, por no decir sus palabras. Emmet se llevo a Rosalie afuera para que se descargara sin aturdirnos a nosotros. Alice y Bella estaban tranquilas a pesar de todo. Las dos estaban acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas. Jazz y yo estábamos en shock. Alice se levanto a buscar un vaso de agua y después se fue con Jasper al cuarto de las chicas. Bella y yo nos quedamos abrazados por unos quince minutos. Bella se levanto me paso mi campera y me dijo que salomaos.

Caminamos hasta el edificio de gimnasia y de ahí a la pista de hielo. Entramos y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Tenía puesto una musculosa y una campera de verano. Bella estaba vestida como yo pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada al frio.

Las chicas estaban practicando un coreo para el concert. La entrenadora de Bella estaba hablando con otra mujer. Bella se me adelanto y con apago el reproductor. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarla pero a mi ángel tenía su mirada en lo que para ella era su madre.

-COACH!- grito de alegría y, como pudo, corrió hacia ella.

Su coach hizo lo mismo y fui tan feliz al verlas juntas y felices. Las dos estaban llorando y riéndose. Bella me señalo para que me acercase y mientras iba en camino vi como la otra señora me mataba con la mirada.

**XPOV**

Ya había terminado de organizar mi cuarto. Me senté un rato a descansar y mientras tanto agarre mi celular y llame a mi amiga.

-Hola?- contesto al segundo tono, se escuchaba atrás una canción.

-Hola amigaa! Así me saludas? Con un hola nada más.

-Ay! Michelle! Que alegaría escucharte! Como andas?

-Cansada. Acabo de terminar de acomodarme.

-Queres venir a ayudarme con las brutas de mis estudiantes. Tienen menos coordinación…

-Jajajja Que mala. Ya estoy yendo. Te quiero.

-Besos.

Guarde mi celular en mi bolso y rápidamente me dirigí a la pista. Entre y me reí al ver lo estresada que estaba. Gritaba con su megáfono al estilo Sue de Glee. Corrí hacia ella y la abrace. Casi se muere de un infarto la pobre. Mientas hablamos la ayude a que la coreo quedara perfecta. Siempre dejaba una parte vacía y después me explico que era para Bella. Yo me abstuve de comentar. Seguimos hablando cuando de repente la música se freno. Ahí parada estaba Bella, más hermosa que nunca y su bota era lo que más destacaba. Grito ``coach´´ mientras las dos se acercaban corriendo hacia la otra. Era un momento muy dulce y me llenaba de celos. Las dos estaban tan felices.

Una figura lata me distrajo y vi a un chico bien fornido de pelo cobrizo que estaba atrás de Bella. Sabía muy bien quién era. Él era el causante de todos los males de ella. No se merecía ni siquiera estar cerca de ella. No pude evitar mirarlo asesinamente.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue que mí supuesta amiga lo llamo. Él dudoso se acerco.

-Asique vos sos Edward Cullen. Me cuidas a la nena eh!

Él se rio y le respondió algo en voz baja a lo que las dos rieron. Luego Bella lo abrazo y le dio un pico mientras sonreía como tonta. Mercedes volvió a poner la música y las chicas volvieron a hacer el coreo. Le dijo algo a las ``parejita feliz´´ y se fue.

Mi enojo se borro por un minuto cuando vi a Bella mirando con los ojos llorosos el entrenamiento. El noviesucho la abrazo y le dijo algo en el oído que la hizo sonreír. Por eso lo odie más. Él era la razón por la cual ella estaba así y se salía con la suya solamente por decir unas palabras. Estuve a punto de ir hablarle pero Mechi me detuvo con una mirada. Los seguí mirando por un rato. Parecían felices, pero yo sabía que esto no era bueno para ella.

En un momento Bella y Edward decidieron irse y saludaron a algunas de las chicas y a Mechi. Se fueron agarrados de las manos. Cuando estaban en la puerta, Edward la agarro a caballito y desde donde yo estaba podía escuchar sus risas. No me iba a tener que preocupar por esto por mucho más tiempo.

**COMENTEN O AGREGEN A FAVORITOS O ALERTA O LOS DOS ;)**

**N/A: Hola gente hermosaaaaaaa! Ya sé, ya se, tarde un montón. Les cuento: problemas personales que hicieron que este capítulo fuera una depresión, obvio ahora lo cambie, muy depresivo créanme. Prueba de historia y examen internacional de francés… Se me complico la vida. Y lo mejor de todo: no se qué cosa le pasa a mi Word que apreté algo raro y se pusieron las letras rojas, y encima todo eso rojo era el final; y hice cortar pegar, lo cerré sin guardar cambios, me di cuenta que no había puesto cortar ni copiar y pum, no tenía la ultima parte del capi. Encima lo había terminado la semana pasada que no tenía ni una sola prueba.**

**Bueno el próximo cap: esta semana imposible: me voy de gira a Tandil con las chicas de hockey y tengo que armar el bolso y estudiar para otras pruebas que necesito levantar: S La otra (la primera de diciembre) tengo que organizarle una despedida a una amiga que se cambia de colegio. Igual el 7 empiezo las vacaciones #ALELUYA y lo primero que hago (aparte de dormir) es escribir el capi 10.**

**Les garantizo que en el 10 se viene quilombo. Jeeje Nadie se esperaba que la x se llamara Michelle, no? Quien será? Ajjaja en el 10 se enteran. No quiero hablar mucho porque poray hay gente que no la vio pero en serio que estuvo genial!**

**N/A2: Quienes vieron Amanecer? Yo la vi! LA mejor película del año sin duda! Me mato la parte de los brindis la ternura del casamiento, cuando E le lee los pensamientos a N…. En definitiva me encantaos!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_**Perl**____**Rose**____**Swan**_: Me encanto tu rr! Mil gracias! Cuando lo vi tuve que frenar la música para concentrarme! La verdad que gracias, me sorprendió y me alegro mucho! En el próximo capi vamos a ver algunas locuras mas… y planes que dan miedo. Hago lo posible por actualizar pero hay veces que nos e puede jajaja! Gracias mi por el review ajjaja (Respondería mas largo pero quiero subir de una vez :S, perdón)

_**Karencilla**____**de**____**cullen**____**():**_ Vos seguís con el ``que milagro!´´ Me hace sentir culpable nena! Jajaja Créeme a mi me cae mal escribir de ella (X/Michelle)… ajjaja Tarde mucho, no? Te juro que si fuera por mí ya estaría el otro capítulo hecho, es mas ya lo tengo pensado y escrito (en mi cabeza). En dos semanas seguro, pinky promise.

_**Perl**____**Rose**____**Swan**_ y _**Karencilla**____**de**____**cullen**____**()**___me siento muy agradecida por sus reviews constantes Gracias la verdad las dos me hacen el día.

Letty-x3, BOOKREADER919 por agregarme a favorito, significa mucho ;)

Liiiz-Carlie Cullen: jarcias pro agregarme a favorito y a alerta!


	10. Michelle, la profesora de historia

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV _``Niñas__Mal´´_, yo solo use el nombre.**

**Notas abajo!**

**Niñas Mal**

**Capitulo 10**

**N/A: Antes de que lean les digo que voy a empezar un fic nuevo que se llama _Way__Back__Into__Love._Cuando lo tenga les dejo un link y el summary ;)**

_Estabamos sentados en el borde de la pileta donde empezó todo. Ella tenía un bikini azul muy atrevido que me encantaba y yo estaba con un traje de baño normal. Estabamos hablando pero en un momento, la charla pasaron a ser besos ardientes y llenos de pasión. De repente estábamos en la pileta besándonos desaforadamente. Las cosas aumentaban de volumen y de calor, y entonces…_

-OH MY FUCKIN GOD! Qué asco! Trauma de por vida! Salgan ya de mi cama chanchos en celo!

Se escucharon algunos quejidos y n ``cállate Alice´´. Trate de seguir durmiendo pero escuchaba los quejidos de Alice. Sentí que alguien se movió arriba mío y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Hola amor.

-Hola, bebe. ¿Qué es tanto escándalo?

-No sé. Algo de la cama de Alice y chanchos en celo.

Bella se empezó a reír a carcajadas y pensando en lo que había dicho me reí también, tratando de ignorar lo que me producía su risa contra mi torso desnudo (cosa que me traía recuerdos de mi sueño), algo que no sería muy bueno si mi nena se da cuenta.

Me empezó a besar en el pecho como si leyera mis pensamientos, y luego llego hasta mi boca. No recibí un buen chape solo un simple pico. Hice un puchero y ella me sonrió tiernamente. Se levanto del sillón y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse ya que hoy empezábamos el colegio. Entro al cuarto y salió a los diez minutos cambiada. Tenía que aceptar que ese uniforme me hacía pensar en cosas inadecuadas como las de mi sueño. Se sentó al lado mío y mientras miraba a la nada, jugaba con mi pelo. Yo la miraba completamente embobado sin poder creer que una persona como ella fuera mía.

De repente sentí que se reía y mire hacia delante, como ella estaba haciendo. Tapado con una sabana estaba Emmet que se retorcía del dolor porque Alice lo tenía agarrado del pelo llevándolo a nuestro cuarto. Cuando volvió se paro enfrente nuestro con las manos en las caderas.

-Por su bien les conviene que no los encuentre haciendo ESO en mi cama.

Siguió caminando y yo no pude evitar ponerme rojo, al igual que Bella. Nos miramos y nos reímos nerviosamente. Ambos sabíamos que eso estaba muy lejos de pasar. Bella volvió a su posición de antes y yo me relaje.

Jasper trajo una mesa al saloncito de la tele y nos sentamos todos a desayunar. Pasados unos quince minutos todos fuimos a agarrar nuestras mochilas. Rosalie y Emmet salieron corriendo porque su clase estaba al otro lado del campus e iban a llegar tarde, Alice y Jasper se fueron tranquilamente y yo me quede esperando a Bella que se había olvidado el libro de Cívica.

Salimos del cuarto para ir en diferentes direcciones y ella me dio un beso en los labios. Yo, con mucho cuidado, la acórrele contra la pared y la bese con mucha pasión. Me sorprendí cuando puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. El beso se intensifico mas de lo que yo esperaba para un beso de despedida. Roce con mi lengua sus labios y luego nuestras lenguas estaban luchando.

-CULLEN Y SWAN! Se separan ya mismo!

Escuchamos el grito del director y nos paralizamos. Bella se bajo de mi y escondió su cuerpo atrás del mío, asomando su carita rojita. El director nos miraba con los brazos cruzados. Detrás del había una mujer que me resultaba familiar, pero no le pude prestar mucha atención. El director nos empezó a dar un discurso sobre las leyes especificas del colegio en las cuales no se permitía las demostraciones de afecto en público **(N/A:****En****ingles****es****PDA****o****publica****display****of****affection).**Estaba furioso y nunca lo había visto así.

-Señorita Swan, por favor retírese a su clase. Su profesora de Cívica la debe de estar extrañando. Explíquele su situación, no incluya el beso por favor.

-Si. Perdon.

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en el cachete y me iba a decir algo pero el director empezó a zapatear en el piso. Mi amor se retiro rápido con la cabeza baja.

-Señor Cullen acompañe a su nueva profesora de Historia, la señorita Michelle Rumsfeld- se dio vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa-. Espero que tenga un buen comienzo sin tener en cuenta este acto de canibalismo.

Ella le sonrio coqueta y pude ver que el director enrojeció. Y le dijo algo en el oído. Estaba coqueteando con la nueva profesora! Era aceptable, si no considerabas que el era su jefe. Era una mujer hermosa, no mas que mi Bella, obviamente. Era alta, sin tener en cuenta los tacos que hacia que sus piernas parecieran eternas. Tenia una cara muy hermosa, la forma me hacia acordar a mi Bella. Sus ojos eran grises y su pelo largo hasta los omoplatos y ondulado de un color entre rubio y castaño claro, como la arena mojada.

Rumsfeld empezó a caminar por el pasillo y yo la segui. Entramos al salón y yo rápidamente me dirigi a mi banco. Se presento y empezó a pasar lista. Cuando dijo mi nombre y yo levente la cabeza diciendo ``presente´´, ella me miro con mucho odio. No sabia si era por lo ocurrido hoy a la mañana. Despues de pasar lista empezó a hacer preguntas del tema que estábamos viendo con la otra profesora. Todas las preguntas deificiles me las hacia a mi. Respodi als preguntas bien, pero a ella eso le enfurecía y me decía que no estaban completas. Entonces lo supe, no terminaría bien el año. Por lo menos, no en Historia.

**MichellePOV **

Mi dia no empezó bien. Me costo decidir que usar ya que hoy seria un dia especial pero no quería parecer muy formal para estar dentro de la escuela dando clases. Al final, decidi ponerme una pollera tubo tiro alto hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con una camisa gris claro con detalles en azul que hacían mis ojos resaltar.

Agarre una barra de granola y me fui a dar clases. Me encontré con el asqueroso director que siempre me tiraba onda, se puede decir que yo hacia lo mismo solo para chupar las medias. Camimanamos juntos ahsta mi clase, pero me detuve en seco cuando vi a dos alumnos prácticamente haciéndolo en el pasillo. Me quede mas shockeada cuando vi quienes eran.

El director les grito las reglas y luego los echo hacia sus clases. Para mi desgracia, el Pervertido Cullen (mi nuevo apodo para ese engendro) tenia historia conmigo. Camine lo mas rápido que pude con él siguiéndome. Al entrara a la clase hice que todos se presentaran y les pregunte sobre lo que estaban viendo. Entonces se me ocurrió torturar un poco a Pervertido. Para mi mala suerte el asqueroso sabia todas las respuestas completas y con mas detalles que los que estaban en los libros. Igualmente le dije que sus respuestas eran incompletas. A todos les puse buenas notas excepto a él. Ya lose es injusto, pero simplemente odio al crio.

Cuando por fin dio la campana para el recreo me dirigi a la sala de profesores. Mientras caminaba vi a dos chicas. Una baijata y una rubia escultural. Sabia perfectamente quienes eran. Me quede quieta viéndolas. Parecian estar pelenadose por algo pero luego se abrazaron y en ese momento llefaron dos chicos (uno morocho y uno rubio) que las abrazaron. Me pregunte si sus padres sabían de esto. Luego llegaron Bella, la chica mas hermosa en el mundo, y su perrito faldero.

La profesora de matematica me saludo y caminamos juntas hasta la salita. Charlamos de los estudiantes con las otras profesoras. Me dijeron cuales eran los quilomberos, los estudiosos, los que no prestaban atención, etc. Sono el timbre y me dirigi a mi otra clase, cuarto año B. Todos los alumnos me estaban esperando afuera. Yo les sonreí y abri la piuerta. Cada uno se sento en su lugar. Me di cuenta que faltaban cuatro alumnos. Todos los alumnos me decían sus nombres y yo les ponía una P (de presente) en la planilla. Alice Brandon, Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan eran los ausentes.

-Por que están ausente Brandon, Cullen, Hale y Swan?

-No están ausentes, Profe. Seguramente están haciendo un cuarteto en el baño. Le cuento, Rosalie y…

De repente se abrió al puerta y entraron los ``ausentes´´ tratando de ocultar su risas. Jessica Stanley (la que estaba hablando) los miraba con odio. Ni siquiera me moleste en retarlos. Les hice un signo con la mano para que se sentaran. Hice lo mismo que con el cuarto A. Hacia preguntas y me respondían. No me sorprendia que los últimos en llegar se sentaran atrás de todo y furan los mas quilomberos. Perdi la cuenta las veces que pedi que se callaran.

Esta fue la clase mas larga en todo el dia. Sali de ahí con un dolor de cabeza increíble. El dia siguio normal: muchos gritos, muchos nombres, lo normal para una profesora. Me dirigi a mi cuarto y e mire en mi cama. Lo primero que hice, aparte de sacarme los tacos, fue llamar a Mechi. Me había llamdo cinco veces en el dia y no pude contestar ninguna.

-Contame todooooooo!

-Hola Michelle, como te fue hoy? Y ahí yo te respondo quew tengo un dolo de cabeza terrible y que te quiero contar todo.

-Ay nena, eso es muy formal y lo que menos importa. Hablaste con ella?

-No, pero tengo un plan. El jueves es feriado y ella comento en clase que se va a levantar a las diez va ir a tomar un café y va a ver la practica del acto. Le voy a hablar ahí. Le voy a explicar todo y con suerte entienda por todo lo que estaba pasando. Estoy segura que después vamos a estar perfectamente bien.

-Ay te juro que espero lo mejor para vos Michelle. Pero no la conoces. No creo que reaccine bien. Ella… no te aprecia mucho después de lo que hiciste.

-Mechi no me quiero pelear con vos, pero te voy a dejar algo muy clarito. Estoy al tanto de que vos te quieras robar a mi nena. Pero ni vos ni nadie me la va a sacar aunque tenga que hacer las peores cosas. Chau te dejo, estoy cansada.

Le corte indignada. No quería pensar en el tema. Asi que me levante y fue a buscar un café y algo para hacer.

**CharliePOV**

Hoy tenia que ir al colegio para terminar de arreglar unos asuntos con el director. Luego iria a visitar a mi hija. Estaba muy feliz. Mi relación con ella estaba mejor que nunca. Estaba plenamente feliz y había un detalle que no tenia previsto. Sue. La conoci en Tokyo y ella viajo para ayudarme con todo una semana después. Me estaba enamorando de ella. El sábado fue nuestra primer cita y nos besamos y puntos suspensivos**(N/A:****Si****vieron****Mamma****Mia,****seguro****se****acuerdan****de****la****parte****en****que****Sophie****lee****el****diario****…****).**Este fin de semana iba a organizar una cena para presentarlas. Rogaba para que Bella la aceptara. La dejaría si no; no iba a cometer mis errores otra vez.

Sali de mi reunión con el director y pase a comprar un café. Me sente en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Estaba hablando con Sue cuando la vi. Rapidamente le dije a Sue que la llamaba mas tarde. Me pare decidido a enfrentarla. Me acerque su mesa y ella al escuchar mis pasos se dio vuelta. Vi sorpresa en su cara y algo de disgusto también. Mis sentimientos exactamente. Se paro y me abrazo.

-Charlie querido! Como estas? Hace tanto que no te veo! Estas mas gordo, se ve que esas putas que tenes te alimentan bien.

Odiaba su voz de loca. Tampoco me gustaba que le haya ducho a mi Sue puta. Se que había dicho putas en general pero conociéndola, de seguro tenia detectives privados siguiéndome. Me deshice de su abrazo asqueado.

-Que hace aca?

-Charlie querido, es obvio! Trabajo aca. No en la cafetería, pero como profesora de historia

-Cortala con lo de querido que no te lo cree nadie. Decime porque viniste de verdad. Corta con la falsedad.

-Me atrapaste. Vien para recuperar lo que es mio y no me voy hasta que lo tenga. Voy a a hacer todo lo posible para tenerla y el que este en mi camino va a termianr mal.

No se que me daba mas miedo su locura oculta por ese tono falso o que su locura saliera a la lux.

-Te hago acordar que no te podes acercar. Perdiste la custodia y no te importo… Por que te importa ahora?

-Eso no te incumbe. No importa si perdi la custodia, si no el porque. La perdi por que no estaba bien según mi terapeuta, pero ahora me dice que si estoy bien. La perdida de la custodia ya no es valida entonces. Tengo un trabajo y voy a citas con mi terapeuta dos veces por semana. Cuando le demuestre al juez que soy mas capaz que vos, ella va a ser mia y em la voy a llevar a Florida.

-Que paso con tu marido, eh? Te aburriste y viniste a arruinarle la vida a tu propia sangre?

-Phil no era lo que yo realmente quería. Siempre quize a mi nena y em equivoque profundamente al dejarla. Entendeme Charlie! No crees que ella me quiere tembien?

-Mo lo se. Lo que si se es que ella no se va a ir de aca aunque quieras. Ella esta feliz aca. Hace mucho que no la veo tan bien. Ella me dijo que su vida es perfecta. Tenes que dejar tu egoísmo de lado y dejarla ir. Si volves la vas a arruinar como la arruinaste cuando te fuiste. No queres eso no?

-No me chantajees Charlie, no te conviene. Aparte no creo que este tan feliz lejos de mi, menos con el novio que tiene. Él la va a arruinar, y lo peor es que vos lo aceptas. No me mires asi Charlie. Te vi cuando hablaban como si fuerna padre e hijo. Ugh. Me da asco pensar en eso.

-No lo conoces. Él es mejor para ella que vos y yo juntos. Lo acepto porque lo mire a los ojos y vi que la ama. Cuando lo veo mirarla me doy cuenta que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ningun padre quiere ver a su nena con novio, pero él es el tipo de novio que cualquier padre querria para su hija. Tenemos suerte de que ella lo tenga.

-No entendés Charlie! Todo aca le hace mal! Tiene que estar conmigo o puede terminar mal! Es un riesgo que siga viviendo aca! Me la voy a llevar, vas a ver!

-Y como vas a hacer? Ella te ODIA! Aceptalo! Saliste de nuestras vidas unas cuantas veces dejándola llorando. Por fin te dignas a irte y no volver. Ella tardo 7 AÑOS en recuperarse. Cuando por fin salio de ese pozo apareces de nuevo para que? Para recuperarla? No la mereces creeme.

-No tenes idea de lo que sufri Charlie! Yo estaba devastada no podía quedarme!

-Y no te importo tu hija! TU HIJA! Sos una basura y no se como tenes cara para venir aca y decirme todo esto, no se como podes estar aca y tratar de arruinar su vida de nuevo. Espero que sufras mucho. Me voy, te dejo para que tu consciencia te mate.

Me volvi a mi mesa con la respiración agitada. Agarre mi café y mi maletín. Pase por su mesa y ella me agarro del brazo. Se levanto y me dijo en oído: ``No me voy a arrepentir de recuperarla´´. Me solto y se volvió a sentar. Yo segui caminando y una vez en mi auto pude permitir que el miedo me inundarara.

Esa mujer estaba loca, su medico se lo habia dicho! Y ahora quería a mi bebe, quien sabe apra que! Tenia que hacer algo. Hablaria con mi abogado. Sabia que no iba a se útil. Tenia el disfraz para parecer normal y lo sabia usar muy bien.

Llegue a casa con los recuerdos de las veces que ella se fue de la casa dejando a Bella llorando y ami en muy mal estado. A los tres días como mucho volvia y eramos la familia feliz de nuevo.

Recorde ese ultimo año, el año en el que le pedi el divorcio, como ella salía en mi cara con el tal Phil. Recorde las veces me preguntaba quien era y yo no sabia que decirle entonces me iba a mi oficina y em encerraba a hi para que no me preguntara nada.

Me sente en el sillón con la laptop. Leia un informe sin realmente leerlo. Los recuerdos de el dia en que ella nos abondono definitivamente atacándome. Revivi esos sentimeintos horribles. –me sentía mareado por recordar tantas sentimientos juntos. Apolle mi cabeza en mis manos.

Un besos calido en la mejilla me despertó de mi pesadilla. Sue, mi angel, mi salvadora. Se sento al aldo mio y me abrazo, sintiendo que eso era lo que necesitaba. No llore, pero estuve a punto. Mi amor me consolo mientras le contaba todo.

Al menos sabia que en mis tiempos mas difíciles, tenia a Sue.

**N/A: Chicas! Volvi! Ajjaja Creo que es el update que hice mas rápido! Que buenas que son las vacaciones!**

**Bueno que les pareció? Hoy fue menos de los adolescentes y mas de Michele y Charlie. No se preocupen! El próximo capitulo vuelven con todaaa… ergo con mucho drama jajaja. **

**Perdon por no corregir es que sinceramente ya quiero subir!**

**Dejen reviews o agréguenme a alerta o a favorito! En serio son motivaciones! Ajjaja**

**Lamento decirles que de seguro no voy a poder actualizar hasta el 15 de enero porque: llega mi tia de espaaña (no al veo hace dos años) y llega mi tia de Chile. Tambien tengo que ayudar a mis viejos con unos eventos que tienen y con la casa porque la que trabajaba aca se fue a Peru. El 27 es mi cumpleaños, y tengo que organizar todo. Y lo mas importante me voy a Punta del Este con todos mis primos una quincena.  
Asi que chicas, me voy a desaparecer por un buen tiempo :S**

**Les dejo adelantospara el próximo capitulo mis nenas! Faltan cinco o seis capis mas o menos… **

_**No podía evitar llorar y llorar. Ella estaba parada frente a mi diciéndome que me amaba y que me quería de cuelta. Lo que siempre soñé estaba pasando. Pero ya no lo quería… porque la odiaba. Arruino mi infancia y eso era algo que nunca iba a recuperar. No podía mirarla a la cara y saber que ella me arruino. Se acerco para abrazarme,pero yo negué con la cabeza. Corri lo mas rápido que pude con mi bota. Corri y corri hasta que me choque con Jacob.**_

_**-Hey Bella!... Que paso? **_

_**No podía contestar por mis sollozos. Él solo me abrazo y me llevo hasta su cuarto. No sentamos y le conte todo.**_

…

_**-Royce? OMG ROYCE! Como estas? Hace tanto que no te veía! Estas igual!-dijo mi Rose mientras se tiraba en los brazos del tal Royce.**_

_**-No lo creo…**_

_**-Mierda!**_

_**Dijeron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban preocupadas.**_

_**-Quien es ese don nadie?-les pregunte celoso y curioso.**_

_**-Ese don nadie es la primer gran historia de amor de Rose.**_

**Je aca los adelantos! Se viene picante picante! Jajajaja Este capi seguro va a ser mas largo de lo normal y por eso me va a llevar mas tiempo! :S **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**perlroseswan: Siempre se pude confiar en vos para alegrarme el dia! Jajaja Obvio que gracias por tu review y tu buena onda ;) Te das cuenta quien es Michelle? Creo que ya es bastante obvio ajjaja Igual por si no quedo claro en el once va estar toda la historia de Michelle clarita ;)  
Como te habras dado cuenta soy muy Drama Queen! Amo el drama! Y en el próximo va a haber dos peleas (adelantos exclusivos para vos eh!)  
Vos me agardaces a mi (por lo cual estoy muy feliz), pero yo tenfria que agradecerte a mi por seguirme leyendo aunque tarde años y por todo el apoyo que me das. Mil gracias!  
Creeme que no me aburris para nada! Encima estaba tan feliz que llame a mi mejro amiga para leerle tu review! La pobre se me quedaba dormida! Jajajaja Por suerte pase bien todos mis examenes. El examen de francés que di fue el Delf… me fue bien supongo (no lo se hasta marzo). El ingles para mi es lo mejor que hay! Hasta escribi un fic en ingles… si queres leerlo… BIENVENIDA! Ajjaja  
Gracias por tu apoyo! BESOTES ENORMES Y ABRAZOS DE OSO AJJAJA**

**Karencilladecullen()Te das cuenta que al decir que no vas a decir ``que milagro´´ lo estas diciendo? Ajjajjaa Ay si vos lo dijiste felices por el momento nada mas! Te juro ue me pone de mal humor escribir de X pero bueno es aprte importante de la historia para mi desgracia! Mas acción? Cuando lo lei pensé en peleas entre los chicos al lado de autos de carrera (?) jajajaa Si este te decepciono en lo acción no te preocupes que el próximo viene lleno de acción! Jajaja  
Muchisisisisisimas gracias por tu review! Te juro que me sube el animo! Tambien garcias por tus sugerencias!**

**Karencilladecullen() yperlroseswan: gracias por estar siempre ahí! Se los agradezco de corazón y ustedes son una de las razones por las cuales sigo escribiendo! Las quiero besos!**

**Aniverch:Gracias por agregarme a favorito! **


	11. Eventos desafortunados parte 1

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV _``Niñas Mal´´_, yo solo use el nombre.**

**Notas abajo!**

**Niñas Mal**

**Capitulo 11**

**Eventos Desafortunados (parte 1)**

**RPOV**

Me desperté recostada sobre mi dulce Emmet. Sonrei al verlo dormido, se veía tan tierno. Reparti besos por su cara, pero no conseguía despertarlo. Frustrada em levante a buscar un vaso de agua. Pase por la cocina donde estaban todos mis amigos y los salude. Volvi con el vaso de agua a mi cuarto y se lo tire a mi bombon suizo en la cara.

Su carita de shock fue muy graciosa y me cai en piso de la risa. Él me miro sorpendido y después se tiro arriba mio (sin lastimarme) para hacerme cosquillas. Digamos que de las cosquillas pasamos a besos. Estamos mu metidos en nuestra burbuja pero escuchaba el ruido de mi Iphone avisándome que tenia un mail. Mientras Emmet besaba mi cuello aggarre mi celular y abri el mail. Me paralize en el instante. No lo podía creer.

Emmet preocupado paro de besarme y me miro. Yo solo negué con la cabeza. No podía ser verdad. Esto era…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No lo puedo creer! Soy la chica mas feliz del universooooo!

Si, créanlo o no, me sentía tan feliz con lo que deica el mail que literlamente me puse a gritar. Emmet salto unos dos metros en aire por al sorpresa y los demás entarron en el cuarto preguntando si estaba bien o que había pasado. Me acerque hacia Ali y Bell y las garre a las dos del brazo un pococ fuerte, pero estaba muy emocionada.

-Se acuerdan que a los quince yo siempre hablaba de una competencia en la que los competidores tienen que ser mayores de dieciocho. Se acuerdan que les decía que era la competencia que te habría las puertas para volverte pro y que te quisieran para todas la competencias y bueno todo dos asintieron, Bella parecía confundida pero Alice parecía que ya sabia de esto desde hace mucho-. Hicieron una excepción y… ESTOY ADENTRO!

Las tres empezamos a gritar a todo pulmon, nos abrazamos y empezamos a girar. Este era nuestro ``saludo´´ cuando recibiamos bunas noticas. Las tres terminamos en el piso riéndonos, los chicos no se quedaron atrás. Los tres se calleron en el piso de la risa.

Cuando se nos fue el ataque de risa nos quedamos en piso hablando.

-Cuando competis Rose?-me pregunto Edward.

-Es el viernes a las 15. No tienen problema en faltar al colegio, no?

-No, es mas me salvas. Ese dia tengo prueba de Maths y no entiendo nadaaaaa. Invento que estoy enferma y me la toman la próxima semana. Edward, amor, me ayudas a estudiar?

-Si obvio corazón.

Seguimos hablando hasta que sono la alarma que Alice tenia programada a las siete para que nos cambiaramos. Todos hicimos caras al escuchar la alarma.

-Alegrense! Mañana solo vamos a la mañana.

-Wow. En serio que el martes y el miércoles volaron!

El resto del dia siguió sin ninguna cosa inusual. Al final del dia, todos nos reunimos en el café para tomar algo y charlar. A eso de las seis todos nos fuimos al dormi. Bella se quedo un rato en el café porque quería terminar un trabajo en ``paz y tranquilidad´´.

**BPOV**

La cabeza me quemaba literalmente. Iba por mi tercer café y todavía no terminaba el trabajo que nos asignaron hoy para entregarlo mañana. Todo el mundo sabe lo injustos que son los profesores, pero ponernos un trabajo solo por unos grititos de mas es una locura! Me estaba volviendo loca ya que no encontraba unos de los datos mas importantes de todo el trajo. Genial (notese el sarasmo). Me agarre el pelo con las manos llena de frustacion.

Me levante a comprarme otro café, pero… Adivinen quien es torpe con la bota y se choco con su profesora de historia haciendo que se tirara todo el café encima? Ding ding ding! Tenemos una ganadora: yo! Trenia suerte de que no me odiara tanto, pero después de esto seguro me anote en su lista negra.

-Ay mil pedones profe! Estoy muy distraída con un trabajo que nos mando la de lengua y encima esta bota que no me deja caminar como una persona normal. Generalmente no soy tan…

-Bella tranquilízate. No es nada. Veni, sentémonos y decargate. Pareces tener un mal dia… Te hizo algo tu novio perfecto.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta los sillones. Agarro una servilleta y se empezó a secar la camisa mientras me miraba. Me di cuenta que estaba esperando a que hablase de mi ``problema´´ con Edward.

-En realidad no me pelee con Edward. Como podría? Él es fantástico. Es solo que hoy nos dieron un trabajo larguisimo que es para mañana y no encuentro las respuestas y mi pierna me esta matando y…

-Pobre! Tus padres seguro se preocuparon mucho cuando se enteraron de tu accidente, no?

No se por que esta profesora siquiera le importaba mis problemas y menos mi familia pero realmente no me sentía comoda hablando de esto con ella. Ella me ponía nerviosa. Cuando estabamos el otro dia en clase sentía como me miraba… Ok tengo que aflojar a la paranoia! Y tengo que djar de ver películas de suspenso. Poray es solo una beuna persona que se preocupa por el bienestar de otros. Ok, eso es poco problable. La opción mas posible es que este aburrida con su vida y quiera entretenerse con la vida de los demás.

-Mis padres están divorciados y no veo mucho a mi madre. En realidad, nunca- dije mas bajito-. Es mejor asi supongo.

-Ay pobre niña! Seguramente extrañas a tu madre un monton y tu padre no te deja verla por el divrocio!

Esta mujer me estaba sacando de mis casillas. No me gustaban que hicieran falsas acusaciones de mi vida y mucho menos si venían de una profesora hacia mi padre. Que se cree? Que le voy a explicar toda mi vida?

-Mire, no quiero ser mal educada ni nada por el estilo pero yo creo que, aunque quiera ser amable, no es su problema mis problemas familiares. Espero que no se ofenda y me ponga en su lista negra, pero no me interesa hablar con usted a menos que sea en clase o por algún trabajo.

Me levante y levante mis libros y mi laptop y los puse en mi bolso. Me estaba por ir cuando la profesora me agarro del brazo (muy fuerte) y me obligo a sentarme. Esta fue una de las primeras veces en mi vida que tenia miedo. Ella me miraba a los ojos y vi en ellos un brillo extraño como de alegría y nervios o algo asi.

-Hija… yo soy tu madre. Ya se que suena muy Star Wars que te lo diga asi pero es la verdad. No me interrumpas amor. Yo te explico todo. Cuando tenias diez yo me fui, pero no era la primera vez. Odiaba la vida que tenia con Charlie porque no es la que yo quería. Yo estaba enamorada de Phil y solo me case con Charlie porque una noche en la que yo estaba muy mal porque me había peleado con Phil lo hicimos y termine embarazada. Yo estaba feliz y por cinco años me olvide completamente de Phil… pero él volvió. Todas las veces que me iba de casa eran por él y ese dia (por el cual me arrepiento muchisisimo) decidi irme a vivir con él. Por seis años vivi con él… pero vos, mi angel, siempre estabas en mi cabeza, me hacias falta. Un dia Phil se harto de mis quejas y me hecho de la casa. Paso medio año de eso y deicidi que tenia que recuperarte. Entonces me mude consegui un trabajo cerca tuyo y… bueno ya sabes el resto.

No sabia que pensar. Estaba aturdida. Trataba de procesar lo que me acababan de decir pero simplemente no podía asimilarlo. En mi cabeza solo había preguntas sin respuestas.

-Por que me venis a buscar ahora? Por que no me viniste a buscar antes? Si tanto me extrañabas por que no viniste antes?- le pregunte al borde del llanto. No quería llorar y demostrarle cuanto daño me había hecho.

-Esuchame hija, yo quise! Pero tu padre y el juez no querían! Tu padre le pago a mi medico para que, frente al juez, dijera que tengo un trastorno peligroso para vos. El juez se lo creyo y me saco la custodia. No podía verte hasta tus dieciocho años o hasta que vos me buscaras. Como nunca me buscaste, seguramente por culpa de tu padre, yo decidi encontarte. Falta poco para que cumplas dieciocho y el juez no creo que diga nada. No estas feliz amor? Al fin estamos juntas de nuevo!

Lo que ella no sabia es que la odiaba por hacerme quien no soy… por hacerme esa puta de la que todos hablan en los noticieros. La odiaba porque durante muchos años hice de todo para salir en las noticias y llamar su atención, lo cual termino en una mala y humillante reputacion. La odiaba porque sabia que me estaba minitendo, por lo menos en lo que respecta mi papa. Él sufrió, junto conmigo, la perdida de esa mujer, su amda esposa. Ella fue su primer amor. Se veía en sus ojos que la amaba y lo sabia porque esa era la mirada que Edward tenia hacia mi.

-Te amo hija! Tenemos que estar juntas de nuevo! Siempre tuvo que haber sido asi!

No podía evitar llorar y llorar. Ella estaba parada frente a mi diciéndome que me amaba y que me quería de vuelta. Lo que siempre soñé estaba pasando. Pero ya no lo quería, yo no quería esa fantasia que tenia de niña… porque la odiaba. Arruino mi infancia y eso era algo que nunca iba a recuperar. No podía mirarla a la cara y saber que ella me arruino. Se acerco para abrazarme, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Corri lo mas rápido que pude con mi bota. Corri y corri hasta que me choque con Jacob.

-Hey Bella!... Que paso?

No podía contestar por mis sollozos. Él solo me abrazo y me llevo hasta su cuarto. Él me sento en el sillón y se quedo mirándome mientras sollozaba.

-Queres un vaso de agua? No te ves bien.

-Quiero…Necesito algo mas fuerte-logre articular entre sollozos

Entro a la cocina y volvió con lo que parecía un vaso de whysky. Me lo dio y lo tome de un sorbo. Me observo durante unos instantes y me trajo la botella. Tome bastante, la bebida me estaba afectando. De un momento a otro me sentí mas liberada y empeze a hablar.

-Bueno… Mi madre me abandono cuando tenia diez… Te la hago corta: ella es la profesora de historia y me quiere de vuelta… Pero yo la odio, LA ODIO! Me arruino la vida! Pro ella soy uan puta en todo el mundo. Al principio fue para llamar la atención de ella… pero después fue una salida de mi infierno… Y TODO POR SU CULPA! Es una perra!

Me largue a llorar mas. Odiaba a llorar y por eso llore mas. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma. No podía dejar que esa bruja me pisoteara. Jacob me abrazo, no dijo ninguna palabra. Se lo agradecia un monton ya que solo queria alguien que estuviera ahi para mi.

No se cuanto mas llore, pero lo que se es que no tenia que preocupar a nadie con esto y Jacob se veía preocupado. No quería estar con nadie en esos momentos. Queria estar yo sola con una botella de tequila. Trate de levantar pero me cai de nuevo en el sillón. Jaco me levanto y me abrazo. Despues de unos momentos me deshice de su abrazo y agarrando mis cosas, me fui hacia la puerta.

Estaba girando el pomo de la puerta cuando dos brazos musculosos y bronceados se posaron a los costados de mi cuerpo, acorralándome contra la puerta. Jacob me giro y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Lo vi venir pero no pude hacer nada al respecto. Inclino su cabeza contra la mia y me beso. No besaba mal pero no eran los labios que me gusta besar, los de mi Edward. No sentía mi cuerpo conectado con mi cabeza, los dos me decían que lo alejara pero mi cerebro no le daba ordenes a mi cuerpo. No podíamos respirar ninguno de los dos por lo cual el empezó a besar mi cuello. Aproveche la situación y lo separe de mi. Él se avalanzo de nuevo sobre mi y yo hice lo mismo, ambos muy apasionados. Mi puño se estampo contra su ojo izquierdo y mierda como me dolio y seguramente a él también. Le escupi en la cara y abri la puerta de un tiron. Me di la vuelta antes de irme. Tenia el ojo rojo y muy pronto iba a estar violeta. Sali por la puerta, orgullosa por lo que le había hecho.

Genial (notese el sarcasmo)! ahora no solo estaba deprimida, enojada y algo borracha. Ahora estaba deprimida por dos, enojada por dos, a eiba a estar totalmente borracha en cuanto llegara a mi dormi.

-TARADO!- grite mientras me iba. Caminar me costaba por la pierna y por lo que había tomado. De repente sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo fuertemente. Me di vuelta y me encontré a un furioso Edward.

-DONDE CARAJO ESTABAS? Repondo yo! Con el idiota de Jacob Perro Black mientras yo me preocupaba como loco porque son las dos de la mañana y vos no llegabas! Y que pasa cuando salgo a buscarte? Me cruzo con Jessica que me dice que te vio entrando al cuerto de el perro ese mientras se _besaban. _Sabia que te tenia frustrada nuestra situación con el sexo pero jamás _jamás_ pensé me ibas a engañar. No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!. Entendiste? NUNCA!

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Esto era una pesadilla. Todos mis temores en una sola pesadilla. Persegui a Edward que se había ido caminando rápido. Él tenia piernas muy largas y yo la bota por lo tanto me costaba y me dolia (no podía mover mucho la pierna y eso estaba haciendo exactamente). Resignada me frene en el medio del parque por el cual estabamos caminando.

-Me estaba consolando, le pedi alcohol, se aprovecho y me beso. Le pegue una piña en el ojo. Eso es lo único que paso. Lo juro!

Se freno por un momento, me miro. Me ponía nerviosa como me miraba… como si sintiera asco de mi. Estaba con la ropa del colegio algo desaliñada, la bota y una botella de tequila en la mano (y cuando agarre esa?). Mi aspecto no estaba del todo mal. Pero él nunca me había visto de esa manera, no había visto mi lado oscuro y borracho. Jamas pensé que iba a darle asco. Nego con la cabeza y sigio caminando.

Empeze a llorar de nuevo. Mierda! El peor dia de mi vida. Si hubiera vuelto con el grupo nada de esto hubiera pasado. No! Esto no era mi culpa! Era la culpa de mi ``supuesta´´ madre! Por que tenia que arruinar mi vida?

Me sente contra la pared y tome un gran sorbo de mi botella de tequila. Mi vida era una mierda. Estaba harta de todo el drama. No podía ser feliz por un tiempo largo? Karma, esa era mi conclusions. Por ser una perra desalmada, la vida me trataba igual. El tequila ya no me servia mas. Con ira, golpee la botella contra la pared. Se rompió en miles pedacitos, había uno grande y puntiagudo. Mire el pedazo grande.

No quería volver a hacerlo… Mi cabeza y corazo me repetían lo que me habían dicho Ali y Rose. No era bueno para mi salud y tampoco solucionaba mis problemas. Lo segui repitiendo tratando de convencerme a mi misma. Aleje mi vista del vidrio. Sentia las voces de mis amigas en la cabeza y la de m consciencia. Estaba muy borracha y deprimida, censure todas la voces. Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo quedaron sin vida y tome el vidrio. Busque con la vista el lado mas filoso del vidrio y cuando lo encontré busque el punto clave en mi muñeca, también lo encontré. Mire a mi alrededor y al no ver nadie acerque el vidrio a mi muñeca. Lo clave despacio y poco profundo. Estaba metida en mi muendo de sufrimiento, sola. Poray asi tendría que ser siempre. No le haría daño a nadie. Clave el vidrio un poco mas profundo.

-Basta! Bella qua haces? Solta eso!

Me sobre salte al escuchar la voz de Edward, y solte el vidrio. Empeze a llorar (como estaba llorando hoy!) y me tire encima de Edward. Pense que me iba a rechazar pero me abrazo con fuerza. Me balanceo como si fuera un bebe y me calme un poco.

-Amor que paso? Perdoname por todo! Nunca quise decir esas cosas! No se como le crei a Jessica que es amiga de Tanya. Pero que estúpido! Que se te cruzo por la cabeza! Nunca mas hagas algo asi! Si te paso algo me muero amor!

-Te estoy manchando-. Eso es lo único que pude decir de lo aliviada que me sentía. Él miro muñeca y sin previo aviso rompió una parte de su camisa y me vendo la herida. Me cargo estilo matrimonial. Puse mi brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello y mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Mientras me llevaba, le conte todo. Se sintió muy arrepentido por haberme atacado y tuve que detenerlo cuando le conte lo de Jacob. Me felicito por el golpe y los dos nos reimos. Cuanto necesitaba reirme! Cuanto necisataba estar con él.

Al llegar al dormi vimos a Rose y Ali durmiendo en los pechos de sus novios con la tele prendida. Al psar para mi cuarto la apague la tele. Ni siquiera me cambie, solo me desplome en la cama. Me estaba dejando llevar por la oscuridad. Lo ultimo de lo que fui consciente es que mi príncipe me abrazaba.

…

**EPOV**

-No se despertó todavía. M estoy preocupando.

-Tranquilo hermano. Tuvo mucho estrés y tome demasiado. Aprte que recibió un buen beso… Ouch! Y eso por que Rose?

-Por idiota. Tranquilo. Siempre que toma duerme como embarazada. Habria que preparar una aspirina.

-Hola- dijo mi novia mientras entraba a la cocian y sentaba al lado mio-. Ugh! Me duele la cabeza.

Alice le dio una aspirina. Todos las mirábamos mientras se tomaba la aspirina. Al terminar nos miro.

-Edward le s conto?-asentimos-Bien, no quiero mencionar el tema. Vayamos a clase.

-Bells, son las 10:30. No quisimos ir sin verte despierta. No me quejo igualmente- le informo Alice.

Pasaron las horas e hicimos de cuenta que todo lo que había pasado ayer simplemente no había pasado. A las 14 las chicas se fueron a cambiar para la competencia de Rose. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo pero al ser hombres nos cambiamos en cinco segundos. Todos teníamos ropa parecida: jeans y camisas. La mia era verde, la Emmet gris, y la Jasper blanca. Mientras esperábamos a las chicas nos pusimos a jugar a la Wii.

Las chicas aparecieron en la puerta a eso de las 14:30 y nos empezaron a gritar de que haciamos jugando a la Wii cuando nos teníamos que ir en ese instante. Ni siquiera nos defendimos ya que íbamos a terminar perdiendo.

Cuando salimos del dormi acordamos que Bella y yo íbamos a ir en mi Volvo, Rose y Emmet en el jeep de este y Alice y Jasper en su porsche ya que no se quería despeinar por ir en la moto de su novio. Lo mas rápido posible nos escapamos hacia donde estaban los autos. No habíamos pedido permiso (Rose si) para ir a este evento y si nos veian nos iban a expulsar seguramente.

El viaje fue corto ya que teníamos que apurarnos. Al llegar al club, Rose se fue a enlistar y después volvió. Dijo que en una hora competía. La acompañamos a alistar su yegua (que era hermosa de verdad y muy amigable). Luego nos quedamos charlando un rato. Bella se fue a comprar bebidas para todos, la quise acompañar ya que por lo que había pasado ayer me daba miedo dejarla sola. Ella insistió que un poco de tiempo sola le haría bien (aunque fueran diez minutos).

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando volvió sin las bebidas. Se sento en su lugar y le dijo algo en secreto a Alice. Alice la miro incrédula y después miro a la derecha (por donde había vuelto Bella).

-Rose, disimuladamente mira a la derecha. Hay alguien que no creo que te guste que este aquí.

Rose hizo lo que le dijo Alice y al parecer la reacción de Rose las dejo perplejas a ambas…

**CONTINUARA… (chan, chan, chan)**

**A/N: HOLA MIS AMORES! Volvi! Jejeje. La pase muy bien en las vacaciones pero no pude subir el capitulo porque no tenia wifi! Imaginense como sufri! Me lleve un pen con el capi (para terminarlo) y ni siquiera lo pude terminar porque nadie me prestaba su laptop! Igual no importa porque no tenia wifi y sin wifi no llegaba muy lejos. En fin, cuando volvi tampoco tenia tiempo! Lo que importa es que ya lo subi!**

**AVISO: Hoy voy a ponerle nombre a todos los cpaitulos y no estoy segura pero creo que van a recibir un mail por eso… perdón_! Se que jode cuando te llega un mail y pensas que es un update pero no, son los capis que ya leiste. Perdón chicas enserio. Igual un mail con el update les va a llegar ;)**

**Como se darán cuenta el capi esta divido en dos… Buen o el otro dia estaba pensando que este cap se iba a hacer muy largo, y a mi me parece que un capitulo de tantas palabras (iban a se como dos capis en uno) es medio denso, por eso lo hice en dos partes.**

**REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS MOTIVAN ;)**

_**ADELANTOS**_

_**-Royce? OMG ROYCE! Como estas? Hace tanto que no te veía! Estas igual!-dijo mi Rose mientras se tiraba en los brazos del tal Royce.**_

_**-No lo creo…**_

_**-Mierda!**_

_**Dijeron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban preocupadas.**_

_**-Quien es ese don nadie?-les pregunte celoso y curioso.**_

_**-Ese don nadie es la primer gran historia de amor de Rose.**_

…

_**-Mo lo puedo creer! Como se atreve! Lo conocemos desde que tenemos seis y trate de…**_

_**-Alice! Eso no importa! Lo importante es que él no confía en mi! Vi como me miraba! Me odia y le doy asco… **_

**Je aca los adelantos! Que otro evento desafortunado habrá pasado? Les dejo al duda ;)**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Karencilla de cullen (): Bueno gracias por tu review, estas siempre! Gracias! Ya esta! Ya se saben todos los secretos de la loca… eh, digo Michelle, jeje. Te parece que estuvieron bien los dramas y las peleas que hubieron por ahora? Creem que estoy dejando que mi Drama Queen lado salga ;) Todavia falta mucho drama!  
Gracias otra vez por tu rr ;)**

**perl rose swan: Me encantan tus reviews super largos! Son geniales! Gracias! Te juro que me deprimi un poco cuando revise el mail desde mi Ipod y no había nada tuyo jajja Te juro que no me aburris,a l contrario me divertís mucho! Les leo los reviews tuyos a una amiga y se muere de risa!  
Digamos que en este cap no se sab mas de Michelle, se sabe TODO! Jajaja Te parece que Edward reacciono mal? Estaba un poco muy celoso… Espero no haberte decepcionado al no escribir la parte de Rose y Royce pero bueno siemore me gusto el suspenso! Jajaja En el próximo capitulo vamos a conocer el pasado de Rose y seguramente en el que le sigue o el otro vamos a conocer el pasado de Alice. Me pone triste pensar que cuando se conozcan todos los pasados seguramente termine la historia… (te das cuenta que te estoy dando adelantos a vos sola?)… No te imaginas mi cara de shock cuando vi que el RR estaba cortado a la mitad jaajajaja! Puede ser tierno que la quiera de vuelta, pero esta obsecionada y eso no es bueno jajajaj. No etas loca, y si no mejor, ser normal es aburrido jajaja.  
Por suerte ahora estoy de vacaciones, y termine con todo arriba, pero todavía no me dan los resultados del examen de francés y bueno me queda la duda de cómo me fue! La pase genial en mis vacacion es y creeme ayude a mi ma en demasía! La verdad me pone muy feliz saber que soy una de tus escritoras favoritas (soy tan sensible que estoy por llorar jaja)! Creo que estas de acuerdo cuando digo que el drama es lo mejor que hay! Jajaja Me encanta que me escribas reviews largos (y que yo sea la única, jajaj), creeme, yo no respondo tan largo como a vos!  
Este año para mi fue fácil! Ahora en febrero empiezo con hockey y como vamos a un lugar que no es en mi club tengo que estar ahí a las 17 y vuelvo a las 21! No se como voy a hacer con el coelegio! Imaginate: todavía no termina esta historia y quiero empezar tres mas! Seguramente publique dos al mismo tiempo y mis actualizaciones van a tardar años!... Espero que subas alguna historia asi la leo ;) Ahora me voy a meter en tu perfil ;)  
Gracias por todo! Me encanta responderte! Te dejo de aburrir… Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Pasala bien en las vacaciones!**

**CasSandRa Dhe Cullen: gracias por agregarme a alerta y a favorito! Significa mucho!**

**Yuii-Nekoo: Mil gracias por agregarme a favorito!**


	12. Eventos desafortunados parte 2

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y toda la saga le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia no tiene no tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV _``Niñas Mal´´_, yo solo use el nombre.**

**Notas abajo!**

**Niñas Mal**

**Capitulo 11**

**Eventos Desafortunados (parte 2)**

**EmPOV**

El chico que se acercaba era alto de cabello claro. Tenia puesto la vestimenta típica de los que hacen equitación. Tenia toda la pinta de ser un modelucho de cuarta. No me gusto para nada la sonrisa enorme que MI novia tenia adornando su hermoso rostro al ver al modelucho. Marcando territorio, le pase mi brazo por la cintura. Mi novia me saco el brazo y corrió hacia Ken (como es un modelucho de cuarta le voy a decir como la versión "masculina" de Barbie).

-Royce? ROYCE! Como estas? Hace tanto que no te veía! Estas igual!-dijo mi Rose mientras se tiraba en los brazos del tal Royce.

-No lo creo…

-Mierda!

Dijeron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban preocupadas.

-Quien es ese don nadie?-les pregunte celoso y curioso.

-Ese don nadie es la primer gran historia de amor de Rose.

La primer gran historia de amor de Rose. La primer gran historia de amor de Rose? LA PRIMERA GRAN HISTORIA DE AMOR DE ROSE? Ok, esto no me gustaba nada. Por que se emociona tanto al verlo? Queria volver con él? Me va a dejar? Senti un golpe en la cara y luego el dolor. Mire sorprendido a Alice.

-Sorry pero tenias un tic nervioso en el ojo y me estaba dando miedito.

-Ok. Despues me vas a contar todo la historia con este chico.

-Mmm, esta bien. No te va a gustar te lo aviso.

-Royce! Hola! Estamos pintadas o que? O no te acordas de nosotras?-le pregunto Bella a Royce y la ame tanto por interrumpir le abrazo entre el Ken ese y **MI** Rose. Ken se dio la vuelta y miro a Alice y a Bella… puff! Que miro, ni que miro! Se las comio con la mirada! No me gustaba que se comiera con la mirada a mi novia y menos que la abrase, pero me gustaba menos que se comiera con la mirada a mis casi hermanas después de comerse con la mirada a Rose.

-Chicas! Bombones! Diosas! No las veo desde que terminamos tercer año. Estan tan cambiadas y en el buen sentido. Estan muy bien.

Bella y Alice le sonrieron negando con la cabeza y las dos corrieron a abrazarlo. No entiendo que le ven a ese imitación de chico perfecto y chamuyero. Claramente trataba de ser fachero (cool) y no le salía.

-No cambias nunca vos eh!- dijo Alice mientras lo abrazaban- Eu! Estas mas musculoso, no? A los trece estabas muy trabado peor ahora estas casi como Emmet.

Edward y Jasper inmediatamen separaron a sus respectivas novias de Ken y las besaron como no se besa en publico y menos en un club tan sofisticado como este. Entonces paso lo que en algún momento iba a pasar. Nos quedamos Ken, mi Rose y yo solos. Esto es lo que muchos llaman momento incomodo. Yo mirándolo a él con odio y tratando de dejarle bien claro como son las cosas (eso se puede hacer con una mirada), él mirando a mi Rose con lujuria no disimulada y ella hablando animadamente con los dos (no se si se dio cuenta que no la escuchamos).

Los chicos terminaron de meterse la lengua en la garganta del otro y Ken se despidió de todos porque tenia que ir a preparar a su caballo para el torneo (que emoción!...seee claro). Cuando menciono a su caballo, Rose empezó a contar anécdotas de ellos dos cabalgando en el campo, entrenando, etc. Ahora, aparte de sentirme celoso, me sentía triste. Ella parecía tan feliz al verlo y tanian tantas cosas en común que me hacia pensar si ellos dos juntos no serian una mejor pareja. Digo yo sere divertido, chanchero, lindo, sexy y otras cosas, pero un chico que comparta los mismos gustos ue vos y sea igual a Ken…Rose me agarro la mano y me la apretó suavemente, luego me miro y todas mis inseguridades se fueron (sueno como una mujer? Tengo que dejar de ver los culebrones de las tres de la tarde). Seguimos charlando y contando anécdotas hasta que Rosalie se fue a preparar para la competencia.

Fue un dia genial e inolvidable. Rose salio cuarta (muy bien para su edad y para la categoría en la que la pusieron). Cuando termino la competencia nos reunimos en el restaurante para tomar algo. Estabamos sentados cuando apareció Ken invitándonos a una fiesta en el boliche de su papa. Todos accedimos a ir porque nos faltaba algo de diversión alocada para terminar un di atan bueno. Ken, contento, se sento con nosotros (aunque no lo invitamos en ningun momento a sentarse) y se puso a hablar con las chicas.

-Se acuerdan cuando fuimos a esa fiesta clandestina que organizaron unos chicos de cuarto año? La fiesta esa en un galpón. Como escaviamos esa noche! Me acuerdo que Bella estaba chapando con un pibe en las escaleras y, que mientras Rose y yo chapábamos, te pisamos! Ajajja Pobre! Te interrumpimos el momento! Ajjaa

-Ay si! Me acuerdo! Estaba chapando con uno de tercero que estaba re bueno. Igual se re zarpo con las cosas que me dijo. Tambien me acuerdo que Ali estaba chamuyandose a los de segundo y yo, que estaba tan borracha, me tropecé y le tire todos los tragos que llevaba para la mesa arriba encima de los pendejos y de Ali! Y ella que estaba algo en pedo se pudo a llorar! Ajajjaja

-Eu! No fue gracioso! Ustedes saben que borracha soy como embarazada con los cambios de humor! Jajajjaa

Siguieron contando cosas de ese estilo. Borracheras, chapes, sexo… Y los novios escuchando todo lo que no queríamos saber. Los tres nos mirábamos incomodos. Las chicas se reian de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado. A eso de las seis las chicas se despidieron de su nuevo amigo (bueno no tan nuevo porque fue el ex de mi Rose y ya fue su mejor amigo, entonces es como un amigo renovado o algo asi) porque se tenían que ir a cambiar para el boliche y todos sabemos cuanto tardan las mujeres. Pagaron la cuenta y nos agarraron de la mano, arrastrándonos al auto.

No se que pensaban mis hermanos pero a mi no me gusto para nada escuchar todo lo que escuche. Mientras manejaba se me ocurrió una idea loca y que si no se desarrollaba un buen plan no serviría de nada.

Llegamos a nuestro dormi y las chicas se fueron a preparar. Les conte a mis hermanos mi idea para mostrarles a las chicas como nos sentimos en vivo y en directo. A mis hermanos els encanto la idea. Nos sentamos a buscar en facebook a tres chicas que gustaban de nosotros. Al principio buscamos a alguien del otro colegio pero Jasper dijo que si la hacíamos la hacíamos bien. En quince minutos habíamos arreglado para vernos en el boliche con tres chicas muy lindas y provocativas (zorras) de este colegio. Nos fuimos a bañar y buscamos ropa que dijera ``soy el dios del sexo´´. Terminamos a las ocho. Primero íbamos a ir a comer con las chicas para estar un rato solos. Ya estaba disfrutando y saboreando el plan cuando…

-Chicos, por que esperar hasta estar en el boliche para reunirnos con las chicas?

Jasper y yo miramos a Edward con una sonrisa diabólica. Agarramos nuestros teléfonos y llamamos a las chicas avisándoles el cambio de planes. A las ocho y media nos sentamos en el sillón del living a esperar a las chicas, que salieron poco después de su cuarto. Creo que todos teníamos baba chorreando por la comisura de la boca. Mi Rose tenia una pollera apretada y corta color negro y una musculosa apretadita por adentro colorada. Bella tenia un vestido corto strapless que por delante tenia la bandera de Gran Bretaña y por atrás era negro con la espalda al descubierto (hasta la cintura). Alice llevaba puesto un short minimo negro de lentejuelas y una remera corta blanca. Las tres tenían tacos muy altos en colorado, negro, y blanco, respectivamente.

Yo creo que todos hubiéramos ido a besar a nuestras novias con pasión, pero el plan era importante. Les sonreímos y las tomamos de la mano para irnos. La cara de mi Rose era una mezcla de decepcion y dolor que casi hace que me arrepienta de todo, y mis hermanos estaban en la misma situación. Nos miramos mutuamente y respirando profundo (para controlarnos y no echar el plan a perder) nos dirijimos a los autos.

Llegamos al restaurant en quince minutos y pedimos la comida. Estabamos charlando amenamente, pero de vez en cuando miraba mi reloj. La gran entrada de las otras chicas seria en cinco minutos y ahí empezaría el plan.

Exactamente en cinco minutos las chicas entraron al restaurant y, sin dar vueltas, nos abrazaron y nos dieron charla. Nosotros, un poco asqueados, actuamos como si estuviéramos en el paraíso solo por encontrarnos con ellas. Las chicas estaban en shock y Bella parecía mas dolida que nada. Ella fue la primera en reacionar.

-Edward?- su voz salió mas aguada de lo normal- Amor? Que estas haciendo abrazando a esa puta?

-Bella! No le digas asi que ella no te hizo nada!

Bella lo miro con incredulidad y sus casi hermanas se rieron sarcásticamente.

-Nada? Pero si esa peera mal parida la tiro por las escaleras y casi MUERE! Pero no, claro que no le hizo nada! Que tomaron ustedes hoy?. Dijo Rosalie muy histérica.

Muchos diran que lo que hicimos es un golpe bajo, muy bajo pero lo hecho hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás. Las tres chicas que invitamos eran Tannya (que tenia puesto una pollera-bombacha y una remera-top con fuck-me stilettos), Jessica (con unas calzas/segunda piel, una remera corta que decía lick it y unos tacos) y Lauren (con un vestido corto y apretado).

-Perdonenme pero si van a estar con ellas como si fueran angeles e ignorar lo que le hicieron a mi mejor amiga, yo me voy.

-Vayan chicas, nosotros nos quedamos un rato charlando y vamos para alla.

Mi novia me miro mal y sus casi hermanas incrédulas. Tomaron sus bolsos y con la cabeza en alto se fueron. Me arrepentí en el momento en que se fueron. Sabia que esto era solo el principio y que cada vez la situación iba a empeorar. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Por una hora aprox segui haciendo de cuenta que la estaba pasando bien. Decidimos ir con las chicas al boliche a eso de las doce.

_**Mas tarde. En el Boliche**_

**3er persona POV**

Rosalie, Bella y Alice se encontraban en la barra del boliche ahogando sus penas con alcohol y criticando a los que supuestamente eran sus novios.

-Simplemente no puedo creer lo que me hizo! Como se le ocurre? Lo ODIO! La lo ca trato de matarme pero como esta buena, a quien le importa! Es un tremendo hijo de puta!- decía Bella mientras las otras dos asentían mientras tomaban. Estuvieron quejándose de sus terribles y traicioneros novios por una hora mas. La música sonaba fuerte y las chicas cada vez tomaban mas. El DJ puso la canción Hangover de Taio Cruz. Alice se levanto y sus amigas la siguieron a la pista de baile. Se movían al movimiento de la música provocativamente.

Royce King se encontraba con sus amigas viéndolas bailar. 'No habían perdido la habilidad para bailar y provocarte a la vez, eso seguro', pensaba. Sus amigos las veian deseosos mientras le daban sorbos a sus bebidas. Royce, como el líder del grupo, hizo un movimiento de cabeza y el y sus dos amigos fueron hacia donde estaban las chicas y las agarraron de atrás. Bailaban al ritmo de la música y bien pegadito. Bailaron y bailaron por una hora. Hicieron una pausa para ir a tomar shots.

En ese momento, entraron Emmet, Jasper y Edward acompañados por sus amiguitas. Buscaron con los ojos a sus novias pero no las vieron en ningún lado. Se acercaron a la barra y casi les da un paro cardiaco cuando las vieron en la barra, tomando y bien pegaditas a Ken y otros dos chicos. Siguiendo con su plan, ignoraron este hecho y se fueron a sentar cerca de ellas, como para poder escuchar lo que decían y no ser escuchados. Lamentablemente para ellos, sus novias estaban muy pegaditos a esos chicos y por el ruido de la música, les susurraban en los oídos. Tanya, Jessica y Lauren hacían todo lo posible por llevarlos a la cama o aunque sea conseguir un beso que te deje medio ida, pero eran ignoradas olímpicamente.

Paso una hora y Rosalie y Royce se dirijeron a la pista de baile, Alice y Matthew (asi se llamaba el amigo de Royce con un acento ingles adorable) se fureon a la parte de arriba ergo sector VIP, y Bella y Harry se quedaron charlando y tomando en la barra. Jasper al ver que sus novia se iba, borracha, al sector de arriba con un chico que, claramente, no estaba tan borracho como ella, se levanto y los siguió. Jessica, indignada, lo siguió. Emmet se dirigió (y no precisamente para recuperar a su novia de las manos de Ken) a la pista junto con una contenta Lauren. Edward se quedo en la barra con Tanya y tuvo que escuchar a esta criticar a su novia (el solo contestaba con 'si es verdad' y movimientos de cabeza)

Tanya cada vez criticaba a Bella en voz mas alta y le pidio a Eddie de sentarse mas a la izquierda (mas cerca de Bella y su amigo). Tanya tenia un plan también: destrozar la relación de su Eddie con la puta barata de Isabella. Sabia que Eddie no le estaba prestando atención pero no le importaba. Si conseguía que ellos terminaran, estaba un paso mas cerca de tenerlo para ella. Ella hablaba sin parar y como su Eddie no respondia, sabia que iba a responder a su siguiente oración con una afirmación poco entusiasta, pero afirmación en si. Grito su próximo insulto con todo lo que los pulmones le daban.

-Es una puta barata con ropa de segunda y es una pena que no haya morido cuando la tire!

-Si, si. Es verdad- respondio Eddie tan o mas alto que ella.

Tanya sonrio con mailicia al ver a Isaputa tambalearse hacia donde estaban ellos seguida de su sexy amigo. Tanya abrazo a Eddie y lo beso en el cuello. Bella toco con dos dedos el hombro de Edward, quien al verla abrazo a Tanya por la cintura y sonrio ladinamente. SMACK! Cachetada de parte de Bella. Edward toco su dolorida mejilla sorprendido.

-Que mierda te pasa? Estas loca? Que tomaste y cuanto?

-Yo sabia que estabas enojado conmigo por lo del imbécil de Jacob! Pero no sabia que pensaras que era una puta y que te gustaría estar bailando sobre mi tumba! Sos un idiota mal nacido hijo de perra! TE ODIO!

-Eddie! Controla a esta salvaja! Esta haciendo un papelon. Ese es el problema que tienen las ex: son todas transtornadas y loquitas!

-Callate analfabeta! Antes de decirme _salvaje_ y _trastornada_, aprende lengua o volve a primer grado que mal no te haría! Sos una prostituta que cobra por dos pesos porque sos tan hueca que no podrías manejar mas plata! Y vos! Traidor! Le dijiste que no estábamos mas de novios? Que habíamos terminado? Sabes que? Wish granted! Se ter-mi-no! No te quiero volver a ver mas en mi vida! Y si te vuelvo a ver te castro y te entierro vivo!

-BASTA! Bella, yo no le dije nada a ella. Dejame que te explique por favor- le dijo Edward suplicante y desesperado (y un poco asqueado por el aliento a alcohol de su novia)-. Era todo un chiste! Fue un plan! Aca no pasa nada, yo te amo a vos!

-Mentiras! Solo porque este en pedo no sgnifica que no me de cuenta cuando me mienten! Me voy! Y ustedes dos muéranse, matanse, cojan, lo que sea! A mi me chupa!

Bella se dirijio a la puerta del boliche, agarro sus cosas y salió. Edward, gritando como un loco desesperado su nombre, la siguió. Tanya no podia estar mas feliz. Tanya miro a Harry por unos instantes y luego comenzaron a besarse.

…

Alice estaba llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Matt (que aprovechaba y tocaba a la chica). Él le decía palabras consoladoras y trataba de tranquilizarla. Se la quería llevar a su casa (mas precisamente, a la cama, desnudos), pero si seguía asi, mas que un enfieste iba a ser una depresión. Matt le daba de tomar mas pensando que si se dormía se la llevaba a su casa y hacia lo que quisiera con ella. Cuando se despertara le diría que los dos se habían ido de copas y paso lo que paso, totalmente creible. Alice no aceptaba ni un trago, no porque no quería, si no porque estaba demasiado deprimida como para tomar.

Jasper subió las escaleras al trote y al ver a su reina llorando y al tal Matt abraandola, los celos y la rabia lo dejaron ver solo rojo. Agarro a ese idiota por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujo contra una pared (que por desgracia, era acolchonada) y le empezó a pegar piñas en la nariz, en la boca y en el estomago. Con las primeras tres el chico quedo totalmente débil e incapaz de defenderse. Callo al piso, donde Jasper siguió pegándole patas en todas partes. Escuchaba, como si alguien le hablara desde el final de un túnel, los gritos de su amada reina y los de otra chica. Ambos gritos eran de desesperación. Jasper levanto al chico y de nuevo lo ataco con los puños.

Sintio que alguien lo jalaba por el hombro y, penando que era un amigo de este puto británico, le pego un codazo. Esucho un grito ahogado de dolor y escucho como esaq persona se caia al piso. Ese grito le despejo la vista y lo saco del estupor. No había sido un amigo del puto británico el que lo había jalado del hombro, había sido su reina, s amor, su Alice. Ahora ella se encontraba en el piso, masajeándose el pecho con una mueca de dolor. Jasper solto al chico y este callo como un bolsa de papas, inconciente, al piso. Jasper ayudo a Alice a levantarse.

-Amor! Perdoname! No pensé que eras vos! Pense… Perdon!

-Estas loco vos?- exploto Alice, que había parado de llorar- Como le vas a pegar a un chico de esa forma y de sin ninguna razón? Pero que te pasa? Estas mal de la cabeza!

-Solo te importa ese pibe, no? Y yo que? Claro como las estabas pasando tan bien calentándole la pija, te importa mucho es idio…

-Sos un reverendo pelotudo! Me preocupo porque –el es el que esta incociente! Y encima me decis puta? Que mierda tenes en la cabeza? Andate ya!

-Si me voy. Con gente como vos no hablo! Vamos YA Lauren!

-Emm… Jasper yo me quedo a ayudar a Alice.

-Mejor! Solo estoy mejor! Mucho mejor que con dos putas!

-Jasper! Se acabo! No me voy a dejar maltratar por vos! Sali, andate! Y te informo que lo nuestro is over!

-No te preocupes en hacerlo formal! Lo nuestro nunca fue nada, asi que no hay nada que terminar!

Jasper le pego a la paered con fuerza y mirando por ultima vez a Alice, se fue. Alice, orgullosa como es ella, no dejo que las lagrimas se le escaparan. Se agacho para ver como estaba Matt y con la ayuda de Jessica lo llevaron a un silloncito. El bar tender les trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y ambas mujeres se pusieron a curarlo en completo silencio. Al termianar, Jessica fue a buscar a Harry para que se lo llevara. Alice se quedo sentada mirando a la nada. Jessica le tomo la mano y le sonrio amablemete. La ayudo a levantarse y la llevo al colegio ya que Alice no podía manejar por la borrachera y el shock.

…

Emmet se situo al lado de Rosalie y Ken y asi empezaron un guerra de quien le daba mas celos al otro. Los dos bailaban provocativamente y se miraban de reojo. Esto los calentaba, el mirar como calentaban a otras persona que no fueran ellos. Nunca lo admitirían, pero la calentura y los celos eran una combinación rara y apasionante. Siguieron asi por un buen tiempo.

Ken, que se encontraba muy duro y caliente, agarro a Rose de la mano con fuerza y se la llevo a los sillones. Emmet se dio cuenta de esto y pensando que era otro jueo mas, siguió como si nada. Cuando termino de sonar la canción, Lauren se fue a la barra para pedir algo de tomar y Emmet se fue a buscar a su novia. No la encontraba por ningún lado, ni siquiera en el baño (si, entro a fijarse) Estaba entrando en pánico y apunto de llamar a sus hermanos cuando la vio. Estaba recostada en unos sillones y Ken estaba arriba de ella. Se besaban con mucha pasión, uno podía sentir el calor desde donde estaba parado. Emmet no sabia que hacer, si ir y matar a Ken o irse a la mierda. DEcicio ir a decirle a Rosalie que terminaban e irse a la mierda, asi por lo menos no iba a tener que enfrentarla a la mañana.

-Basta Royce! Basta, basta, basta! BASTA! Emmet esta cerca y si te ve…

-No te preocupes Rosalie! Ya los vi! Esta todo mas que bien! Pasenla lindo! Yo me voy! Y lo nuestro es historia!

Rosalie trato de salir de debajo de Ken, pero este no la dejaba. Forcejeo pero era invalido.

-Emmet! No te vallas! Ayudame por favor! No quiero...

-Claro! Ahora no queres perderme no? Ok! Yo te ayudo!

Emmet agarro a Ken y le dio una patada muy furte en los huevos, de esas que seguro te dejan sin hijos. Luego le dio una piña y le rompió la mandibula. Rosalie estab con la boca abierta y el lip gloss corrido. Emet no podía creer que ella lo había traicionado asi. Dspues de haber dejado que ella fuera su primera vez-. Ahora entendía porque sus hermanos estaban esperando. Él se había equivocado y no había vuelta atrás. Sin mas se dio vuelta y se fue.

Rosalie se largo a llorara desconsolada. Su ex había tratado de… No! No podía ni pensarlo! Se levanto, se seco las lagrimas y volvió a su colegio. Ahí la esperaban su cama calentita y dos amigas: una destruida y otra deprimida.

**Rose POV**

No se como llegue a mi cuarto y menos al colegio. Camine? Me trajeron? Maneje? Estaba como en una nube de dolor. En un trance del cual no quería salir para ver la realidad. Sentia agua callendo por mis mejillas. Estaba lloviendo? Me sente en mi cama y como ´pude aguante las lagrimas y el dolor. Escuchaba mis amigas hablar pero no era importante. Las escuchaba llamarme pero no podía salir de la nube. Senti que alguien me sacudia y me encontré con dos ojos color chocolate que me pedían ayuda. Ayuda con que? Mire a mi alrededor y vi a la pequeña Alice en posición fetal y sollozando descontroladamente. Bella también tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Sali de mi nube solo pensando en el penoso estado de mis hermanas del alma. Solo me concentre en ellas y no deje que ningún otras cosa se filtrara.

Alice me conto lo que paso cuando se fue al sector VIP entre hipos y sollozos. No podía creerlo, estaba a punto de entrar en shock otra vez mas. Me sente al lado de Ali y la abraze fuertemente. Ali estab atan enamorada de Jasper y yo sabia que él de ella. Él se confundió pero estaba segura de que se arrepentía de ella. Se lo dije a Alice y ella me respondió que la lastimo mucho y que perdió su confianza. Me daba tanta pena esa situación. Eran la pareja perfecta, se complementaban. Le aconseje a Ali que se tomara un tiempo para pensar en frio pero que no diera por vencida esa relación. Alice me miro agradecida y me abrazo mientras lloraba.

Levante la cabeza y mire a Bella que estaba mirando por la ventana. Sabia que algo estaba mal con ella. Alice estaba mal y Bella parecía indiferente a esto. Me levante dándole a Alice una sonrisa. Me acerque a Bella y le pregunte si estaba bien. Ella se dio vuelta lentamente y me miro. Me di cuenta que había estado llorando porque sus ojos estaban rojos y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y mojadas. La abrase sin pedir explicaciones y ella solto un sollozo. Alice sea cerco y nos abrazo a las dos. Paso un tiempo en la que solo nos abrazamos reconfortándonos.

Bella rompió el abrazo, se seco las lagrimas con las amnos y se sento en su cama. Nosotras dos nos sentamos en el piso y la miramos expectantes. Nos explico la pelea que tuvo con Edward. Alice, que volvia a ser un poquito mas como siempre es, puteo a Edward con cada cosa que Bella contaba.

-… Me alcanzo cuando estaba llegando a mi auto y me pidió de hablar. Obviamente yo dije que no y me estaba subiendo al auto caundo me tambalee y casi me caigo. Me rogo, mirándome a los ojos, que lo dejara manejar, que no podía manejar en ese estado. Y ya saben el poder que tienen sus ojos sobre mi! Que idiota! Lo deje manejar y él aprovecho el momento (menjando mas lento de lo usual) para explicarme que había sido todo un plan para hacernos sentir celosas como ellos cuando hablábamos hoy con Royce –me tense al escuchar su nombre- sobre nuestros enfiestes. Le dije que era un idiota pero él se seguía disculpando y me pedia perdón y me pedia que volviéramos. Cedi, pero del todo. Le dije que nos tomaramos un tiempo, que volviéramos a empezar como amigos-. Termino el relato con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por lo menos, son amigos. Yo ni siquiera eso soy con el tarado de Jasper-. Y Ali se largo a llorar. Las dos se abrazaron y lloraban. Si lo estuviera viendo en la tele, me hubiera reido de la situación.

-Royce King me quiso violar-. Inmediatamente Alice y Bella se separaron y me miraron como diciendo 'es joda?'-Tambien, Emmet lo vio y pensó que yo quería tener sexo con Royce y me termino después de pegarle y dejarlo sin hijos. Bien merecido lo tenia el mal nacido.

Alice y Bella se triraron encima mio y me abrazaron. Las dos me hicieron pararme para ver si estaba lastimada o no. Les asegure que no me había hecho nada y ellas recelosas me soltaron. Bella se sento en el piso y empezó a llorar porque 'todo esto era muy trsite'. se había paralizado en su lugar con cara de asco.

-No lo puedo creer! Como se atreve! Lo conocemos desde que tenemos seis y trato de…

-Alice! Eso no importa! Lo importante es que él no confía en mi! Vi como me miraba! Me odia y le doy asco…

-Alice, Bella, pueden dejarme hablar con Rosalie unos minutos?-dijo Emmet seriamente entrando a nuestro cuarto. Las chicas me miraron preocupadas y no se movieron ni un centímetro. Yo asentí con la cabeza y les di una pequeña sonrisa. Las dos se levantaron, fulminando con la mirada a Emmet, y se fueron a living.

Emmet se arrodillo frente a mi. Yo me negaba a mirarlo, porque si lo hacia me quebraría. Emmet tomo mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. En ellos podía ver arrepentimiento, y mucho amor.

-Soy un tarado. Sos lo mejor que me paso en la vida y casi dejo que… Nunca me lo voy a poder perdonar, y no se si vos algún dia me vas a aperdonar. Me deje llevar por los celos y la ira y casi te pierdo. Sos lo mas preciado que tengo y me siento muy mal por…-Em no pudo seguir hablando por las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos. Yo también me puse a llorar, pero de felicidad. Habia encontrado a alguien que realmente se preocupaba por mi.

-Shh. Em, amor. Esta bien. Los dos estuvimos mal. Pero gracias estoy aca y bien. Tengo una idea! Por que no hacemos de cuenta que somos novios primerizos? Nada de esto paso y volvemos a empezar la relación? Eso si nada de sexo! Me siento rar…

-Ese mal nacido me las va a pagar!

Yo le sonreí con ternura y lo abrace depositándole un corto y dulce beso en los labios. Nos tiramos en mi cama a dormir abrasaditos.

**A/N: IM BACK BITCHES! Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Como esxtrañaba FF! Bueno les cuento que estuve isn escrbir por tanto tiempo porque: no tenia inspiración, empece mal el año en tres materias pero por suerte termine el primer trimestre con todas arriba (no saben lo que me costo levantarlas), entrenamiento y los partidos me sacan mucho tiempo y energía (aunque amo el hockey, es la verdad), y estuve deprimida por varios meses por una problema con mis amigas (que por suerte ya esta solucionado). Ya con todo esto solucionado, volvi! Y con un cpaitulo super largo (mas de los usual por lo menos): 4301 palabras de puro drama jajajjajja! Como extrñaba FF! En serio mil perdones por haberme despaarecido! Pero necesitaba tiempo para soluciona todos mis quilombos! Hoy no puedo (hoy entreno), pero mañana ya me pongo a escribir el cap que sigue! Las AMO! Y espero que me sigan leyendo!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Daniyelitha y luminosita reale: gracias por agregarme a historia favorita! **

**Sofia'P-98: gracias por agregarme a alerte! Espero que te guste como quedo este cap! Y mil perdones por la demora!**

**Alexz Darcy Black: gracias por agregarme a autor y a fic favorito y a alerta (de autor y fic. Espero que te gusten este cap y los que siguen! Me ecnanto tu RR (cobre todo la parte de que la historia es increíble!) jajajjja. Mil gracias! Besos!**

**Nelita Cullen Hale: espero que haya contestado a todas tus dudas este cap! El próximo cap viene con mas cosas sobre Bella y su mama! Obviamente también va a haber cosas de las relaciones de los chicos… ajajjaja Me siento culpable por no haber seguido por tantos meses! Pero aca estoy de nuevo y con todas las pilas! GRACIAS por tu RR! LY!**

**WhithMusicSong: Me encanta que te guste mi drama jajja! Te prometo muchooo mas drama en el cap que sigue! Perdon perdón por la demora! Gracias por tu RR, tus alertas, y favoritos! Me re levantan el dia! **

**Karencilla de cullen (: Hola! Tanto tiempo y encima por mi culpa :S Que lindo es abrir la bandeja de entrada y ver tu RR! Ajajjja No actualice pronto (ódiame!) jajjja! Espero no haberte decepcionado! Este cap me cosoto mas de lo que pensaba pero ya esta aca y el que sigue, si se puede, en una dos semanas ya va a estar! De verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS por tus RR! Siempre me ponene de buen humor ;)**

**perl rose swan: Me ecantan tus RR que parcen Biblias! Estan geniales! Te aviso que por tu RR tan largo (que me encanta y no me quejo)no pude subir el Fic antes (al medio dia)jajja! Te soy sincera… nosotras las drama quuens somos las mejores! Jajaja. Otras confesión acabo de abrir el inbox! Es que en serio yo nunca reviso los mails o RR antes de actualizar! Soy asi de rara! Jajjaa Espero que en cuanto veas la alerta de historia, te metas! Digo poray ni te acordas que es este fic! Concluison de tu RR: las dos pensamos que rene/Michelle esta locaaa!, Jacob un garca por aprovecharse, y Edward otras garca mas por no creerle a su NOVIA. Espero que te haya gustado como terminaron Edward y Bella (digo Bella no se la hixo tan fácil como en el cap anterior). Te juro me dio penita romper la relación entre Emm y Rose, y por eso los volvi a juntar (aunque no la voy a dejar asi de bonita como pinta). Creo que Rose no se tiro a los brazos de Rose, o por lo menos no al final. Como vos lo dijiste: falta el plato fuerte. Por lo menos dos o tres caps de puro drama van a habery creo que sin contar las historias de Rose y Ali (creo porque esto es como si se escribiera solo, o se cuando voy a poner las historias todavía). La verdad me susbis el ego diciendo que a nadie le escribis tantooo! Jejejje Sos muy graciosa!  
Me mandate dos RR, o dos en un? Porque parecen dos en uno jejejje No se si podría entender tu situacio, porque para mi, mi familia wes todo. Somos diez primos y como quince tios y tias y mi abuela, y la verdad que siempre estamos ahí para el otro aunque a veces nos peleemos o no nos veamos mucho (este verano me pelee con mi tia, y fueron los peores tres días del mundo, igual ya nos arreglamos). Si entiendo eso de traumas: yo siempre tuve mejores amigas que a la primera de cambio, se iban con las 'populares' del colegio. Por eso ahora soy timida y me cuesta confiar en la gente. Estuve deprimida porque con la chica que me cambia de colegio porque era mi mejor amiga, se hizo muy amiga de otras chicas y siempre estaban saliendo a comer y yo no. Y bueno todos los días lloraba. Pasaron algunos meses y hablamos y quedamos como compañeras. Pero la verdad es que me di cuenta que toda esa pendejada de los grupitos ya me chupa y la paso mejor. Que se peleen, que se excluyan, a mi no me importa. Yo soy feliz siendo amiga de todos pero no mejor amiga con ninguna. Aparte mi prima del alma es de otro colegio. Consejo: si no te hacen caso, si son una mierda, convertite en algo mejor que ellos, alejate de ellos que cuando estén arrepentidos vana volver y vas a poder elegir si mandarlos a la mierda o perdonarlos. No me molesta que me cuentes tus problemas, menos si te puedo ayudar (me encanata solucionar los problemas de otras personas, pero no mucho los mios, necesito un psicólogo).  
Termine el examen con un 77 creo! Jajjjaja Imaginate iba a subir ayer a la noche pero llegue a las 21 a casa y del colegio me fui al club (no toque la casa en toda la tarde) Por si no entendiste: empece a reponderte ayer al mediodía y lo termine hoy al medio dia! Te dedico mucho tiempo como veras! Espero que sigas esperando y cuando publique una historia nueva te la dedico: me das mucha motivación. No me divertí mucho hace unos meses pero ahora soy una bomba! Jajajajja! Besos! LY **


End file.
